4 To 1
by ReiMin09
Summary: Sam and Dean are traveling to upstate Washington on a case when Sam gets a vision, his first since Azazle's death, about a girl who needs protecting. What will the brothers do? Can they really protect her? Or will she end up protecting them?
1. The Vision

**Okay so I haven't written for in a long while but this story just came to me so I had to post it. This takes place in the time after "99 Problems" (5-17) before "Point of No Return" (5-18). So for this story completely disregard anything that happens past "99 Problems." If you haven't seen up to "99 Problems" you shouldn't have much of a problem, events from future (5-18 to 5-22 once it comes out) episodes may come to play with my own twist you will just have to wait and see.**

**Obviously I do not own Dean or Sam, Castiel or Bobby or any of the other members of the Supernatural cast. This portion of the story-line is mine and the new extra characters that come with it are all figments of my interesting reality.**

**Anyways this is merely Chapter 1 so named "The Vision" **

"Hey look there is a hitch hiker up ahead." Dean pointed to the person walking along the road about three hundred feet in front of them. "Wana splash 'em?" A childish smile played across his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "First off you are driving, so if you want to do something there isn't much I can do to stop you." He rolled his stiff neck. "And secondly if you were a hitch hiker would you appreciate someone intentionally spraying you with dirty water?"

Dean shrugged. "I have a car." He patted the steering wheel affectionately. "I don't need to hitch hike." He grinned, decreasing his speed ever so slightly. They were only about a hundred feet off now.

Sam couldn't help rolling his eyes again. Suddenly white hot pain shot into his brain. "Ahh." His head dropped into waiting hands.

"Sammy?" Dean glanced over at his little brother. "Are you O.K. Sam?"

Sam doubled over in the passenger seat clutching his head. A hiss of pain was the only answer he could muster.

Dean pulled off to the side of the road about fifty feet from where the hitch hiker was. He put the Impala into park and turned to his brother.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to control the pain. Slowly the lights he was seeing behind his eyelids began to solidify and take shape.

_A girl stood in the middle of a medium sized hotel room with two beds and a small dinette off to the side. The girl held her head high looking around with wide eyes surveying the room._

_The door of the hotel room creaked open letting four guys into the room. The final guy closed the door behind him flicking the lock into place. He blinked once turning his eyes deep and endlessly black. With another blink his eyes returned to the mud brown pupils that they were before._

_The girl in the middle of the room seemed to know the first two boys. Relief rushed over her face as she rushed to them only to stop in her tracks when the male on the left flicked out a knife. She backed up trying to keep the fear from covering her face._

_While the girl rushed to hug the boys she knew, the remaining two panned out and rounded to where they were at the girl's back surrounding her, giving her nowhere to run, not that there was much room to run to inside of the hotel room_

_Unheard words passed between the girl and the two boys she faced. The boys' responses just made her more scared and frustrated than before. She moved to push through. But the boy without the knife caught hold of her as the two at her back closed in._

_The boy with the knife twirled it between his fingers. He held his head confidently as he bragged without sound. He moved around giving some speech, grinning wickedly at each boy with him. When the boys smirked back at him their eyes flashed back an empty, dead black. After giving each of his accomplices a sneer he returned to the front to face their captive._

"_I wish I could say I was sorry. It may make you feel better if you thought I was. But I'm not." The boy's eyes shifted black as he buried the knife hilt deep into the girl's chest._

_Pain and hurt splashed across the girl's face before it cleared going slack. Bright eyes slowly darkened as the life faded from them. Her body fell limp only being held up by the boys on either side of her._

"_Good-bye little sister." The boy pat her dead cheek softly before pulling the knife from her corpse. He wiped the blade on the bottom of her white shirt before replacing it in the sheath hanging off his belt. Without saying a word he turned on his heel and began walking out the door._

_The two back-ups started after him without a second glance at the dead girl's body, still being held up by their comrade._

"_Just leave her here." The guy with the knife came back to the door and ordered the final guy. "The maid will find her eventually." There was no regret in his eyes as he turned away._

_The final guy let go of the girl's arm._ As the body hit the ground a white light spread through Sam's vision.

"Sammy? Sam are you O.K.?" Dean's voice swam its way into Sam's ear. "Did you just have a vision?"

"Yes," Sam hissed. The pain in his head slowly began to fade. With a thumb on either side of his temple he massaged away the remainder of the ache.

"What was it about?" Dean glanced at the hitch hiker to see if they were coming closer. The person had stopped and seemed to be looking in their direction as if deciding whether it would be a good idea to continue on or walk back and beg for a ride.

"A girl and four guys." Sam sighed, relaxing back in his seat now that the pain was gone.

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you had that kind of visions." He grinned as it to show exactly what he meant. "One girl and four guys, that is a bit much isn't it. Poor guys probably get no time at all."

Sam rolled his neck to look at Dean and sighed. "Dean gutter. Use the upstairs mind." He pointed toward his forehead. "No the four guys were possessed. They surrounded the girl and then one she seemed to know, or at least recognize the meat suit, stabbed her in the heart."

Dean nodded looking slightly surprised. "Ah well that sounds more like the visions you have... you had." He shrugged. "Anyways do you have any idea when this is going to take place? Or if it is going to happen too soon to prevent?"

"It was in a hotel room." Sam closed his eyes trying to recall the memory. "Navy green walls and blown carpet. The room is a lot like what we normally stay in, but at least on the second story of the building."'

"O.K. so do you know where it is or when it is going down?" Dan glanced over at Sam. "Or are we going blind on this one like normal?"

"Well there was light coming in through the windows." Sam took in a deep breath. "Other than that I can't really say anything else."

"So there really wasn't anything special about the room? Maybe even a clock with the date and time on it? Ooo or Maybe a newspaper with the city and state on it... or just the state would be fine. Those would be very helpful." Dean nodded agreeing with himself.

"Nope sorry next time I'll make sure to get those." Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed. "All I've got is in the day time. I really don't think that it is tomorrow though."

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Dean turned in his seat to take in Sam's demeanor.

"I don't know." He slumped in his seat. "There isn't much about this on that I do know." He sighed heavily. "I mean for all I know this poor girl could be on the other side of the country."

"If you don't know anything then maybe we should just head on hu? Maybe we will find the girl on our way." Dean put his seat belt back on and started up the car. "How far away from the town are we anyways?"

Sam picked up the map from off the dash. "Well if we are where I think we are... I'm thinking we should be there no later than mid morning tomorrow."

Dean glanced at the clock on the dash. It was half past one in the morning. "Do you mean like twelve hours?"

Sam turned his head giving off a small smile. "Nah more like eight."

"Oh thank god, not too far." Dean pulled out into the middle of the two lane highway from the shoulder and slowly started accelerating.

As they passed the hitch hiker Sam looked out the window strait into the face of the girl he had just seen murdered by the demons. "Dean!" Sam's eyes widened with surprise.

Dean's head went on a swivel, his body tensing for a fight. "What?"

"That was her." Sam gestured to the girl on the side of the road. "That is the girl from my vision."

**Ah I hate cliffhangers... But I had to break it here you will understand if you keep reading once I post more.  
If you feel like it give me a review, they will help me make the story better. I like reviews.  
****Otherwise thank you for reading! Here's a clip of what's coming up next "The Hitch Hiker"**

The brothers exchanged questioning glances. "I'm pretty sure the drinking age is the same in all states." Sam looked at her confused.

"Well in Texas if you have a guardian with you buying and giving you the drinks it is legal to consume said drink." She stopped to think. "And if you are on your own property for that matter."

Dean sighed. "But here, in Montana, you can't legally drink right?" He glanced into the rear view mirror.

"No one knows that." She grinned catching his eye in the mirror. "According to my license I am legal, over legal age in fact."


	2. The Hitch Hiker

**Chapter 2 up and available to read! Here is "The Hitch Hiker"**

Dean slowed to a stop. "You sure?" He looked back still not relaxing. With a conformation nod from Sam he put the car in reverse and slowly backed up to meet with the girl.

Sam rolled down the window as they stopped beside her. "Hey do you need a ride?" He tried to keep his voice calm as he looked her over. She wore a dark hoodie that hung from her frame several sizes too big and a pair of denim jeans that seemed to fit her perfectly tied all together with an old pair of Chuck Taylors that looked like they had been through too much.

The girl bit her lip switching her gaze between Sam and Dean. "Actually I'm pretty good." She nodded. "Thanks though." With a lift of her hand in a good-bye wave she started walking again.

Dean sighed and let off the break to keep pace with her. "Do you really just want to walk along here all night? It is like what?" He glanced at Sam. "Eighty miles to the next town."

"And it matters to you why?" She eyed each of the boys.

"It would break my heart to know a pretty little thing like you would be walking out here alone all night long." Dean flashed her one of his signature grins.

Sam rolled his eyes. "At least let us give you a ride to the next town." He shrugged. "The road can be dangerous at night. No one should be walking out here alone."

With her bottom lip between her teeth she considered their offer. Right before she had seen their headlights down the road she had given up hope and resigned to go camp in the sparse trees along the road. "You two aren't creepers are you?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "Define creeper." Dean smiled wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Ignore him." Sam put his hand up and shoved Dean back away from the window. "No we aren't creepers. We just figured you would want a ride into town." He glanced at the starry sky that was growing darker with the onset of clouds. "Plus it looks like it is going to rain. You wouldn't want to be out here in the rain would you?"

The girl sighed. She would rather take her chances with them in the nice comfortable looking car than out on the ground where she could get wet and catch a cold. "Okay thank you very much." Slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder she reached out and opened the back door. Carefully she set her backpack down on the floor and her messenger bag in the driver's side back seat then slid in herself before pulling the door gently close.

"So you aren't a creeper yourself are you?" Dean glanced over his shoulder at her, before putting his car into gear.

"Only to really hot guys." The girl smiled wickedly.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Oh so I should be worried then?" He pulled his car onto the road once again.

"Maybe." The girl shrugged. "Maybe not." She paused. "I'm not into the whole older guy thing." She shook her head. "Well not that much older."

Sam laughed. "Ah look Dean a girl with morals." He elbowed his bother playfully in the ribs. "You don't meet many of those do ya?"

Dean glared into his rear view mirror. "How old do you think I am?" He wasn't all that angry but this had to be the first time a girl had said those things to him.

The girl shrugged once again. "Well let's just say I know how old I am and I only go for guys a maximum of ten years older than me. The closer to my age the guy is the more comfortable I am with him."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"You know it's rude to ask a girl that right?" The girl settled back into the middle seat so she could see both guys better.

Sam turned in the passenger seat to look back at her. "You know only women who are conscious of their age ever care."

The girl smiled at him. "Maybe I am age conscious."

"There's no way." Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you even legal?"

"Define legal." She kept her smile going a hundred percent. "Cause there are different ages of legal. Sixteen for example is minimum legal driving age, eighteen for voting, and twenty-one for drinking."

"Are you legal to drink?" Dean refined his question.

"In Texas." She sighed. "Ah Texas, everything is better in Texas."

The brothers exchanged questioning glances. "I'm pretty sure the drinking age is the same in all states." Sam looked at her confused.

"Well in Texas if you have a guardian with you buying and giving you the drinks it is legal to consume said drink." She stopped to think. "And if you are on your own property for that matter."

Dean sighed. "But here, in Montana, you can't legally drink right?" He glanced into the rear view mirror.

"No one knows that." She grinned catching his eye in the mirror. "According to my license I am legal, over legal age in fact."

"But you aren't really?" Sam shook his head. Not that the two of them could tell her anything about using fake ID's, especially since they used bogus shields all the time.

"Does it really matter?" She shrugged.

"Not really." Dean returned her shrug with one of his own. "It's your choice not ours." He looked at the road sighing internally.

Sam shook his head changing the subject. "Are you sure about that law for Texas? I've never heard of it before but I don't know much about Texas."

"Of course it is. Did you know in Texas you can't drown your goldfish?" She laughed at herself. "And you can't get the fish drunk either."

The boys laughed. "You serious? That is a law?"

"Sure is. It is also illegal to sell Limburger cheese on Sundays." She snorted. "Well at least in Houston. I'm not really sure about all the other cities in Texas."

"Those are stupid laws to make." Sam chuckled. "How do you go about drowning a goldfish in the first place?"

"I haven't the foggiest." The youngest relaxed in the back seat. "But there are loads of weird laws all around the U.S. In Alaska you can't wake a sleeping polar bear to take its picture. In Idaho you can't fish from the back of a camel. It's illegal to go whaling in Oklahoma and you also can't sleep on a refrigerator outdoors."

Both boys couldn't help but laugh. "Are there even whales in Oklahoma?" Dean looked at his brother trying to figure out when the last time he had laughed so much at one time.

"I really don't think so, unless they are at an aquarium." Sam laughed along. "And where in Idaho would you find a camel for that matter?"

"I don't know but it's a law." The girl shrugged. "Just like in New Orleans it is logically illegal to tie your alligator to a fire hydrant. Though I don't know how you could do that without being eaten in the first place. Every state has those really weird laws that barely anyone remembers or gets fined for."

"So you're a law buff?" Dean stared at the road seeing the reflectors ever so often.

"Not really." She lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "My oldest brother was a bit of one though. He would find out a new one and tell it to me to make me smile."

"Well that is sweet." Sam grinned. "Speaking of brothers, I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm Dean." He lifted his hand up off of the steering wheel in a wave like gesture. "Sammy here is my little brother and we are just traveling across the U.S."

"So what's your name?" Sam turned his attention to her.

"Names are very powerful things, to just give them out like it is nothing would be foolish." The girl smirked back at the two. "In the time when just about everyone believed in the Fae, it was very rare for someone to give their name to another."

"Fae?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It's one of the names given to faeries." Sam cleared up. "What do you mean that names are very important?"

The girl sighed. "Well it is said that if someone knows another's true name, the knowledge holder can quite literally control the other."

"You mean like possession?" Dean exchanged weary glances with Sam. Both were thinking that picking this girl up might not have been the best idea ever.

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I mean like magical control. Like if I used your true name Dean. I could tell you to stop breathing, you would. Your lungs would stop working and ultimately if I didn't release you or someone else use your name you would suffocate."

"That's just crazy." Dean scoffed. "And what do you mean by true name? Dean is my name."

"According to faerie lore Dean would be your given name." The girl sighed. "To find your true name you really have to look for it. True names can only be found if you truly know yourself." She stopped her eyes growing. "Ah sorry I'm just a little crazy about faerie stuff. Plus when it gets late or I'm around cute boys that I would rather not say stupid things to, I end up running my mouth." She sunk back into the seat. "And I guess since right now meets both of those criteria my disease is extra prominent."

The boys shared a laugh. "That's okay." Dean smirked. "So which one of us do you think is cute?"

The girl licked her lips. "So my name is Tea, spelled like tea, the drink, but pronounced T-E-E-A-H." She ignored Dean's question. "It's short for Teodora, which has got to be one of the most embarrassing named in the world."

Sam just smiled. "So Tea where are you headed?" He would rather close off the conversation of who she thought was cuter than listen to her talk about Dean. That's just how life was, Dean was more attractive to the girls and he knew it.

"Where are you two headed?" She turned it back on them not wanting to talk about herself.

"A small town in northern Washington." Dean answered not really liking how she hadn't answered.

"Well fancy that." Tea smiled from ear to ear. "Me too."

Sam could feel a bubble of laughter welling in his throat. "So how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" Tea looked at him surprised. Her heart started pounding in her chest. She didn't really know these two guys, what if they really were creepers.

"Since you ran away?" Sam adjusted his seating to get a better look at her. "Your parents must be worried about you."

Tea swallowed. "Parent." She simplified. "It's just my mom and she kicked me out. I didn't run away." She blinked, biting her lip to keep the sadness away. "We had differing opinions about what I should be doing with my life and she didn't want to deal with it."

"Where have I heard that before?" Dean turned his head to look at Sam, who didn't even notice. "Did she say, 'If you walk out that door don't come back.'?"

Tea snorted. "Yeah something along those lines." She shook her head frustrated. "I don't know how she could ever think I would go along with her plan for my life."

"Not to pry, but do you want to talk about it?" Sam looked at her with soft eyes. He really knew what she was talking about. "What did your mom want you to do?"

"Be a boring house wife with half a brain and nothing to live for except her husband and two point five children." She rolled her eyes with distain. "I would so go completely insane if that were what I had to live for."

"That sounds truly normal, average even. What is so wrong with it?" Dean was confused. Half the time he really wished he could have a boring life like that. Then he wouldn't have broken the first seal and heck he wouldn't know anything about angels and demons or any of his life.

Tea shrugged. "For some people nothing is wrong with it. It was my mom's life and her mom's life and so on. I mean she wanted me to find some good looking man in uniform, like military or police man or something like that where I would worry about him every time he was away from home on the job." She exhaled slowly. "But all it got my mom was a dead husband at the age of twenty-eight, two sons and a baby girl to take care of all by herself."

"Harsh life." Sam stared at her with caring eyes. "How old were you when your dad died?"

"According to Jensen I was about six months old." She swallowed again trying to breathe in deeply to get enough air into her lungs. Talking about her family always made her sad.

"Jensen?" Dean looked once again into the rear view mirror to see her face.

"My oldest brother." Tea covered her eyes with her hand. She had never been the one to cry much and she hated crying in front of other people but talking about Jensen, even mentioning his name brought tears to her eyes.

"You were close to him?" Sam shifted his eyes away from her figuring she would like that better than him watching her trying not to cry.

"Yes very close." She tried to sniffle as softly as she could, embarrassed that she couldn't keep her emotions in check. "He was ten years older than me but pretty much my best friend." She wiped across her face with the sleeve of the dark blue hoodie she was wearing. "Ah sorry, you two so don't want to know my sob story. I need to learn to control my mouth."

Dean smirked. "No worries. We find ourselves listening to sob stories a lot actually. Not from a pretty girl in the back seat of my car but still."

Tea giggled. "Well I am sorry. I'll be quiet." She pulled her messenger back into her lap as if it would keep her mouth shut.

"You don't have to be quiet." Sam lifted the side of his lip in a smile. He turned in his seat back to looking out the windshield. "How about we just change the topic?" He took a quick look back at her. "I was asked to leave my house too. You know the words Dean asked you about earlier? 'If you walk out that door don't come back.' Yeah well I heard them from my old man." He watched the clouds move across the sky blotting out the pinpricks that were stars. "And oddly enough my mom... died when I was six months old too."

"Sam..." Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

Same looked over at Dean. "What?"

**So I only got one reply but I think I will live.**

**VeekaIzhanez: **Thank you for being my first reviewer! (for this story) I'm glad you think it sounds awesome I hope it will be.

**Here is a preview of Chapter 3 "Dangerous?"**

"I know." Sam sighed heavily. "She is a liability but I got the vision for a reason."

"The apocalypse is pending and we are stuck babysitting a minor." Dean growled. He banged his hands against the steering wheel. "What if the angels zone in on her? They will be able to find us as if we had painted big neon targets on our asses."

"We can call Cast to come and mark her ribs just like ours." Sam made it seem like it was the most logical thing in the world. "That way the angels won't be able to find her, or us." He ran his thumb nail under his bottom lip.

**Thanks once again for taking the time to read! I'd like at least one before I submit the next chapter.**


	3. Dangrous?

**Ah the third chapter is coming up, you are about to read it. Enjoy! "Dangerous?"**

"I think she fell asleep." Dean jerked his thumb at the back seat. "I guess your voice is just too dreary for her. I'm just glad I'm driving and have to stay awake or else I think I would be asleep too." He flashed his brother a smile letting Sam know he was only joking.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Or she was just really tired. I mean you never know how long she had been walking before we came along." He turned to look back at her. She had her bag in her lap with her arms wrapped around it as if protecting the thing. Her head rested against the seat with her eyes closed peacefully.

Dean shook his head with a laugh. "Nah like I said pretty sure it was you." He reached over and turned the air-conditioning down slightly. "Do you think it's kind of weird that she is just telling us about herself?"

"What do you mean?" Sam rolled his shoulders getting a little tired himself. "Do you think she could be dangerous?"

"Don't know. But I think we should do the tests in the morning at breakfast." Dean ran his hand down his face. "She could also be a psychic like you. I mean her dad did die when she was around six months old."

"Yeah but we've never heard of the dad dying before. Also didn't Yellow-Eyes send all of his warriors to the same place I died at? He wanted to get rid of all but one of us."

Dean nodded. "Didn't you say he said something about there being other generations? She is younger than you; maybe she is from a different generation. You said that Ava had killed other psychics of different ages." He moved his nose as if to prevent a sneeze. "Maybe Yellow-Eyes forgot one of them. Demons aren't perfect. I'm sure they could have memory problems like the rest of us." Even with his efforts to prevent it he still sneezed. "You had a vision about her. You've only ever had visions about psychics like you."

Sam shrugged. "Well whatever it is she has to be protected. I got this vision for a reason." He ran his hand across his mouth absentmindedly. "So we will be in Coeur d'Alene around six in the morning, then in Metaline Falls by eight latest nine. We can test her in either place."

"Okay..." Dean stopped. "How long do we have to protect her?" He pursed his lips. "I mean don't get me wrong she's a cutie." His eyes flashed with a smile. "But she can't fight. If we keep her with us we could be putting her in more danger than if we just left her on the road."

"I know." Sam sighed heavily. "She is a liability but I got the vision for a reason."

"The apocalypse is pending and we are stuck babysitting a minor." Dean growled. He banged his hands against the steering wheel. "What if the angels zone in on her? They will be able to find us as if we had painted big neon targets on our asses."

"We can call Cast to come and mark her ribs just like ours." Sam made it seem like it was the most logical thing in the world. "That way the angels won't be able to find her, or us." He ran his thumb nail under his bottom lip.

"But then we would have to explain that to her." Dean kept his eyes on the road. "I mean no self respecting person would believe us, not really at least." They had told quite a few people what they did. Some laughed, some refused to believe, some freaked out, but it always took something happening to said person for them to actually believe. No one really took it on blind faith.

"This is the first vision I've had since you killed Azazel. There has to be some significance with it Dean." Sam sunk back in his seat. "Just something feels different about her. I don't know what it is but I can't let it go."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I feel it too." He didn't want to admit it but he knew there was something special about the girl. Without saying anything else he turned up the volume a little so that there was less silence in the car.

The only sound that would be heard for what seemed like hours was the engine purring and the music Dean had put into the cassette player.

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat trying to remain awake even though he knew he should get some sleep. They had left Bobby's place a little over twelve hours ago and had been driving since. It had only been a week since they had left the Minnesota town with the false profit.

The sky opened up without warning. Rain plinked contently against the metal roof of the Impala. The slow steady rain continued as Sam stared at the blurry roadside through the window. He rubbed his lip thinking about the sleeping girl in the back seat. He couldn't put his finger on it but he could have sworn he had seen her from before he had the vision about her. Maybe it was the way her light almost white blond hair had reflected silver in the moonlight or the way her crystal blue eyes pierced the darkness when he had seen her on the side of the road, either way he knew there was something important about her.

"Baby my heart beats for you." A male voice sang out from the back seat. "_Arayo_, it's my crazy love for you."

"What the Sam hell was that?" Dean's eyes were wide looking around. His body tensed ready to jump into a fight with said singing male that had broken their nearly quiet peace.

"It was just Tea's cell phone." Sam reached into the back seat and picked up the purple touch screen phone from the passenger side seat. "She got a text message from some number." He turned the phone to allow Dean to see the faintly glowing screen. "No need to completely flip out." Sam smiled.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Great, she is one of those girls." He glared at the phone before returning his attention to the road.

"What girls?" Sam gazed at the phone. He could see the silver logo for the service provider above the screen and the maker's logo beneath it.

"Those girls that have customized ringtones for everyone in their phone book and then another for text messages." Dean snorted. "And here I was thinking she would be cool."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean you don't know if she..." He was cut off by the phone vibrating and singing in his hand. Quickly he jabbed at the 'read later' button but ended up hitting the 'read now' one.

The message on the phone unfolded. 'Sam you have to protect her. You have to save her.' The message read.

Sam's eyes grew. "Uh... Dean." Sam turned the phone where Dean could read it.

"Dean you have to protect her. You have to save her." Dean read aloud. "Well that's not creepy at all." He stared at the road pursing his lips. He didn't like inanimate objects telling him what he had to do. He didn't like anyone or anything telling him what he had to do at all so he sure has hell wasn't going to take it from a stupid cell phone text.

Sam gulped. "Wait you read Dean? When I read it the message said Sam." He looked at the message again. His name was gone but the remainder of the message was still blaring white on the dark purple background.

"Who sent her the message?" Dean shook his head frustrated. "I really don't want to have to deal with two cases at once. Though we have never dealt with cursed or possessed cell phones before, it would put a new spin on our lives."

Sam dialed up the number at the bottom of the text message and hit the send button. He put his phone up to his ear waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Whenever you look in my eyes. I want to show you my love." Tea's phone started to sing. "I may come my my make your dreams come true. Nobody can stop me to say I love you."

Sam looked down at the phone recognizing his number on the screen. He hit the end button on both phones. "So her phone sent her a changing text message for us to read."

"Well that is just perfect." Dean frowned deeply. He couldn't help but think of how they completely didn't need another case to be piled on top of the one they were currently working on and the whole end of the world one.

The rain outside intensified, causing Dean to slow down for safety. He silently wished for the simpler times when all he had to really worry about was what case they were picking up next. Now they had to be concerned about so much more, with the angels and Lucifer running amuck of just about everything.

Sam turned around and put Tea's phone back next to her. He had deleted his number from her history. He intended to delete the text message as well but when he got into her inbox it was already gone.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Dean looked at Sam. "She will run the other way as quickly as she can when she finds out who we are and what we do for a living."

Sam nodded in agreement. They couldn't just drop her off at the closest town though. They had to protect her, which meant they had to keep her close by. "We have to tell her and convince her of the danger she is facing if she isn't with us."

"She will think we are crazy." Dean stared out the windshield as the wipers moved frantically back and forth to keep the water away.

With a snort of laughter Sam lifted the corner of his lip in a smile. "Has that ever stopped us before? I am sure there are loads of people who believe we are nuts." He couldn't help but think of all the times they had been laughed at for what they did for a living. "We were emitted into that psyche ward for telling them the truth." Sam rolled his eyes. "Granted we only told them the truth because we wanted to get in to kill off that wraith."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I know that was just sooo much fun. Feeling like I truly was going insane probably made that one of my favorite cases ever." The sarcasm dripped from his lips as he talked.

"I know Dean, I enjoyed that one too." Sam sighed. "Anyways I think we need to tell her. There are only so many excuses we could give to keep her with us. If we tell her what she is up against I am sure she will understand."

"Yeah cause telling someone that four demons are after them just gives them such a good impression of you. Also telling them that you hunt demons and other things that go bump in the night really helps to jump start the trust building with them." Dean tolled his eyes.

Sam nodded. "I really do know. If it were me I probably would think that we were nuts too."

"I guess we will just have to see how things go when we get there okay?" He covered his mouth trying to hold in a yawn. "I mean she's asleep so we can't just drop her off somewhere and she can't complain."

Sam chuckled. "Hey do you want me to drive? You are looking pretty tired brother." Sam watched as Dean tried to hide another yawn.

Dean pulled off to the side of the road. "Wake me up when you get drowsy." They switched places quickly as to not get too wet. "And be careful with her since it is raining." Dean relaxed into the passenger seat as Sam put the car back into gear and continued down the highway.

**Okay so in this chapter there are 2 parts of different songs from the South Korean boy band, Dong Bang Shin Ki. The ringtone for the text message is from the song 'Crazy Love' you can see the boys perform it in Seoul during their 3rd Live Tour .com/watch?v=2t8GKXqijwI - right there, this one just happens to have English subs. The ringtone for the call is from the song 'Hug' the international version. This is the actual music video of the song .com/search/videos/q/Hug+dbsk#watch%3Dv2046516WPnebDxe.**

**I got 2 reviews this time! Thank you very much!  
K.T.: **Thank you for your compliment. She may be special and she may not. You will just have to wait and see!  
**Supernaturalobbsessed: **I will update when I can, right now it has been once every five days but we will see.

**Here is a preview for what is coming up next in the 4th Chapter "Getting to Know You"**

"Boyfriend?" Tea looked confused pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Well you wear a ring on your left hand ring finger. It looks a little like a promise ring of sorts to me." Sam glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the road. He couldn't really explain why it made his heart beat slightly faster in waiting for her answer.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Ah (not meaning to) I have kept to my updating every five days. So here is ****"Getting to Know You" enjoy!**

The rain continued to patter against the car. Sam could see lightening strike off in the distance. Silently he counted out how many seconds it took to hear the thunder to see how far off the storm actually was. The storm had intensified greatly since it first started out not even thirty minutes ago.

He turned up the radio a little feeling slightly uncomfortable with the storm raging outside. In the cassette player was Dean's oldies rock music that he didn't care much for but at least it was something other than the plink-plink that the rain made against the roof of the car. There was only so much that he could take of the rain splattering against the windshield.

Outside there really was nothing, just rolling plains of dirt with a patch of grass or some brush here and there. The land stretched out away from the road for miles. If it hadn't been raining Sam knew that with a high moon, not even needing to be full, one could probably see the lights of the nearest big city, if they looked in the right direction, on the horizon. Even during the daytime hours, one would be able to see forever.

"It's only about twenty miles off." A soft voice came from the back seat.

"Jesus." Sam jumped. Oddly enough Tea had actually startled him, which was about as rare as a flying pig. With all that he had been through in his years of hunting not much startled him. The Impala had always been one of the safest places that he had ever known; it was such a dependable part of his and Dean's life. So other than Cast popping in unexpectedly, which hadn't happened since he had marked their ribs with the Angel's symbols to protect them from being found, Sam never thought there was anything that could startle him while inside the car.

Tea rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "_Gomen ne._" She smiled meekly at him.

"Hu?" Same looked back at her confused, not recognizing the world that had come out of her mouth. He knew a few key phrase in several different languages and had taken Latin as his required language for high school credit and then there was all the old Latin that they used for their spell working and exorcizing, but the word or phrase that had come out of her mouth was foreign to him.

"Oh..." she giggled. "Sorry... um..." Tea scratched her head. "_Gomen ne_ is I'm sorry in Japanese. I guess I am so used to saying it. It just rolls off my tongue." She pulled off her hoodie revealing a light purple V-neck shirt underneath. "I didn't mean to scare you." When she was young she had Spanish class, so '_gracias_' and 'sí' would roll of her tongue easily without any consideration on her part. Now having studied Japanese, '_hai,'_ meaning 'yes,'_ 'iie,' _meaning 'no,'_ 'gomen ne,' _meaning 'sorry'and '_arigatou_' meaning 'thank you' had replaced the Spanish.

"You didn't really." Sam wore a forced smile on his lips. "I just didn't realize that anyone was awake." He glanced over at Dean, whose head rested against the window and was snoring softly. "I don't really scare easily." _At least when inside the Impala, outside you never know what is going to happen,_ he added in his mind.

"Well I am still sorry I made you jump." Tea shook her hair out. "The thunder woke me up. I didn't even recognize I had fallen asleep. I think you were talking when I did. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled. He really was glad that someone was awake. Though he did enjoy silence at times; other times it was just unnerving to be left to the mercy of your own thoughts. "So you know Japanese?"

"Not as much as I would like to know but yeah I do." Tea popped her fingers. "I can write in Japanese pretty well, it's the memorizing and stuff that I have a problem with." She looked out the passenger side window not being able to see much with the storm. "Oh and the kanji but that is another story entirely." She stopped seeing Sam's confused, furrowed eyebrows and figured she better explain. "Kanji are the characters that one would normally think of when thinking about Japanese. They are pretty much the same as the Chinese characters with some different strokes. Japanese also has other characters like hiragana and katakana but those are significantly easier to read and write.

Sam let out a snort of laughter. "That's really cool. Why did you learn Japanese? Is someone in your family Japanese?"

"No." She shook her head. "One of my best friends was learning it in high school. I started to pick it up and then took a few classes later. It was just a whim thing. But I got used to saying things in a mix of Japanese in English. Friends and family kind of learned words and phrases by association."

"Oh wow." Sam was impressed; he had never really met or heard of anyone to pick up a language and start learning it on their own without any alternate reasoning's. "A friend of my family's, who is like a second dad to Dean and me speaks and reads Japanese."

"It is a really interesting language. I've even gotten into this South Korean band that also sings in Japanese." Tea seemed to brighten up. "They have kind of helped me along with English subtitles on talk shows they've done and what not." She shrugged. "My mom thinks I am obsessed. But trust me there are loads of other people, like South Korean girls, that are thousands of times more obsessed with the band than I am."

"Do you think she's worried about you?" Sam never knew what it was like to grow up with a mom in a house because of the Yellow-Eyed demon and his dad's quest for revenge. "Or is looking for you?"

Tea stayed quiet thinking. It had never occurred to her that her mom might be worried about her. "If she is worried about me or is looking for me then that is her thing. She was the one that told me not to come home." Tea swallowed hard. She tried to sound cold even though inside she silently hoped that her mom would call her. "And if she is looking for me, she knows my phone number or could look up my Facebook page. I update it from my phone every once in a while."

Sam could see her logic. Other than the Facebook stuff he had though the same way when he had first left for Stanford. "I used to be in the same boat," he confessed. "What I didn't know was that any chance my dad got he would secretly stop by the university I was attending to check up on me. But I've got to say I've found out family is the most important force out there. I mean what about your brothers, don't you think they are worried about you?" He knew if it were Dean hitch hiking out and about, he would be worried about his older brother. Even if they were just normal brothers, the kind that didn't know anything about the life of a hunter, Sam would still find himself worrying about Dean. He also knew that Dean would do the same thing.

"Brother, Jensen died in war years ago, so it is only technically Jared. But he has bigger things to worry about. I would be surprised if he even knew I wasn't in school anymore." Tea pursed her lips together. She could remember different times in her life when she had done something to cause Jensen and Jared to worry about her. But Jensen would come and set her strait.

There was one time that popped out in her mind about when she had gotten into a fight with her mom the morning before the bus. Tea had gone to school then intentionally rode the bus to the back of her neighborhood and played at the park for hours. An hour after she was supposed to be home her mom had freaked out and called up Jensen. Tea had been in fourth grade and Jensen was half way through his third year in college at Concordia University in Austin. He drove down without a thought and found her in the park with no trouble at all. Tea could still hear his voice as he gave her the talk about not scaring Mommy.

"What do you mean technically?" Sam questioned. He wished he could see the way she looked; maybe it would help him understand her better. But the rain started falling harder hitting the car with big fat drops so looking away for even a second could be fatal.

"Well Jensen was ten years older than me and Jared was six. So even though I was close to both of them, there were two other guys, Ian and Andy who were only a year and two years older than me. I grew up with them living right next door and they treated me like a little sister too." Tea explained.

"Oh and they don't worry?" Sam didn't quite understand her family dynamics.

Tea shrugged. "They know where I am... or at least they could find me really easily. But they won't come get me. They understand why I left and that I won't come back until my mom says she is sorry." She lifted the corner of her lip in a small grin. "But mom will never, ever say she is wrong or apologize."

Sam nodded understanding. "What about your boyfriend? Doesn't he worry? Or is he like your brothers?"

"Boyfriend?" Tea looked confused pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Well you wear a ring on your left hand ring finger. It looks a little like a promise ring of sorts to me." Sam glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the road. He couldn't really explain why it made his heart beat slightly faster in waiting for her answer.

"Jensen gave it to me on my twelfth birthday." Tea looked down at the James Avery Heart Knot ring she wore every day for the past eight years. "When he first bought it for me I had to wear it on my index finger because he bought it a little big so that I could keep wearing it forever."

Sam smiled; he didn't know why it made him so happy that she didn't have a boyfriend. Not that he had any right to be happy especially since they had only just met. "So what happened to him? Jensen I mean."

Tea bit her lip not really wanting to talk about it. "He went into the military right after high school and they paid him to go to college. After 9/11 he asked to be sent overseas as soon as possible. He got a tour to Afghanistan January 2002 for a year." She stopped to calm herself down. "Jensen got shot about mid June and was sent home to mend his broken collar bone. By the end of July he was chomping at the bit to be sent back." She inhaled a big gulp of air only to exhale it seconds later. "He was back in action in August. Then in December on the 23rd we got a call that his base had been ambushed by the Taliban and we found out on Christmas Eve that they had discovered his body."

Sam didn't know what to say. The rain and music were the only sounds that could be heard for several minutes.

"So what about you?" Tea spoke up. She didn't like the uncomfortable silence which had stretched a tad too long.

"What about me?" Sam let his eyes wonder to the rear view mirror so he could see her. Interestingly enough he looked at the same moment Tea was looking. Their eyes met for the briefest moment.

Tea looked away blushing. "Well I mean I've shared pretty much my life story. Wana share some of yours?" She rolled her neck. "You know friendship is two sided, you have to give as much as you listen."

Sam smiled. "So we are friends now?" He hoped that he didn't sound mean about it, or give off the impression that he didn't want to be.

"We can be." She beamed. "You know cause right now I think you're more like my psychiatrist... not that I've ever been to one." She back peddled. "But like in the way of you listening to my sad life story."

"Ah I see and how does that make you feel?" Same tried to suppress the smile that just kept growing on his face.

Tea sighed. "Truthfully doctor, I feel kind of selfish. I try not to talk about myself all that often." She giggled finding it a lot harder than she thought it would be to keep a straight face. "Like with my friends, I try to be there for them just as much as they are there for me. That's what true friendship is right? You share each other's burdens."

Sam thought about it for a little while. He really didn't know what to say. With moving all over the US when he was a kid he hadn't made many friends. Then at Stanford he got the chance to make some friends but after he left he just couldn't keep up with the relationships. "I guess," he confessed. "I don't really know though, I haven't gotten to keep many friends."

"You don't have friends?" She sounded genuinely shocked about it. "You seem like such a great guy and with your looks I bet you have girls lining up to ask you out."

He had never heard a girl talk so openly before at least not when they had just met. "My looks?" He tried to catch her eye in the mirror but she deliberately was looking any other way.

Tea didn't know if he could see her blushing and hoped he couldn't in the darkness. She hadn't actually meant to let the fact that she liked the way he looked slip out. "I mean... So... um... I'm getting tired of hearing my voice... so..."

Sam chuckled. "Well my mom died when I was six months old in a fire that was started in my nursery." He took in a deep breath. "After that Dean, my dad and I moved around a lot because of my dad's work. We never really stayed anywhere for more than two or three weeks. But I made sure to get good grades and got a full ride to Stanford."

"That is pretty big Sam." Tea marveled. "What did your dad think about that? I bet he was really proud of you."

"Not really." Sam snorted. Regular parents would have been thrilled that their kid got a full ride scholarship to a big university like Stanford. But John Winchester had never been much of a regular parent. "He wanted me to go into the family business. He told me the same thing your mom told you. About four years later Dean shows up at my door saying Dad had gone missing. After that I just got sucked back in. Dean and I picked up where our dad left off."

"What is the family business?" Tea questioned. "I mean it can't be that bad right? You've got your brother with you."

"Mechanics," Sam lied. He didn't want to get into the hunting stuff with her. "We have a special client list."

"Oh so you don't have a shop set up somewhere? You go to the client?" Tea was impressed. "What kind of cars do ya'll work on? Is it old ones like this beauty?" She patted the upholstery affectionately like Dean would do when talking about his car.

"Yeah something like that." It made Sam grin that a girl knew anything about cars. "But I wanted to be a lawyer. I had just about finished all of my pre-law work and was days from my interview with representatives from the Stanford Law school. Then my family needed me."

"Wow!" Tea's eyes doubled in size. "Stanford Law? That's really big. You gave it all up because of your family?" She had never heard of anyone giving up something that big just for their family.

"Well Dean may look all tough and mighty but he has this puppy dog face that is really hard to say no to." Sam laughed thinking about all the times his older brother had made fun of him for the same quality. "No but in all seriousness, Dean's my brother and he needed my help. How could I say no to him?"

Tea lifted a shoulder in a shrug. She really didn't think of a reason other than it was a chance to go to Stanford Law. But obviously he was lucky enough to have a good family to fall back on. "Did you two ever find your dad?"

Sam nodded. "We did." He tried not to think about how shortly after they accomplished the task that John ended up selling his soul for Dean's. "But we didn't get to stay with him long. He got into a car accident and didn't make it." He figured it was the easiest way to explain the situation and it wasn't a total lie either.

"Why didn't you go back to Stanford afterward?" Tea gazed into the rear view mirror trying to catch Sam's eye. "I mean I understand taking a breather for a little while but after time going back would just seem logical to me."

"I guess I can see it that way." Sam sighed. "But Dean needed my help continuing the family business and my life had changed so much in such a short amount of time. I just couldn't see myself back in the lecture hall." He really would rather not go into the whole reason of why he could never go back to Palo Alto. If he did he would have to tell her about Jess and the Yellow-Eyed demon and everything else. She would think he was crazy for sure.

"Well that makes sense I guess." She smiled happy to be able to just sit and talk with someone again. She had been on the road for a while and most people didn't care all that much.

There were a couple of minutes of comfortable silence before Tea started off some random twenty-question conversation. Tea would ask a question to Sam, who in turn answered then pose another question. Tea answered her own question then answered Sam's and finally asked another question and then Sam did the same.

**Another chapter down with more to come! I know it is going pretty slow right now but we are only just meeting Tea things will start to pick up I promise. Ah I almost forgot if you didn't catch there are some italicized words that aren't in English. As you read there will probably be more because of Tea's love of Japanese and her ringtones but I promise there will always be the translation of said word/s soon after or here at the end. **

**I just looked and saw that the web links for the 2 songs that I posted in the previous chapter didn't work. if you add the www. and youtube part in front you can see the first one and the second is from voeh. Or if you just want to do it yourself you can go on YT and search 'Crazy Love DBSK' and also 'Hug international MV' for the second one.**

**As always here is a review for the 5th Chapter "Coeur d'Alene"**

"You might not want to do that." Sam spoke through tight lips.

Tea stopped. "Do what?" She looked at the gun. "That's a Colt right? Those guns are so awesome. You don't see guns made like that anymore." She didn't seem to understand the possible danger she was in.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Christo."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "You know that's Latin for God right?" She eyed the Colt.

**I hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so! See you soon!**


	5. Coeur d'Alene

**So I changed this from what I thought I was going to do. So instead of "The Motel" which is what I had under the preview in the previous chapter, I've shortened it considerably and now it is "Coeur d'Alene" Enjoy!**

"Hey Tea wake up." Sam put his hand carefully on the girl's shoulder shaking her awake.

Tea opened her blurry eyes. "Morning?" She looked past him to see the overcast gray-blue sky.

Sam smiled at her. After their twenty-question conversation, which ended up being more than just twenty and lasting for at least an hour if not longer, Dean had woken up and took the wheel from Sam. Tea ended up curling up in the back seat and falling asleep while using her backpack as a pillow. "Yeah it's morning." He couldn't help but laugh at her half-asleep expression. "We are still about two hours from where Dean and I were heading but needed gas."

Tea sat up looking round. They were in the parking lot of a rundown looking gas station. "Where are we?"

"On the northern side of Coeur d'Alene, Idaho." Sam climbed out of the car. "Dean's inside getting coffee for us if you need to use the facilities you should probably hurry."

"Coeur d'Alene, Idaho?" Tea scratched her head trying to remember if she had ever heard the name before or where it was geographically speaking. "Well that's cool." She gave up, not having a clue where in Idaho they were. Climbing out of the car she raised her arms over her head stretching. "Ah." She rolled her neck, trying to stretch out her muscles.

Sam was unable to suppress a smile. "Better?" He tried not to stare at her. Leaning against the car's hood he crossed his arms facing toward the gas station but still able to see Tea in his peripherals.

Tea nodded. "Yes actually. I guess that's what I get for sleeping in the back seat of a car, though it was far more comfortable than sleeping on the ground let me tell you." She looked a lot more awake but there was still sleep in her eyes.

Sam completely understood where she was coming from. He had had his fare share sleeping in the Impala. He looked up seeing Dean walking across the lot with three cups balanced between his hands.

Dean smirked exchanging glances with Sam. "Morning Tea. Did you sleep well?" He let Sam take the top cup then handed Tea the one in his left hand. "Didn't know how you like it so that's just black but I have sugar and creamer." He pulled out the small packets holding them out to her.

"Aw thanks." She took them from him. Putting her cup on top of the car she added a sugar and creamer to it. After replacing the top she moved the cup in a circular motion to stir it up.

Sam looked at Dean, "Did you?" He whispered gesturing to Tea with his head.

Dean glanced over at him taking a drink. He nodded slightly trying not to make it obvious. As subtly as he could he was pulling the Colt out of his waist band.

Tea took a cautious sip. Seconds later she sputtered coughing the coffee up.

The boys exchanged wide eyed looks. Sam in turn pulled the knife he got from Ruby out of his pocket. Both poised to attack the girl if they needed to.

Tea, completely oblivious to the boys, cleared her throat a couple of times. "Ah excuse me. Coffee went down the wrong pipe. Don't you just hate when that happens?" She looked up at the brothers finally noticing how they were armed with their weapons pointed at her. "Woah cool gun." Tea put the coffee cup on the roof of the car and started to move toward the boys.

"You might not want to do that." Sam spoke through tight lips.

Tea stopped. "Do what?" She looked at the gun. "That's a Colt right? Those guns are so awesome. You don't see guns made like that anymore." She didn't seem to understand the possible danger she was in.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Christo."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "You know that's Latin for God right?" She eyed the Colt.

Dean looked at Sam with surprise. "She didn't flinch."

Sam twisted the knife between his fingers looking at his brother. "They are supposed to. Christo. But she..." He glanced at Tea who just stared back at them not really believing what she was seeing. "Her mouth didn't smoke at all."

"You know I am standing right here?" Tea looked at them in disbelief. "And by the way I can hear you." She flashed a smile. "What are you two talking about anyway?"

Dean's eyes grew. "I think we've made a mistake." He released the gun and tucked it back into his waist band. "Her eyes didn't flick black."

Sam replaced the knife. "She's going to need an explanation now, and I'm thinking it will have to be the whole thing." He sent a smirk Tea's way.

"Still standing here." Tea rolled her eyes. She picked up the cup of coffee and took a big gulp. "Hummm a bit watery and its kind of cold." She took another sip. "So are we going to head on?" She seemed to have completely forgotten about the fact that Sam and Dean had been pointing weapons at her moments before. "You said it was only an hour and a half right?" She looked at Sam questioning.

"Un yeah something like that." Sam blinked. He wasn't quite sure how to access the situation. Clearly Tea had seen them pull the knife and Colt on her but she seemed not to be letting it bother her at all.

The three stared at each other for what seemed like ages. "Are we going to go? I think the guy behind the cash register is starting to get suspicious. Tea jerked her thumb behind her. "Plus the clouds are getting darker."

"Oh yeah we should." Dean sent a questioning look at Sam. He knew by the returning look, Sam was just as much off his game as Dean was. "So you said the coffee was cold?"

"Just a bit." Tea took as sip. "And a bit watery, how about yours?" She smiled not giving anything she was thinking away. Inside her was slightly freaked that they had pulled weapons on her but she needed the ride.

"Same here." Sam lifted his cup to his lips taking a sip. The coffee was luke-warm and not as strong as he would have preferred it to be.

In a quick unspoken agreement they all climbed into the car. Dean started up the ignition and cranked the stereo.

"Dean really?" Sam rolled his neck to look at Dean.

"What?" Dean smiled feigning innocence. "Oh fine." He turned it down humoring his little brother. Pulling out of the gas station he accelerated down the highway.

"Oh I love this song! Can you turn it up?" Tea smiled brightly, staring at the radio as if it would help her hear better.

"You like this stuff?" Sam glanced over his shoulder at her. "I thought you said you liked Japanese music."

"Well yeah but this is classic American." Tea rolled her eyes. "How can you not like it?"

"This had to be before you were born though." Dean smiled liking this girl even more. "How do you even know this stuff?"

"Older brother, who had ten years on me." Tea's voice made it sound like he had just asked why Blue Jays weren't called Orange Jays. "And he got it from our dad who had twenty years on Jensen."

Dean smirked. "Sounds good to me." He reached back over and increased the volume.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Sammy do I need to remind you what the rule of the radio is?" Dean leaned his head to the right only looking at Sam from the corner of his eyes.

"Driver has control and shotgun shuts his pie hole!" Tea beamed. "Or at least that is how I've always heard it."

Dean let out a snort of laughter. "Exactly!" He nodded. "See you should know this stuff Sammy boy. Tea knows and we haven't even known her for twenty-four hours."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He let them win this battle, not caring all that much.

All of a sudden singing broke out in a language neither of the boys could place. "Oh!" Tea looked surprised. "My bad." She pulled out her phone as it was singing out 'I've got you, under my skin.' She pushed the 'SEND' button. "Howdy big brother." She smiled brightly. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

There was silence as Tea listened to Jared's reply. "Oh haha!" She rolled her eyes. Suddenly her face sobered up. "Yeah I know it is." She had hard time swallowing. "I'm sorry but I can't make it." Tea had lowered her voice but Sam and Dean could still hear the pain and sorrow that had appeared. "I know but I'm kind of out of state right now."

Wincing she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Look I don't really have anything I need to explain. You know how it was before you left, well Austin wasn't far enough away." She paused again. "Yeah, yeah shut up." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Tell him Happy Birthday for me and that I'm sorry but I'll come to visit him sometime soon." Tea's throat started closing up. "Jared, please be rational. Jen would have supported my decisions." She let her head drop against the back of the seat. "You know that is about as true as Santa Clause." Looking up at the ceiling she sighed heavily.

Dean had no idea what the siblings were talking about but her most recent comment made him chuckle. With the reflection of the glare he got from Tea, he figured his laughter was ill placed.

"You don't think I don't know that Jare?" Tea pursed her lips. "I have to go. Please when you go, tell him I truly am sorry that I'm not there. Tell him I miss him and..." She had to stop because of the tightness in her throat. "And tell him I promise I will come to visit him soon." She bit down on her lip. "Yeah I love you too Jare. You stay safe. I will too. Bye now."

It only took a few seconds after she ended the call for her to drop her head in her hands fighting for control of her emotions.

Sam and Dean exchanged not knowing if they should say anything or not. Finally after a minute or two Sam broke the silence. "So was that Japanese?"

"Hu?" Tea looked up. Her eyes held a slight reddish tinge to them. "The ringtone?" She looked down at her phone, still clutched in one hand. "No it was Korean. It's from that band I mentioned last night. Actually I think ninety-nine percent of my ringtones are clips of their songs."

"Oh cool." Sam flashed a small smile. "It sounded interesting. Do you know what they are saying?" He turned in his seat to look at her.

"I know a rough translation. It's something along the lines of 'You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me, You can't escape.' And then the 'I've got you under my skin.' It repeats the first three and then 'You're my slave.'" She couldn't help but laugh thinking about the times Ren and her had joked about that part. "It is the chorus of the title song for their fourth Korean album, but they also have a version of the song in Japanese and one in Chinese as well." She lifted the corners of her lips in a smile but that disappeared almost instantly.

"So how did you get into a band that doesn't sing in English?" Dean was confused. "Or at least... Sings mostly in a different language, since there is some English obviously."

"My best friend, Ren, from high school was in love with the band." Tea smiled slightly at the many memories of thousands of conversations between the two of them about the five band members. "At first I just thought they were good looking but then I started actively listening to their music and got hooked as well."

"But they aren't from around here, how did you get their music? Or do they have strictly English stuff?" Dean questioned further.

"At first I got the music less than legally." Tea blushed. "But over time, through Birthdays, Christmases, Easters and buying them on my own I got all their CDs and singles, even some of their concerts." Tea continued to smile even though it didn't reach into her eyes. She still couldn't shake off the conversation she had with Jared.

"How many CDs could they possibly have? I mean for goodness sake you make it sound like they have tons." Dean looked back questioning.

"They have four albums in Korean and four in Japanese, one Christmas album, two non-stop mixes and a best album. In Korea they have four singles and I think they are working on their thirty-first Japanese single." Tea wracked her brain. "As for concerts they've had three in Korea and four in Japan."

"Holy..." Sam looked surprised. "Those guys must be old and have been singing for some time now."

Tea shook her head. "Their seventh year anniversary is in December. They just work really hard." She sighed. "One of their songs is even in the fourth Fast and Furious movie, well 30 seconds of it is." Had they been talking about the band any other time she would have enthusiastically shared her knowledge. But she couldn't bring herself to the ecstatic level that was normal for her when discussing the members. "And the oldest is only twenty-four years old; the youngest is twenty-two."

"I don't mean to pry," Sam snorted, "and I know I said that before, is there something wrong? I mean you know so much about this band and if I remember correctly you were all smiles about them earlier this morning, but you sound like you are giving a school report now."

Tea licked her lips. "The phone call I got, it was my brother Jared. My other brother, Jensen's birthday is coming up and Jared wanted me to come with him to Jen's grave." She struggled to keep her composure. "And like I said he didn't even have a clue what was going on. Also he thought it would be a good time to give me a lecture on how quitting school and leaving mom was a bad thing." Pausing for a second to think she shook her head. "Well he sees it as I left her even though I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

**So I've still gotten no reviews since the second chapter. It kind of makes me sad. I really love reviews so if you would please, it could just be one word or something I just like reviews.**

**Ah the ringtone for this chapter is from the song Mirotic. If anyone wants to see the MV thus hearing the song go to YouTube and type in 'Mirotic MV' trust me it is well worth the time it takes to watch it. Plus the five guys are just gorgeous.**

**Now here is a preview for the next chapter "Talking"**

Tea pursed her lips. "When was the last time you saw a sunrise on a sunset or the stars that take up the sky?"

Dean couldn't believe they were talking about this. He glanced at his brother. "We don't really look at them much anymore," he confessed. "Don't get up early enough for the sunrise, we are pretty much always doing something when it sets and even though we drive around a lot but at least I don't pay much attention to the stars."

Tea sighed. "God paints a new and unique sunrise every morning and then paints an equally one-of-a-kind sunset each evening. He put those stars up there to show just how important we are to him. But you say he doesn't care." She just shook her head.

**If you would please go and review I would love it very much. I'm sorry that I broke my cycle of 5 days. I'll get back on that if I can. Please review!**


	6. Talking

**Once again I've broken the cycle and I'm sorry. But I had other things to do this weekend. I hope you like this chapter even though it goes all into religion and what not. I'm sorry if you don't like that kind of thing or if you don't believe in what it is saying. If you've watched the shows you get a mix of different religions including Christianity. This chapter goes into Tea's beliefs about God if you don't like it I'm sorry I will update soon so you can read more. Enjoy "Talking"**

"We always have choices." Sam could tell the current conversation was going downhill so he figured it would be a good idea to change the subject. "So do you know where you are running to?"

Tea sighed. "Anywhere, everywhere." She just shook her head. "I don't really know. I'm just leaving it for the big man upstairs to decide." She smiled, really smiled for the first time since the call, unconsciously her hand moved to the cross that hung on a chain around her neck. "Where ever He takes me is where I've set my sights on."

It took all of Dean's will power not to burst into hysterical laughter. "How do you know there is a man upstairs?" He looked back over his shoulder at her. "I mean if there really was do you think he would let all this bad stuff happen?"

"He gave us the choice to be who we are." Tea pulled her bottom lip up under her top lip. "Like He made angels first but gave them no choice, they had to love Him and worship Him. He didn't want forced devotion." She stopped to think. "I mean which would you rather have, someone who loves you and would do anything for you because they have to, that they have no other option, or would you rather have someone who loves you because they want to love you."

Sam had never really thought about it from that point of view before. He had heard Cass and other angels talk about humans and Lucifer had explained things to convince Sam to say 'yes' to being his vessel but he had never heard it the way Tea put it. "That still doesn't explain why he has let it get this bad."

"True but if He fixed everything it would be taking away human's free will." Tea wet her lips. "As I see it He doesn't want to do that. He wants people to love Him on their own accord. Did you know that it is during the very hard times that people turn back to Him. Like in the Great Depression, there were more people going to church and giving tithes than ever before in American history." She smirked. "If everything was going peachy we wouldn't feel like we need Him, even though we obviously do."

"I guess you are right." Tea's opinion was so different then what he had heard before. Sam couldn't help but think how Joshua had told Dean and him that God just wouldn't do anything and that he didn't care. "What if He just doesn't care anymore?"

Tea pursed her lips. "When was the last time you saw a sunrise or a sunset or the stars that take up the sky?"

Dean couldn't believe they were talking about this. He glanced at his brother. "We don't really look at them much anymore," he confessed. "Don't get up early enough for the sunrise, we are pretty much always doing something when it sets and even though we drive around a lot but, at least for me, I don't pay much attention to the stars."

Tea sighed. "God paints a new and unique sunrise every morning and then paints an equally one-of-a-kind sunset each evening. He put those stars up there to show just how important we are to Him. But you say He doesn't care." She just shook her head.

"How do the stars show that we are important to him?" Sam was critical. He was surprised that Dean hadn't protested against her more. It surprised him even more that Dean actually seemed to be listening to what she was saying.

"God put each star in place. They are so beautiful and He knows them each by name. He knows the exact date He formed them and the exact date in which they will die. Even with all that He still gives us the air we breathe, the food we eat, and the water we drink." Tea smiled brightly. "He never gives us too much to handle. He knows us so well He could tell us how many hairs we have on our head and the number of hairs that have fallen out of your head each day since you were born." She stopped. "Now you tell me that someone who knows how many hairs you have on you head doesn't care about you."

Tea had both of them there. Neither could imagine spending all that time or even caring enough without going psychologically insane to know the number of hairs on a person's head. "So he does care?" Dean let a small smile appear on his lips, it was a much brighter outlook on life than believing God had totally given up hope.

"Of course. Though it may seem at times that He doesn't care, like letting the guilty go free and the economy to go down the potty and letting bad things happen to good people, He still loves us. I mean according to the Old Testament all we deserve is hell eternally. Well not just in the Old Testament because we do, humans are horrible with all of our sinning and what not. But God sent His only son to die, a criminal's death, with no fault of his own, just to save us from ourselves and from the Devil, one of God's fallen angels." Tea hugged herself. "Sounds like He cares a lot more than anyone gives him credit for."

"So you believe in Heaven too?" Dean smiled. Though the time that he and Sam could actually remember being up there wasn't the best time ever. Ash and Pamela both seemed to be enjoying it immensely though.

"Yes sir." Tea bobbed her head up and down. "I am so completely sure of it and I can't wait."

Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So how did you get such strong blind faith anyways?"

Tea's face calmed. "I guess it was Jensen mainly. He had major faith, kept me on the straight and narrow until I was old enough to make it my faith on my own." She bit her lip, their conversation had actually made her forget about the phone call with Jared, but now thinking about Jensen brought it back. "As long as I could remember Jen had to pull Mom out of bed to drive us to church on Sunday mornings. Well at least until I was six then Jen got his license and was able drive us."

"But how do you know it's not a hoax? I mean it's kind of hard to believe that someone could know how many hairs I have on my head and know it for you and Sam and all the rest of the world." Dean voiced his doubts. He had never been one for religion. Working with the angels hadn't helped his thoughts either.

"That's what faith is." Tea smirked. "Let me ask you something. Have you ever, with your own eyes, seen a whale?"

"You mean like not in a picture or anything?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah like in real life at a zoo or out in the wild." Tea answered.

"I sure haven't." Dean glanced over at Sam getting the same shake of the head from him.

"The how do you know they are real?" Tea leaned forward resting her elbows on the median between the brothers.

"I've seen pictures and seen them on TV and in movies." Dean frowned. He wasn't quite positive where this was going but didn't like it much.

"How do you know those weren't just made up? You know like photo shop or CGI stuff. You've never seen a real whale but you know they are real." Tea looked like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"But the only real thing you have to prove that God is real is a book that a whole lot of people believe is fiction." Sam countered. Even though he had tried to keep up a faith from when he was little lately he found it hard.

"Okay that's true. Let me give you one more." She smiled remembering the situation her youth leader always used. "Prove to me that there is air."

Dean looked over at his brother perplexed. "Well there is wind. You can see it through the trees." He really didn't know how else to describe it.

Tea calmed her face once again. "But you can't see it or touch it." She waved her hand through the air. "You can't taste or smell it. How exactly do you know it is there?" With a smile, she looked at each brother, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess you don't." Sam couldn't believe how interesting her question was or how much sense it made. "I mean you can see the effects of it but you really can't know that air is there."

"Exactly!" She beamed. "God is the same way. He is all around us even though we can't use any of our senses to know for sure."

Sam smirked; he had never been able to see it from the way she posed it before. She was truly one unique individual for being able to put it that way. He was definitely going to have to introduce her to Cass, maybe she could get him to stop being all mopey. "I like your outlook."

"Thank you." She settled back into the seat.

Dean shook his head with a laugh. He could understand her outlook but still couldn't get past the fact that Joshua had told them that God didn't care anymore.

Silence stretched inside of the car. No one really had all that much to say as they got closer to their destination.

The darkening clouds outside finally let loose a monsoon of rain. It pelted the windows barely allowing sight even with the wipers on high.

Dean slowed down to about forty. "This is just great." He glared out into the oblivion of the storm. "Why the hell does it keep raining so much?"

They drove through the small town of Ione continuing on the highway to Metaline Falls where their case was taking them. About a minute's drive past the last house there was two police cruisers blocking the two lane interstate. Dean had slowed down even more going through the town and had to stop when the cop car came into sight.

The officer posted climbed out of his car with an umbrella and a flashlight. He walked right up to the Impala and shone a beam of light in the window. Fortunately the cop was holding the umbrella over where as little rain as possible could get into the Impala as Dean rolled down the window. "Morning officer," Dean said with a smile. _Though,_ he noted, _it looks more like nighttime with all these thunder clouds._

"You three need to turn around and head back down to Ione." The officer didn't give back any of the politeness that Dean had offered. This was probably due to the fact that he was stuck out on a highway while it poured down rain turning people away. "Road's closed."

Dean looked out of the windshield. "We really need to get to Metaline Falls though." He could only imagine how much it sucked being stuck there in the middle of the downpour. "You think you could let us through? We will be extra careful."

"No." With a gruff gesture of his chin, he pointed his flashlight in the opposite direction of where they faced. "U-turn and make your way back to Ione. No one is getting through."

"When will the road be clear enough to drive through?" Dean tried to keep his voice as sweet as possible. Even though he and Sam were technically "dead" to the law, it wouldn't stop a pissed off small town cop from running their faces and finding out they didn't actually die in the station back a year or so ago.

"Whenever this damned rain calls it quit," the police officer growled through his teeth. Even though he was wearing a heavy trench coat under a thick plastic poncho Dean could still tell the rain was slowly soaking through the officers clothes.

"Is there some other way around?" Dean put on his nicest smile that wasn't flirty. "Like I said we really need to get to Metaline Falls."

"Look sonny-boy you need to get your pretty little dinosaur off this road. I am done talking with you. Go back to Iona, get a damn room in the motel there and wait it out like everyone else you hear." Without a seconds warning he pulled away from the car letting the rain pelt through the open window.

Dean struggled to get it up in as little amount of time as possible. He scowled at the fact that his pride and joy, '67 Impala, had just been called a 'dinosaur.' Slowly he put his car into reverse pulled at least a hundred feet away from the cop car and then made an agonizingly slow u-turn. He couldn't even see the police car through the onslaught in his rear view mirror. "So now we have to wait out the rain in Ione? Didn't we just pass that place?"

Sam nodded. "There was a hotel right along the highway just outside the city, or there was one in the middle of town. I suggest the in-town one. It looked bigger."

"So what are we supposed to do about the case? A boy just got taken from Metaline Falls a day ago, if this thing follows the pattern we have six more days until whatever it is takes another one." Dean hated having to turn away from the case especially since it was just a little bit of water falling from the sky. O.K. maybe a lot of water but still it was just water.

With a shrug, Sam looked out the window seeing the land climbing up away from the road. "If we can't get past we will just have to wait it out. I don't think we will be able to do anything else." He glanced back at Tea finding she had given into the mercy of her MP3 player's headphones. He looked away blushing when he caught himself staring too long at her lips as she mouthed the words of the song. "We don't have much choice unless we can find another way to Metaline Falls. Hopefully whatever is taking the boys will be as put out by the rain as we are."

"What about the girl? Obviously she isn't a demon or by that ring of hers a shape shifter or any number of other things that can't stand the touch of silver." Dean wanted to look back but also didn't want to risk losing control of the car in this torrent. He didn't buy that the rain would mess with the kidnappings; things that went bump in the night rarely cared about the weather.

"She could still be psychic or something else entirely." Sam reached into his bag and pulled out the old leather journal their dad used to carry around. When he went missing five, almost six, years ago he had left it behind for his sons to find and use to aid their hunting.

"I think when we stop we need to give Cass and Bobby a call." Dean sighed. "Maybe Cass will know who or what she is and Bobby might know something more about the case or at least another route to get up north." He could already tell the case they had come to Washington for originally wasn't going to be the open-shut workings that he had hoped for. On the other hand Tea was cute and quirky even with her morals and her religious beliefs.

Sam nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

**So once again if this isn't your cup of tea I will update soon with the next chapter. And before we get to the preview I've actually gotten reviews!**

**destra: **Thank you very much for reviewing once for each chapter! It made me smile to see 5 new reviews in one day. Thank you for your praises. I think that Tea being so innocent brings more to her character because she may be 19 but she is really trusting. I guess if you hitch hike around you kind of have to be trusting. As for pulling weapons on her, if you look she never really understood that the boys were threatening her. So we will see what will come out of it.

K.T.**: **Thank you for another review. Yeah I can't wait to write up that chapter. It will be loads of fun so just wait and see!

**Ah and now to the preview for "The Motel"**

Tea just laughed. "How about since both of you are all macho now you settle it the old fashion way?" She jingled the keys smiling brightly.

"Give me my keys." Dean reached out and snatched the keys from her hands. "Go wait for me in the back." He stalked out into the rain angrily.

Tea shook her head. "And that is how you get a guy to do what you want him to do." She was smiling as she turned on her heal and headed to the back of the motel.

**Now I would love to get more reviews because I just love them! Hope you enjoyed this one and even if you didn't you will like the next one better. See you soon!**


	7. The Motel

**Ah new chapter! Back on my 5 day schedule... er well kind of at least it would be if I hadn't gotten off of it for the last chapter. Anyways this is "The Motel"**

They pulled into the parking lot of the second motel along the highway, the one more central to the rest of the town. The rain had only lessened slightly. Leaving everything except wallets in the car, the three made a mad dash car for the shelter of the lobby. All three still ended up soaked due to running the ten feet from the parked car to the entrance of the motel.

"So..." Tea turned to the brothers once inside the protection of the building. "Thanks so much for bringing me this far with you two." She smiled gratefully. "I really appreciate it and I insist that you let me buy ya'll dinner or lunch for your trouble."

"It was no trouble." Dean smirked. "But you are welcome."

Sam glanced at his brother. His mind was racing; they couldn't just let her go since they didn't know when or where the four demons were going to attack. "Hey after this ran clears Dean and I were heading up the highway to Metaline Falls. You are welcome to join us. Afterward we are making our way to South Dakota if you fancy going there too."

Tea smiled politely. "You two don't want me along. Remember I'm a minor." She whispered the last sentence jokingly but pointedly at Dean.

Dean smirked. "Not according to your license, remember." He tapped the side of his forehead with his pointer finger then gestured to the check-in counter. "Ladies first."

Tea bowed her head in gratitude. She stepped forward to meet with the young lady who couldn't be older than twenty-five standing behind the desk with a smile.

"Good rainy morning." With further examination her smile looked like someone forced it onto her face, as if she would rather be anywhere but there, behind the counter, waiting for people. "How may I help you today?"

Tea gave an obligatory smile back. "Morning. I'd like a room for the night. A single is all I need if you have one."

"There is only one size room here." The girl dropped the smile putting on an utterly bored persona. "Will all three of you be sharing a room?" She glanced over Tea's shoulder at Sam and Dean.

"Actually we, my brother and I, were going to get a room of our own, if that were possible." Dean leaned against the counter smiling flirtatiously.

"It's not." She stared at him blankly, not giving into his charm. "The rain has flooded out the river and some of the streets with homes near it. Their inhabitants parked it here." She rolled her eyes with detest. "So there is only one vacant room. It's got two full beds, a couch and a kitchen area with a breakfast table."

Tea swallowed. Even with their joking and comfortable nature together she had still only met the guys not even ten hours ago. "Is there another motel in town?" She didn't want it to sound like she really wanted to get away from the brothers especially since they had been so nice to her. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about how when they were in Coeur d'Alene the two boys had pulled weapons on her, even though at the time she hadn't even thought that the weapons were to be used against her.

"There is one about seven hundred feet that way along the highway." The girl gestured out the door and to her left. "But it's smaller than this motel so the possibility that they would have vacancy is slim." She paused. "Or you can go about a mile south across the Millpond and to the left where you will find another hotel."

Tea nodded. She turned to the brothers. "I don't mind if you two don't. It's only for a night, maybe two, anyways."

"Not if you are heading up to Metaline Falls," the employee butted in. "Once closed the cops normally keep the pass locked up for several days, minimum of five, once it stops raining that is. They just want to keep all these good folk safe."

"Well you never know another room can open up." Sam smiled optimistically. "We will take the room for three nights." He slipped a credit card out of his bill fold and placed it on the counter.

"No problem." She put the information from Sam's card into the ancient desk-top taking more than enough time. "There is an overhanging in the back if you want to pull your car around to get your bags out." She fished under the desk pulling out two metal keys and offering them to the three. "Those are for room 378. Make sure you bring back both of them cause if you don't you will get a fine."

"Thanks." Dean smiled at her. He started heading off letting Sam grab the keys. They walked over to the side of the lobby that held some hard looking love seats and a couch. Dean pulled out his car keys and tossed them to his little brother. "Have fun out there."

Sam caught the keys raising his eyebrow at Dean. "What do you mean? She's your car." Sam flicked his wrist sending the keys back to Dean.

Tea stuck out her hand out catching the keys mid-flight. "You two are really arguing about this?" She shook her head giggling a little. "Look don't be pansies." She glanced out seeing the rain pelting the pavement. "It's just water. Don't tell me you two are so sweet you will just melt from a bit of rain."

"Obviously not," Dean growled. He shook his head, the rain made his hair look even more spiky than normal.

Sam smirked, it had been a long time, if ever, that he had seen Dean get talked down to like that from a younger girl. "Hand them over I'll go." Sam held out his hand.

"No, no she is my car." Dean moved his finger gesturing for Tea to give him his keys. "I'll go bring her around back. You two be ready to get the bags out."

Tea just laughed. "How about since both of you are all macho now you settle it the old fashion way?" She jingled the keys smiling brightly.

"Give me my keys." Dean reached out and snatched the keys from her hands. "Go wait for me in the back." He stalked out into the rain angrily.

Tea shook her head. "And that is how you get a guy to do what you want him to do." She was smiling as she turned on her heal and headed to the back of the motel.

"You've done this before I'm guessing." Sam had no problem keeping up with her. He stopped when she did just inside the motel.

Tea pushed the strands of wet hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "I had two older brothers." She smirked playfully. "You do the math."

Sam laughed, the last time he had met a girl so brazed it was Joe, but she was a hunter and could easily take care of herself. "So tell me the truth do you really not mind sharing a hotel room with Dean and I?"

"Well..." Tea bit her lip; she was still really thinking that over herself. "I know we haven't known each other that long but I'd like to think I can read people and you two seem like really good guys." She leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest.

"You should see our battle scars." Sam didn't know what had come over him. He normally wasn't all that flaunty and open especially when it came to the possible exposure of their job.

"Oh?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "Battle scars are sexy!" Shock washed over her face as she realized what she said. "Oh goodness I'm sorry." She turned away blushing bright red. "Don't tell Dean I said that... He'll... I will never hear the end of it."

Sam chuckled. He mimed zipping his lips and throwing away an invisible key. "No worries, your secret is safe with me." He looked out the window seeing Dean pull up under the overhanging. "Shall we?" He held the door open so Tea could go out first.

Dean climbed out of his car glaring at the two. "You are going to pay for making me go out there." He went to the back to pull out his bag from the trunk.

Tea climbed into the back seat and pulled out her backpack and messenger bag. "You should probably get out of those wet clothes once we get up into the room Dean. You wouldn't want to catch a cold." She smiled sweetly at him, holding out her hand for his bag. "Here you wouldn't want all of your stuff getting wet now would you?"

Dean scowled not handing over his bag. "You're wet too." He shot a glare at Sam as if her being there was entirely his fault.

Sam suppressed his smile seeing his brother's face. "I'll take the car back out and you and Tea can head up to the room."He held the door key out to the oldest.

Sam's offer did not amuse Dean. He just held out his bag to the twenty-seven year old. "You take her up; I'll be a man and park the car." He walked off right as Sam got a hand around the strap of his bag.

Tea looked up at Sam. She never realized how he actually had a head and shoulders over her. "Did we make him angry?" The last thing she wanted to do was make one of them mad at her. "I was only joking earlier and just then trying to be helpful."

Sam sent a comforting smile her way. "Don't worry he will be fine." He shouldered Dean's bag. "Come on; let's head up to the room."

Together they started walking toward the rickety looking elevator. "Do you want me to get one of those?" Tea offered while they stood waiting for the elevator to come down.

Sam was loaded down with a big army green duffle bag, a leather messenger bag, an overstuffed back pack and a dirty green old timey cooler. He looked over at her with a grateful smile. "I wouldn't want you to have to carry too much. Don't forget I'm the macho guy here."

Tea blushed looking away. "If you insist." As the doors opened she stepped forward to hold them but let Sam actually get in first. "What room number are we in again?"

"Three seventy-eight." Sam placed the cooler and Dean's duffle lightly on the ground. He pulled out the two room keys from his pocket checking the numbers engraved on them just to make sure.

Tea reached over and pushed the third floor button. The ride up didn't take long but there was an annoying buzz for each floor. Finding the room wasn't all that easy. There didn't seem to be any numbering system.

They had only just found the room on the fourth floor when Sam's phone started ringing. Sam dumped the bags on one of the full beds and fished his phone out of his jeans pocket. "Dean..."

"Where the hell is this room supposed to be?" Tea could hear Dean shouting through the phone.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We are up on the fourth floor and we are about four or five doors to the left of the elevator, room number 378."

Dean growled. "I'll be up in a second."

Sam closed his phone not able to keep a smile from his face. "Oh he's mad." A small laugh escaped.

Tea giggled. She dropped her things on the couch with a sigh. "Your smile isn't going to help his anger." She teased. As the air conditioning kicked in, she remembered she was wet. "Um I'm going to go get changed." She jerked her thumb toward the bathroom. Quickly she pulled out a new set of clothing from her bag and scampered into the bathroom.

Sam ran his hand through his drenched hair. He heard Dean's stomp and headed to the door to open it for his brother. He figured even though it was unlocked Dean would start banging on it without even trying to open the door first.

Dean wore a scowl across his face as he entered. "Next time you are parking the car." He tossed his keys and cell phone on the breakfast table then pulled off his green jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair. "Damn storm." He pulled off his shoes and socks, throwing them wherever before starting to strip off his plain dark blue T-shirt.

"Oh..." Tea chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. In her arms was a bundle of clothes.

Dean turned his head to look at her. "What?" With his anger he didn't even notice how she ran her eyes over his bare torso checking him out. The action did not go unobserved by Sam though.

"I'll just..." She blushed a deep red turning around nearly running into the bathroom door. "Sorry, you two change. I'll come out when you are done." She closed the door with a light thunk.

Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but think of all those pretty girls that Dean had hooked up with and hoped Tea wouldn't be added to that list.

Silently he got his bag and pulled out a change of clothes.

Dean continued to change then went to the closet to hang up the wet clothes so they could dry. Going back to his bag he checked on the guns he had stowed in there making sure they weren't wet and then added the Colt to them. He placed the bag carefully in the corner near the bed.

Sam completed changing into a dry T-shirt and pair of jeans then checked his own arsenal. He hung up his clothes beside Dean's then knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come out now, we are changed."

Tea opened the door slowly, peaking out just to make sure. Dean waved at her from his stretched out position on the bed. With a short nod Dean's way, Tea opened the door fully and walked out. "So I hope you don't mind but I hung my clothes up in the bathroom." She folded herself onto the couch that sat between the doors for the bathroom and the closet, facing the beds. "And sorry once again for walking out on you."

"No problem." Dean gave her one of his signature smirks with an added a wink to it. "It was just my shirt though. Haven't you seen a guy without his shirt on before? I mean obviously not one as good looking as me but still." He had his hands folded behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him with his left ankle over his right looking overly smug. All traces of the anger from before had left him.

Tea rolled her eyes exaggeratedly dramatic. "No I only grew up in a house with two older brothers and right next door to two other boys. But granted we lived in a Mormon part of town so everyone kept themselves very conservative not letting any skin show." Sarcasm swam through her words like an Olympic swimmer in the gold medal race.

"No wonder you wanted to get out." Dean joked with her. "I mean I know they probably looked just plain compared to what is lying in front of you, but still."

Sam shook his head with a disapproving eye roll. He knew his brother liked to lay on the talk about his looks thickly. But Tea had already claimed she didn't go for guys Dean's age. Even with his disagreements to his brother's comments Sam remained quiet sitting on the edge of the bed that Dean was not occupying.

He couldn't help but look at Tea. She had pulled her white blond hair into a low pony-tail and had replaced her wet violet shirt and jeans with a form fitting baby blue ¾ sleeved swoop-neck shirt and a pair of tan denim shorts that made her legs look long and luscious.

"Well they are my brothers or in Andy and Ian's case were close enough to me for my mind to consider them my brothers." Tea picked up a pillow and hugged it to herself. "So thinking about them, any of the four, would be downright creepy." A shiver rippled through her body. "Especially if I thought about Jensen and Jared in that way. Andy and Ian aren't as bad cause we aren't really related but still. Ewww."

Sam let a small bubble of laughter escape. "Sorry about Dean, he is... has just a slightly over exaggerated self-image." He got up and went to the window looking out to see if the rain had lessened any.

"I take offence to that college-boy." Dean picked up one of the bed's pillows and chunked it at his little brother.

In on fluid motion Sam turned and caught the pillow before sending it sailing back at Dean. "Tell me I'm lying and I will take it back." He smirked at his brother before flopping down on the bed. "So unfortunately it doesn't look like the rain is going to be stopping anytime soon."

"Bummer." Tea sighed; the air coming from between her lips lifted her side swept bangs slightly. "Guess ya'll are stuck with me." She dropped the pillow behind her head as she lay down. "So what are we going to do?" She turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand. She couldn't help but think how much easier it was getting to talk with them and joke with them as if they had been friends for ages.

**Very unexpectedly I got a review! (I say unexpectedly cause the previous chapter was pretty heavy on the religious side and as you know religion is pretty much one of the worst subjects to bring up cause you never know how someone else will respond.)**

**Destra:** Thank you, I never thought about it as being beautiful but I can see your point. As for innocent acceptance... I'm a little confused. What do you mean? Like her still believing after all those years? or like starting to believe at a young age because of her older brother? And thanks... it's actually how I would describe my faith... well without the older brother part, cause it was my parents not a ten year older brother.

**Ah so yet another chapter comes to an end but not until we have a little snippet from the next. Here is "Poker"**

Tea shot Dean a glare. "You know it is possible to talk without using fowl language." She pulled away from the window reclosing the blinds.

Dean was taken aback. He couldn't remember ever being scolded from a kid about his choice of words, or being scolded by a kid for anything for that matter. "Well I am so sorry mother. Last time I checked shit is a thing and therefore able to be used in a sentence at anytime."

Sam struggled to suppress a burst of laughter as Tea walked up to Dean craning her neck to stare up at him in the eye.

"It is a derogatory term used to describe a thing." Tea's eyebrows formed a stretched out V on her forehead.

**Hehehe I think this is my favorite part of the chapter, possibly for the whole story thus far. Anyways there you have it! Thanks for reading and I will try to post once again on the 15th**


	8. Poker

**So I almost posted this yesterday but then realized that I had one more day, so i reviewed and perfected this chapter. So here is "Poker!"**

"Well there is always that wonderful card game called Poker," Dean said with a smile. He could remember countless times of wasting away the day with a deck of cards and a stack of poker chips in front of him. He had used his remarkable skills to win a good lot of his and Sam's traveling money this way, though his last big game had been against that immortal witch guy, Patrick, who played for years instead of money. Incidentally he had lost his years, but to console his pride he kept telling himself Patrick had been around cheating people out of their lives for ages.

Sam rolled his eyes. He too remembered the many times that Dean would come back proud of himself, fresh from winning a large pot. Though Sam had never been much of the card shark his brother was, he did smile every time he thought of how he won against Patrick when neither Bobby nor Dean could master said feat.

"Poker?" Tea raised an eyebrow at the oldest. It's not that she had never heard of the game, because she had. Her two brothers used to have poker games in their apartment over the garage that the two of them built together one summer. She could still remember sitting up in Jensen's or on a rare occasion Jared's lap gazing at the red and black cards not understanding one bit. Jensen even called her his good luck charm once or twice.

"Yeah, you know like Texas Hold'em." Dean's eyes were alight. Sometimes being able to win a good hand or be able to bluff a terrible hand was the best feeling in the world, for a few seconds at least. But that wasn't very often and mostly long and far in between. "You do know how to play Texas Hold'em right?"

Tea bit her lip nervously. Jensen had taught her when she was about five or six. But she had never really been one to grasp the game or understand the strategies to bluffing. All that coupled with her lack of money or willingness to seemingly waste said money made her give up playing it all together. "I learned when I was little," Tea confessed truthfully. "But I haven't played in ages and am not very good at it. On the other hand I am willing to relearn it, if you really want to play." She let a small smile grace her lips.

Tea wasn't one to just sit back and let other people have all the fun. She found from a young age that she detested people who would sit out if they didn't like or weren't willing to learn something new. In Tea's mind that was one way to waste a life away. When faced with a new game or a game she didn't particularly like she would learn or just grin and bear it hoping the others would be willing to do something else afterward.

This outlook transcended in the way she ate. Her mom always complained that Tea was one of the pickiest little kids she had ever met, and being the pre-kindergarten teacher at a public school allowed her to meet quite a good number of kids. As Tea got older she learned to eat more exotic foods, widening her taste palate. After a while she was the first person among her friends to try out a new food. If she liked it her friends would try it as well and if Tea didn't like the food her friends would find something else to eat.

Sam sighed knowing just about exactly what was going through his brother's mind. He would be thinking something along the lines of Tea being new and easy money. "We can play for fun." Sam deliberately looked at Dean giving more emphasis on the last word. "You know, no money, since Tea doesn't know how to play and that wouldn't be fair to her." He sent a smile Dean's way.

"Of course cause gambling is illegal." Dean took it in stride. If he really thought about it, playing for money in this situation was pretty pointless. Sam and Dean pretty much shared their money; they would pay for each other not even thinking about it. So he would just be able to win Tea's money, which if he really considered it, like Sam said it wouldn't be fair.

Tea laughed. "Somehow I get the feeling that a simple law wouldn't stop you." She lifted herself up off the couch slowly stretching the whole way. "So are we going to play?"

The better part of the next three hours were spent at the small four person kitchen table with cards and stacks of clay chips that belonged to Dean's professional poker set. The boys had taught Tea not only Texas Hold'em but 5-Card Stud, 7-Card Stud, 5-Card Draw, and a game called Omaha, which was very similar to Texas Hold'em except each player held two more cards in their hand.

Tea loved getting to learn the games. Being taught by cute men, giving her a reason to stare, made the time even better. Even though she didn't do all that well in the chip standings, she still enjoyed sitting, talking and laughing with Sam and Dean.

Having just gotten out on a flush draw, Tea got up and stretched. "Oh, wow it has been three hours." She went to the window and peered out. "But it is still raining, just not as hard.

"Seriously?" Sam joined her at the window leaving Dean to shuffle the cards. "Ah it's barely drizzling. Though it would be a perfect time to go get something to eat if we should choose to do so." He looked back at his brother.

"Food sounds good." Dean shuffled the cards one more time before placing them on the table. "Do you think they will have anything edible in town?"

"Don't know it's a small town. I am sure there will be something to eat though." Sam turned toward his brother.

Tea on the other hand kept looking out the window. "It looks like there is a little restaurant about a block away." Their room faced toward the town's Main Street. "We could walk if you two don't mind getting a little wet. I mean it is barely coming down."

Dean silently rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but like the girl even with her near constant teasing over one thing or another. It made him smile how innocent she seemed, though her trustfulness was a bit disconcerting. He had never met anyone with the ability to lay eyes on a person and immediately trust them the way Tea had done with the two brothers.

"Sounds good to me." Dean got up from the table and went over to his bag near the bed he claimed. "Hopefully they will have something other than all that healthy shit. Or if it is, it won't taste like cardboard."

Tea shot Dean a glare. "You know it is possible to talk without using foul language." She pulled away from the window reclosing the blinds.

Dean was taken aback. He couldn't remember ever being scolded from a kid about his choice of words, or being scolded by a kid for anything for that matter. "Well I am so sorry mother. Last time I checked shit is a thing and therefore able to be used in a sentence at anytime."

Sam struggled to suppress a burst of laughter as Tea walked up to Dean craning her neck to stare up at him in the eye.

"It is a derogatory term used to describe a thing." Tea's eyebrows formed a stretched out V on her forehead. "People who use said terns just show how stupid they are because they can't figure out any other ways to describe what they are trying to say." She had her hands balled into fists pressed against her hips and everything.

A coughing laugh erupted from Sam's throat. "Sorry." He waved his hand trying to get both Tea and his brother to look away from him. He was thankful that Dean looked amused with Tea's speech and not angry. Dean tended to do irrational things when he got angry enough, though a scolding by a nineteen year old was probably not going to tip the scale.

"Excuse me." Dean stretched out the first word making it last several extra syllables. He lowered his eyes to look back at Tea. "I will have to remember to use my GED learning to extravagantly describe things more often." With a small smile sent in Tea's direction he looked at his sibling. "So are we going to get something to eat even if it is healthy cardboard tasting mush?"

The switch inside Tea turned and she started smiling. Her hands fell from her hips and as she glanced in Sam's direction. "Yeah?"

Sam coughed again to prevent laughter from escaping. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Ah so that was the eighth chapter! As for the seventh I got a review!**

**K.T.: **Well I can't give to much away but you'll see how it goes. I have a method to my madness. I hope it didn't sound too preachy or that I was trying to convert people cause I so am not. If I can predict she will find out within the next few chapters I promise and it will be interesting! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**And to leave you wanting more here is a little tidbit from the next chapter "Ken's Grill and Bar"**

Sandra wrote down the orders. "Okay I'll go put these in and then bring you your coffee." She winked at Dean before heading off.

"I think someone has a crush on you." Tea giggled looking at Dean. She unwrapped the straw and dropped it in her water before taking a sip.

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Does this someone have light blond hair and a name starting with the letter T?" He smiled playfully at the girl. "Cause I can so go for a girl like that."

**Hehehe I try to get the most random little bit of the next chapter but could also make a bit of sense. anyway I hope no one gets mad cause, at least to me, it seems that it's going really slowly, since it hasn't even been a day in the Supernatural world. But if I recall correctly most of the shows only go through a week and then if you read the books they are pretty much the same.**

**Anyways hope everyone enjoyed and please review!**


	9. Ken's Grill and Bar

**Ah another chapter down and yet more and more to come! Here is the 9****th**** chapter "****Ken's Grill and Bar****" hope as always you enjoy!**

With the mutual agreement of edible food being a good thing they locked up, placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, then headed down to the lobby. The girl from before still stood at the front desk. She had moved the key board aside and was playing some form of solitaire on the empty wood.

"Hey sweetheart." Dean left Sam and Tea to walk over to the desk leaning against it. "So my brother, his girlfriend and I were thinking of getting something to eat." When he talked about them he smiled over at Sam and Tea as if to make sure the girl would know who he was speaking about. "Do you have any suggestions for us? We thought a local would be able to tell us better than Google or Map Quest."

Tea shifted on her feet uneasily. From a look up at Sam, he was also shuffling his feet. He gave her an apologetic smile when he caught her looking at him.

"You know you can put that three on the four." Dean pointed out the cards when it was obvious his flirting was being ignored.

The girl shot him a dark look. "I know how to play the game thank you very much." She glanced back down moving the cards he had indicated. "Look I may be a local but I'm not into this play house with a tourist for even one night."

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "We are just trying to find something good to eat around here. I'm not good at playing house anyways." He leaned in lowering his voice. "But I love playing doctor if that would please you more." His smile grew from ear to ear.

The girl rolled her eyes. "There is Ken's Grill and Bar down Main Street. They have good food and beer all at the same place." She turned her head back toward her game completely ignoring Dean's doctor comment. "And the rain is supposed to clear up by tonight."

"Thank you very much." Dean moved toward Sam and Tea. "See you later." The three headed out the door into the drizzle.

As the three walked down the street Sam and Dean's heads were both on a swivel looking every which way. Growing up with John Winchester and the years of hunting with and without him had taught the two to always be ready for anything at anytime. It was the times when you least expected something to happen that the whole world blew apart.

Tea walked between the two half way lost in her own world. When Dean had called her Sam's girlfriend, she could only fidget and feel weird. But now thinking about it, she wouldn't necessarily mind if it was actually true.

She stole a peek up at him from the corner of her eye through her eyelashes. In her mind she could picture him as one of the secret service men with the way he seemed to be taking in their entire surroundings. But then she remembered his pretty smile and the way his brown hair tickled his ears, both of which she thought made him even cuter than he already was.

When they reached the restaurant Dean moved ahead and opened the door for Tea and Sam to walk through first.

A sweet looking waitress with dirty blond hair pulled back into a high pony-tail smiled as the three walked up to the host stand. "Afternoon what can I do for you three?"

"We'd like a table." Dean smiled flirtatiously back at her. If the girl in the motel wouldn't give into his charm he would have to put his efforts toward someone else. Plus it never hurt to be nice to the person serving you your lunch.

"Well you're in luck," she flicked her neck sending her bangs out of her face. "I have a table that you can eat at. Just follow me."

As told the three followed her deeper into the establishment once she picked up three menus. There weren't many people around but both brothers were checking every face just to make sure they didn't recognize anyone.

Sam was mainly checking faces to see if any of the four demon possessed guys from his vision were there in the restaurant. He let a small sigh of relief escape when he found that all the people there were at least ten years if not older than the four meat suits he had seen kill Tea.

Tea slid into the bench on one side of the booth the waitress had lead them too. She picked up the menu placed in front of her as Sam and Dean took the bench across the table from her.

"Can I get you three anything to drink?" She pulled out a note pad from her black apron she wore tied around her size four waist over top of her dark denim blue jeans. "We freshly squeeze our orange juice and lemonade every morning and grind up a new pot of coffee every ten minutes if we haven't used all of it yet."

"Black coffee for me." Dean continued to smile in his politely flirty way.

"Diet Coke." Sam lifted a finger.

"Just a glass of water, no ice, thanks." Tea smiled as well.

The girl smiled back. "Well I'm Sandra and I will be your server today. You look over that menu and I will be back in a jiff with your drinks."

"Thank you." Tea continued her smile as Sandra walked away.

The restaurant was good sized for a small town such as this, Tea noted. They had passed the bar on the way in; it took up the far wall and seemed to double as a breakfast counter. Behind it Tea could see the door leading to the kitchen, that she watched Sandra walk through. In between the bar and the set up tables was about ten to fifteen feet of open floor that Tea suspected was used for a dance floor when they sun disappeared under the horizon nightly. Then there was the eating area with booths set up along the walls and rectangular tables and chairs in the middle of that side of the room.

"So what are you thinking about eating Tea?" Dean's voice pulled her out of her examination.

Tea focused her eyes on the brothers. "Oh uh..." She had opened the menu but hadn't given it much of her attention yet. "Well..." She looked down; a picture of the house salad caught her eye first. Next she saw a picture of a burger that looked rather good for it just being a picture.

She bit her lip thinking. On any normal day she would go for the burger no questions asked. But it looked pretty big and she didn't want to look like a pig in front of the boys. On the other hand if she got the salad she would look like a health nut. Neither of the two options agreed with her, especially the health freak persona because of Dean's comment back at the motel room.

"Tea?" It was Sam's concerned look that made her realize that the two had been holding a conversation and had asked her a question which she had neither heard nor answered.

"Sorry?" Tea looked up questioningly. "Lost in thought, what did you ask?" She tried to prevent herself from staring too long into his beautiful green-brown eyes.

"Just wondering if you've decided yet." The small quirk to the side of Sam's lips made Tea's heart flutter.

Tea looked down at the menu once again. This time a bowl of bean chili caught her attention. "The chili looks yummy." She scanned over the rest of the menu not getting much. "And they have chicken strips, which is always pretty safe to eat."

"So what you're saying is you don't know what you want to eat either?" Dean glanced over his menu at her a smile playing on his lips. "I think the bacon cheese burger sounds pretty good myself."

"What about you Sam?" Tea returned her attention to the younger brother. "What are you thinking about getting?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer only to be silenced by his older brother before he could get a word in. "If I know my brother, he's going to get something with little to no fat and absolutely no taste, probably a salad of some sort."

Sending the older man a glare he turned his eyes on Tea. "Actually I was thinking about getting a hamburger and some French fries." He moved his eyes down to the laminated paper he held between his hands. "You think you know me so well don't you Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew his brother better than anyone else in the world, even better than Sam knew himself sometimes. So he also knew that Sam didn't want Tea to think he only ate health food. "I've been wrong before." He smirked letting Sam have that one.

Sandra, their waitress, walked back smiling brightly. She held two cups in her hand. Setting one with the bubbly brown liquid and ice in front of Sam she set the other one, which would look like it had nothing in it if it wasn't for the line where the water ended, in front of Tea. "Here you go, let me get that coffee for you." Her smile widened as she looked at Dean.

Dean reapplied his smile as he looked up at her. "Take your time we are in no hurry." He leaned against the back of the booth and the wall at the same time looking utterly relaxed and flirty.

"In that case," She put down two straws, taking out her pad at the same time. "Have you three decided what you want to eat?"

"Well I will take one of those bacon cheese burgers, medium rare." Dean kept up his smile firmly planted on his face. "Those come with fries right?"

"Sure does and a pickle spear." She licked her lips. "And for you two?" She glanced between Sam and Tea.

"Hamburger and fries for me please." Sam gave a polite smile to Sandra.

"And I'll have a bowl of chili." Tea smiled.

Sandra wrote down the orders. "Okay I'll go put this in and then bring you your coffee." She winked at Dean before heading off.

"I think someone has a crush on you." Tea giggled looking at Dean. She unwrapped the straw and dropped it in her water before taking a sip.

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Does this someone have light blond hair and a name starting with the letter T?" He smiled playfully at the girl. "Cause I could really go for a girl like that."

Tea squinted at him as if she was angry but her smile gave her away. "I think we've been over this Dean." She twirled her straw around in her drink. "You've got too many years over me."

Sandra came back with a ceramic mug. Setting it in front of Dean she filled it up with coffee. "Your orders will be out soon."

"Thanks." Dean watched as the waitress walked off. Once she had disappeared into the kitchen he looked at Tea and rolled his eyes. "Tea someone once said 'age is but a number.' Besides I'm only two to three years older than your ten year limit."

Tea returned the eye role adding a head shake to it. "What would this world come to if we broke our own personal rules?" She let a smirk settle in. "Oh and you might want to stop with the girl behind the desk at our motel, she's not into you."

"I've been rejected before, they always come around." Dean chuckled thinking about previous times. "As I've always said, it's easier just to go with the flow of things."

"You don't understand." Tea stared at him. "She's not into you or into Sam." She glanced over at the younger of the two with a smile. "Which means you can stop trying to keep her from liking him by saying he is taken."

San and Dean wore identical question marks across their faces. Neither understood exactly where Tea was going with her explanation. Though Dean smirked inwardly at his ingenious thought of making Sam unavailable by saying Tea was his girlfriend.

"Oh come on!" Tea couldn't help but giggle at the two. "'My brother, his _girlfriend_, and I'." Tea quoted Dean's words from just a little while ago.

"So how do you know she wasn't into Sam?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sam maybe young and pretty inexperienced, but he still could try for her. You never know."

"No offence but she would shoot you down so quickly." Tea looked at Sam.

"You have to give him some credit." Dean didn't even let Sam defend himself. "I mean sure he's freakishly tall but come on."

Tea shook her head. "No you don't understand what I mean. It has nothing to do with Sam's looks or height." Tea sighed. "Let me put it simply if given the chance to date either Brad or Angelina, she would go for the latter."

"Ohhh." Realization hit the brothers like a bat cracking against a ball before it sailed far out of the field. "You know it's not right to judge other people right?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "And how ever did you come up with her being into girls?"

Tea sighed. "The clues are all pointing towards it. You obviously aren't as in tune to your surroundings as you think you are." She ran her fingers through her bangs keeping them in place to the right side of her forehead.

"So what clues did you see that we missed?" Sam looked at her with a new curiosity. He had heard of people joking about having a gay-o-meter but had never thought much about it especially since some girl back in high school had claimed Sam was a little to much on the happy side.

"Well for one she was wearing a rainbow ribbon as a choker. On the lapel of her navy blue polo there was a gay rights activist's pen." Tea sipped down some of her iceless water. "Also when Dean called me your girlfriend she stole a glance at me and her face fell just ever so slightly."

"That doesn't mean she's a lesbian." Dean shook his head in argument. "She could have family or a friend who is homosexual and she could have been sad that Sammy was taken." He clapped his brother on the back. "I don't see the attraction personally but some people think he's a catch."

"How about the fact that she was wearing the same James Avery Knot ring Sandra, our waitress, wears on her left ring finger none the less." Tea nodded toward their waitress who stood at the bar holding up her chin with her left hand leaving her ring finger quite visible.

"Weren't you just saying that Sandra had a crush on Dean?" Sam once again looked confused. "I mean that's what started this whole conversation right?"

Tea lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "She was flirting pretty heavily but then I saw the ring. She could be bi or just trying to butter Dean up because she thinks he's paying and will give her a nice tip."

"How do you know the two girls don't just have the same boyfriend who gave them the ring?" Dean questioned. He was actually enjoying this conversation. Tea seemed to be really attuned to her surroundings which could help them protect her easier.

"This town had about three hundred patrons." Tea lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "The possibility of a guy cheating on the two of them is rather slim. Even if he was from a different town, the two girls work down the street from each other." She let out a breath. "So it's more than like that they are secretly together."

Sandra walked up a moment later with their food. Once giving each dish to the person who ordered it she smiled. "If there is anything else I can do just wave me down. Enjoy your meal."

Tea looked pointedly at Dean. "Waitresses live off their tips." Picking up her spoon she stirred her chili.

Dean chuckled. "I still think you are wrong but there is no good fighting over it."

Silently they dug into their meal. While they ate they talked a little asking each other how their food was and what not. But other than that it was mostly quiet chewing.

After they were finished Tea picked up the check in thanks to the brothers for taking her with them.

**Hehehe what will come out next? You shall see all too soon! But first a chat with my 3 reviewers!**

**Leahalisabeth:** Yeah I know what you mean about them not portraying God or the angels nicely. But you have to think if they portrayed Him all peachy then someone would have a problem with it. And I can understand the angels part because they are God's warriors so they kind of have to be hard and 'dicks with wings' as the boys would put it.

**K.T.:** well I hope it makes people think, it gives everyone a different point of view to Christianity. Yeah I had to cut it where I did even if it's a bit shorter than the others. Thank you I've changed it. Stupid homophones and homonyms is one of the reasons that English is a really stinky language! Hehehe it's okay I like long reviews, they are so much fun to read! Plus they help me cause if someone has a problem it allows me not to make the same mistake again.

**Gapdragon:** well thank you for reading! My friends all look at me funny when they hear that I like Supernatural cause they know how much of a scaredy-cat I am. But for some reason I really like it and haven't been able to stop watching it even though I've seen all the shows at least 2 times, even more times for the 1st season.

**And since we are done with reviews we will go on to the preview for chapter 10 "****Photography****"**

"Wow you took that from here?" Tea jumped in surprise. Sam who had been across the room fiddling with a silver laptop that looked several years old was now standing right next to her. He looked down at the red bird amidst green leaves. "That thing's got crazy zoom qualities."

Tea nodded. "Yeah well..." Not knowing what to say she panned the zoom out and then with lightning speed snapped a picture of Sam without even looking. "It can also do this."She found the startled looking picture of him that only held half of his face in it. "It normally looks a lot better but that was a bit spontaneous." She smiled up at him before deleting the photo.

**So now it is time to review! Because like I said I love reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	10. Photography

**Ah another Chapter down! Surprisingly I didn't have it finished for today to be able to post it up. I had to write most of the end of it, which is one of the main reasons why it is so short. I've been on a mission trip for the past 5 days (which is why the previous chapter came out a day early) and (also surprisingly) only thought about the story once. So I hope you enjoy the rather short chapter "Photography"**

All three walked back to the motel together and headed up to their room not knowing what else to do.

"Well I'm going to go walk around." Tea went to her back pack and pulled out a camera case. Inside was a fairly nice digital Olympus with a removable lens. "Maybe go across the Minipond and see what's going on over there."

"Oh so what you're really saying is you wana check out if the hotel across the pond has any vacancies so you can get away from us." Dean sat on his claimed bed looking over at Tea. "You can just tell us you don't want to stay with us, we will understand."

With a roll of her eyes Tea screwed on the Olympus's lens. She held it up to her eye to look through the viewfinder and swept it around the room so it didn't look like when was focusing on anything in particular. What she really wanted to do was snap a few pictures of Sam. "Actually I'm documenting my hitch hiking travels if you wanted to know." Moving to the window she zoomed in on a bird in the tree across the street. Quickly she hit the shutter button, with a click it closed then opened in no time capturing the cardinal on the camera.

She pulled her Olympus away from her face and turned on the LED viewing screen. She hit the picture button and thumbed through her other photographs until she found the one she just took.

"Wow you took that from here?" Tea jumped in surprise. Sam who had been across the room fiddling with a silver laptop that looked several years old was now standing right next to her. He looked down at the red bird amidst green leaves. "That thing's got crazy zoom qualities."

Tea nodded. "Yeah well..." Not knowing what to say she panned the zoom out and then with lightning speed snapped a picture of Sam without even looking. "It can also do this."She found the startled looking picture of him that only held half of his face in it. "It normally looks a lot better but that was a bit spontaneous." She smiled up at him before deleting the photo.

"So you like photography?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He hadn't pinned her as the artsy type. But then again he had only just met her. "Or at least like it enough to have a rather expensive camera."

"Yeah it's a fun hobby." Tea smiled. She scooted around him going back to the camera case and pulling out a polishing cloth. "If I thought I was any good I'd probably look into it more and try to make a living off it but I don't." She unscrewed the lens placing the actual camera in the case then started cleaning the lens. In the cardinal picture there was a smudge that shouldn't have been there. At first she just thought it was the window but the same blotch showed up in the picture of Sam so Tea figured it was time to give the lens a once over.

"I thought the cardinal looked pretty good." Sam followed her. "Can I look at your others?" He gestured down to the camera.

"Be my guest, just don't laugh at me." Tea continued to wipe the lens down.

Sam picked up the camera gingerly and hit the photo button like he had seen Tea do. He flipped through the pictures. They were of different places, mostly of nature with a person here and there. He paused on one of two boys with a younger looking Tea in between. "Are these your brothers?" Sam turned the camera for Tea to see.

"Yes sir." Tea barely looked at the LED screen. "The one in the Astros hat on is Jared and as much as Jensen hated it, he's the shorter one."

"I know how he feels." Dean commented from the bed. "Been shorter than Sammy for years and he had never let me forget just how much shorter I am."

Sam smiled sheepishly continuing through the pictures. He stopped again when he got to one with Tea and another girl's faces smooched together. "Who's this?"

Tea glanced at the photo. A smile broke out across her face as she put down both lens and cleaning cloth. "That would be my best friend Ren and I on out senior class trip to Disney World in Orlando."

"Wait you've had that camera since your brother was alive?" Dean looked over. "You've kept really good care of it."

"No, Jensen had his own camera then. I just put the j-peg on my memory card." Tea giggled. "I got my camera for my seventeenth birthday just in time for senior year." She picked up the lens running the cloth over it once again. "That picture was taken two weeks before he shipped out." She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "He claimed he needed it to remember Jared and me by."

Sam nodded. He finished flipping tough the pictures all the way until he got to the cardinal she captured moments ago. "You are actually really good Tea." Sam smiled down at her. "So why do you take pictures?"

"I don't really know. I just like doing it." Tea held out her hand for her Olympus. She accepted it sweetly before screwing the lens back into place. Looking though the viewfinder she panned the room to see if the splotch was gone.

Quickly clicking a picture of Dean splayed out on the bed she pulled it away to make sure. Smiling she looked at the picture finding that she had in fact cleaned the lens thoroughly.

"Did I look good?" Dean smirked wildly having realized what she took a picture of. He rolled his shoulders standing up and walking over. "What am I asking? Of course I look good why wouldn't I?"

Tea chuckled before deleting the photo. "Someone, not mentioning any names or anything, but someone has an over inflated head."

With a laugh Dean shook his head. "Well you know..." he brushed off an invisible speck of dust on his shoulder. "So you really want to get out of here?" He didn't really know how great of an idea it was to allow her to go wondering around this strange town all by herself, especially when they didn't know where the four guys out for her head were.

Rolling her eyes Tea clapped the cap over the head of the lens to protect it. "If I really wanted out of here, wanted away from the two of you, I wouldn't have even considered getting a room with ya'll." She smiled. "I just want to walk around and see this place, don't ya'll?"

"Actually that sounds pretty cool to me." Sam smiled back at the youngest. "You don't mind if I were to come along with you do ya?"

Tea nibbled her lip. She really didn't mind at all except that she did kind of want to be on her own. She normally was when she went photographing. "Not at all, as long as you don't object to the possibility of being photographed."

Sam laughed. "Sounds good to my ears." He looked over at his brother. He could almost hear the thoughts ringing through his brother's mind knowing they mirrored his own about not knowing when or where Tea's possible murder was going to take place. "Are you going to stay here or come along?" He didn't know why but there was a nearly silent thought in the back of his mind hopping Dean would let the tow of them go off alone.

Dean sighed; he really didn't know which he would rather do. He didn't think that looking around at birds and trees was a very entertaining idea, but he also didn't want to stick around in the room on his own. "I think I will take a walk around on my own," he announced his decision finally.

"Okay... are you sure?" Tea glanced at the oldest. It wasn't that she really wanted him along or anything but she for sure didn't want him to know she would rather it just be her and Sam. "I don't mind if you join us too." She really didn't like lying but also didn't want him to know the truth.

"No really I'm fine on my own. You two go and take your pictures." Dean could probably think of about a bazillion different things he would rather do than go with the two younger ones to take photos. "I will just scope this place out, see if there is anything else going on around here."

**Ah an now it is time for the review that I've gotten!**

**K.T.:** hehe thanks, I'm glad it was funny because it so needs that aspect to be a true Supernatural story. And also thanks for the compliment of not having any criticisms. I think that is one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten because it means that this is a really good story. As for Sam and Tea, well I don't like it when people just jump head first into a relationship, I think to form a good one it takes time which is what I'm trying to give them. (even though not even a day has gone by yet.)

**Well on that note this is where the preview for the next chapter would go but well I haven't actually written it yet because I was really busy last week. I will have more written by tomorrow or the next day and will update this chapter with a preview for the next when I get a good bit of it typed.**

**But for now I hope you have enjoyed everything so far. Thanks for the reviews and I hope there is more to come!  
**


	11. Talking on the Phone

**Ah I know this is really late but I really have had one hell of a five days. I am glad that I have been able to cut it where I did. Thankfully this one is a bit longer than the others so I hope that will make some of you happy. Welcome to Chapter 11 "Talking on the Phone"**

And with that the three split up. Tea and Sam headed down the edge of the highway across the Minipond and to the other side of town. Dean on the other hand just walked along Main Street enjoying the sun trying to dry everything up after the hard rain.

As they walked Tea would spot something, stop in her tracks and snap a picture of it. The first time actually gave Sam a start. He hadn't let his guard down by any means, but hw as less alert than he would willingly admit.

The two had been walking at a swift but meandering pace down the highway which held no cars at all coming or going. Sam was looking around like a guard he had stepped up to be. Checking every which way except at Tea herself he spied their surroundings. Then all of a sudden Tea wasn't next to him.

Spinning around quickly he searched for her only to find her several feet back with her camera to her face. A sigh of relief passed through his lips. He wasn't sure if he was more relieved that she was with him or that he had escaped the flack he would have gotten from Dean if Tea had been taken on his watch.

Tea checked the picture she had taken then looked up to see Sam staring at her. She smiled brightly at him, quickly closing the distance between the two she held out the camera. "Look," she sounded so cute and young which accomplished making Sam laugh affectionately at her.

Sam looked down at the LED screen to see a cluster of tree branched with a bird's nest nestled safely among the wood and leaves. Inside of the nest sat three baby blue jays. "Aw cute." Sam never thought those words would come out of his mouth unless in a sarcastic tone and toward Dean.

"Thanks!" Tea turned off the camera. "Wana head on?" She looked at the bridge ahead of them.

The two walked along together until Tea stopped Sam in the middle of the bridge. "Ooo this is awesome. Stand at the edge I'ma get a picture of you."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He moved back to the barrier. Leaning against the side he couldn't think of another time that he had posed by himself. It made him feel weird to be standing there while Tea focused the lens pointed right at him.

"Hey can you put your arms out along the barrier?" Tea watched as Sam did what was requested. She smiled at how amazing he looked in the light with his own beautiful smile gracing his face. "Awesome." Tea snapped the photo, checked the LED then came back toward Sam.

With a smile Sam too the camera looking at the photo she took of him. It was really a great picture. "You really do have an eye for setting. I think the guy in the middle could be better though."

Tea shook her head. "You know I don't think I've ever met two brothers that think so differently about themselves than you two. Dean thinks so highly of himself but you... you seem to not like yourself at all." She giggled. "You are just as good looking if not better looking than your brother."

Sam looked away not wanting her to see him blush. "I don't see it." He looked out over the Minipond to see the beautiful cleared sky. "So heading on then?" He turned to catch her staring at him once again. "What?" For some reason he was self conscious about how he looked and if his hair was a mess or not.

"Nothing," Tea spoke with a head shake. "Let's go there's got to be a lot more to see."

And so the two headed on across the bridge. They spent several hours walking around and talking.

Mean while Dean had been walking around but then decided that he ought to do something pertaining to the case that his brother and he were supposed to be working on. So he forced his least favorite part of the job on himself and went to the library in town. Sure they couldn't get up the road to Metaline Falls but he was pretty positive that he could still be able to find something on the missing boys or if this sequence of events had ever happened before.

After about twenty minutes of searching through old newspapers, that hadn't been put onto a computer, his mind started to wander aimlessly. Another ten minutes of such wandered by and then he gave up. He replaced the papers where he got them before leaving the library to start walking around like he said he was going to do once again.

He strolled around not really paying much attention to anything in particular. As he was passing by an old man in his wheel chair, he remembered he had to call Bobby. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed Bobby's phone.

" 'Bout time you checked in." Bobby answered on the second ring. "How's the case going?"

"Actually it's at a standstill at the moment." Dean hated having to say that. "There's been a whole bunch of rain in this region and the road up to Mataline Falls is closed down. The sheriff says it will be anywhere from three to five days until they can open the way up again."

"Well that's just great." Bobby sighed. "So what, you are stuck in Ione? You know one of the boys went missing from there as well."

"Yeah I know." Dean ran his hand down his face. "We have another problem... er well kind of." He didn't think Tea was much of a problem at all. Mostly she was just a hitch in their everyday case work. Though on the other hand she could turn into a problem, in the past the brothers had come across pretty little girls that had ended up being a pain in their rears.

"What did you two boys do this time?" Bobby growled. He had grown accustomed to having to clean up the brothers' messes on occasion. "Please tell me I don't have to come all the way to Washington to clear up your blunder."

"I take offence to that." Dean gave off a mock hurt voice. "Anyways we haven't done anything. But Sammy had a vision at around midnight this morning about four demons wasting this girl." He paused trying to think if that was the right time of the vision or not.

"Sam doesn't get visions anymore," Bobby growled. "He hasn't since you made that damned deal three years back."

"I know." Dean sighed heavily. "But he had a vision about this girl Bobby. Four demons are after her."

"Then why ya talken' to me about it you idget? Find the girl, exorcize the demons, and be done with her." Bobby couldn't help but think that half the time he was the brains behind the whole Winchester operation. "We have enough to deal with already."

Dean nodded knowing Bobby couldn't see. "Well I guess the good news is I've... we've already found her." He paused. "Right after Sam's vision we picked her up off the side of the road, she was hitch hiking."

"Sounds peachy." Bobby didn't sound like he cared all too much. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Dean sighed. "By the way what has put you in such a cranky mood today?"

"Oh you know this damn chair and high places. I don't have your freakishly tall brother around to get me things." Bobby sighed back. "Don't you worry I'll be fine."

"Good." Dean smiled. Bobby had pretty much been the only real fatherly figure he had ever known since his own father had been obsessed with killing the Yellow-Eyed demon for most of his life. But Bobby had taken care of Dean and Sam when John had to go on hunts and couldn't afford for whatever reason to keep the young boys with him. "We will come by after all this is finished."

"Sounds good." Bobby's rough voice softened. "And Dean... lay off the girl, don't go trying to get her to sleep with ya, it always complicates things."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll remember that. See you later Bobby." He flipped his phone closed before Bobby could reply.

With a shrug he pushed his phone into his jacket pocket. Half of him had wanted to say that it wasn't him that Bobby needed to worry about this time. Tea really had no eyes fro Dean in the least bit. Though if Dean had to bet on it he would say Sam was the more likely choice for sweet innocent Tea.

Not that Dean cared all that much. But thinking about his brother and their little damsel that they had to save from distress, he pulled out his phone once again, wondering why he even had put it up. Pushing and holding the number for the speed dial to his brother's cell he held the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" Sam answered after a couple of rings. "Have you gotten bored and realized you should have come with Tea and me after all?"

"Oh would you shut up?" Dean growled. Sometimes he hated just how well Sam knew him. "Are you two still off taking pictures of each other?" Though there were plenty of times, like in a fight when it sure as hell was very useful and had saved one or the other's life on many occasions.

"Actually we found a coffee shop and Tea insisted on getting us something to drink." Sam smiled. "And I wasn't taking pictures. I have been protecting her from four demons."

"Who have yet to rear their ugly heads." Dean finished off his brother's sentence. "I'm sure you have enjoyed protecting her hu?"

Sam knew exactly what his older brother was insinuating. "What have I said about using the upstairs brain? You know the old saying 'if you don't use it you lose it.' You're going to need it especially in this line of work."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I could say the same about you and your down stairs brain Sammy." He knew prodding Sam about his sex life was like stepping out on a paper bridge over a hundred foot drop. "You got to use it too."

Sam sighed he could clearly remember the last few girls he had ever really felt enough for to want to spend the night with them more than once. As the count was running all three were dead. The most recent had tricked him into jump starting the apocalypse and to add insult to injury gotten him addicted to demon blood. "I thought we had an agreement a long time ago about staying out of each other's sex lives."

"I'm just saying little brother that 'all work and no play makes..." Dean started to say.

"Makes Jacky a dull boy.' I know." Sam finished off the quote knowing it was one of his brother's favorites.

"Actually I was going to say Sammy but you catch my drift." Dean smirked very well knowing how much he was pushing his brother's buttons. "Anyways I'm serious Sammy boy." He also knew how much his brother disliked the nickname but could never give up calling him by it every once in a while. "Just tell me and I can go and sleep out in the Impala for a night or two."

"Is there anything else you want Dean?" Sam sighed heavily. He caught sight of Tea's pony tail as she talked with the guy behind the counter of the café. "Or did you just call to bother me." Through the window he saw Tea giggling at something that was said. For some reason something angry stirred in the pit of his stomach.

"Well Bobby says hi and that he misses your height." Dean started off teasingly. "Other than that, yeah I'm bored and was wondering where you and Tea were."

Sam nodded looking away from Tea hoping the feeling in his stomach would go away. "Did you tell Bobby everything that has happened? And what does he think about it?"

"Yes," Dean answered, "he thinks we should get the four bastards, exorcize them and then give Tea the boot."

Sam frowned. It's not that he didn't agree with sending the four demons back into hell, because he did, anything to get four less of hell's bitches off earth was a good idea in his book. But he wanted to know why four demons were after the seemingly normal Texan they had found on a lonely Montana highway. "Don't you think we should keep her around? I mean even after the exorcisms."

"Ah and now you are thinking with the right brain." Dean smiled brightly. "I knew you liked her more than you would let on."

"Not using the brain you are thinking with." Sam wished his brother acted more maturely on a regular occasion. "What I mean is, if there are four demons on her tail won't other come even if we get rid of these? I mean come on; four to one is pretty hefty odds just to ice a defenseless girl."

"We don't actually know if she is in fact defenseless as you claim." Dean shot back. He could see Sam's point though. Demons tended to work on their own unless they were working for a higher up demon. If that was the case Tea was in a shit load of trouble.

"Dean I saw her murdered for no apparent reason in a hotel room and then left to rot." Sam finally looked back to watch Tea grab up their cups and start toward the door. "Look we can talk later."

"She's coming out isn't she?" Dean laughed. "Well you two have fun." He stretched the word out longer than it should have been. "And like I said I..."

Sam never gave Dean the chance to finish his sentence, though he knew what his brother was going to say, because he hit the end button on his phone and put it in his pocket right as Tea was walking out.

**Hehehe I really am enjoying writing this and am glad that I've kept it up because for some reason in the past once I've posted I kind of stop writing after a while. Though this has kept going for some time! So for the review from my most loyal reviewer!**

**K.T.:** Ah you make me smile! I love getting your reviews! Thank you very much about getting the boys personalities right. I have five seasons and several books worth with them in it so I've tried my hardest to get their personalities right. I'm glad you feel its going slow cause I really don't want their relationship rushed. I am trying to get into Tea and her life because no one knows about her while hopefully everyone knows Sammy and Dean. And I really go enjoy your reviews, also if you said the chapter stunk I would take your advice and hope to make the next chapter a lot better.

**Once again I am truly sorry but I don't have any previews for the next chapter. I really am a terrible person and I am very very sorry. I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter with a preview. I love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Tag

**Ah and now I've finished the 12th Chapter, "Tag" I hope you like it because it was pretty fun to write! Be warned it is also the longest chapter of the story thus far.**

"Howdy." She wore a big smile across her face as she handed him his coffee cup. "Was that Dean? Or were you talking to a girlfriend and didn't want her to hear another girl talking to you."

Sam sputtered his sip of coffee, which really was more creamer and flavoring than coffee. "It was Dean. I don't have a girlfriend." He looked down at the cardboard holder around his paper cup. He could see black ink through his fingers. While holding the cup in his other hand he pulled off the cozy, seeing a sequence of numbers with a name written in permanent marker. "I think someone wants you to be their girlfriend though."

Tea looked up from her soda. "Hu?" She looked at the cozy in his hand blushing. "Oh uh..." Words couldn't form in her mind. Glancing back at the café, she saw the guy behind the counter mime putting his hand phone to his ear. Tea smile faltered but she dipped her head ever so slightly before turning to Sam. "Sorry I didn't know... He kind of got the worn cup." She giggled. "You can keep that if you wish, he's not my type."

Sam shook his head as they walked away. "So what is your type if it's not him?" He dropped the cozy in the nearest trash can out of sight of the coffee shop.

They proceeded to walk over to a little park where several red benches surrounded a playscape. The playscape itself had several different levels to it. The highest level reached up to about ten feet into the air with a winding slide coming off of it.

Tea looked at it watching the kids playing there slide down then scamper through the obstacle of layers up to the slide again. As she watched she thought about the best way to answer. In truth she really didn't have a type per-see. She looked at a guy's eyes first, then his smile and then the rest just fell in place.

"Are you still with me?" Sam poked her playfully in the ribs not knowing how ticklish she was in that region. "Or have I lost you?"

Tea jumped away from his finger with a squeak. "Sorry." She held her hand over her mouth to keep from making the same noise twice. "I'm still here, just thinking." She looked up at him. "Please don't poke me there."

Sam laughed. "I didn't know you were so ticklish." He took a mouthful of his Frappachino. "And now I do so no worried." He held up his hands the best he could in surrender. "So are you going to answer?"

Nibbling on her lip Tea sighed. "Well... I guess... He has to have nice eyes." She stumbled over her words. "I mean not necessarily a specific color... er gah I don't know." She threw her hand that wasn't holding her soda into the air. "Guys can look great in every way but if they have dull eyes... Well that is no good for me."

A bit confused Sam nodded slowly. "Okay so you really look at eyes. Did that guy not have nice eyes?" Silently he hoped he wasn't getting too personal or sounding like he wanted to know for his own benefit.

"Oh I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention." She looked so scatterbrained. Every few seconds her eyes would gravitate to the children as if she really wanted to take their pictures.

"So how do you know he wasn't your type?" Sam bit back a laugh. "If you weren't paying attention then you would never know. I mean logically at least."

Tea turned to him with complete focus and seriousness in her tone. "You sound like a girl's gay best friend." With a gulp of soda, she quirked a smile. "But know worries I know you aren't into guys."

"Not saying you are wrong or anything but why would you say I'm not? Dean sure has his doubts sometimes." Sam stared at her intently. "I mean don't take it the wrong way. I am so completely not, I'm just curious."

Tea giggled. "You appraise girls in a way only a strait guy can." She made her words sound like she had just recited the quadratic formula. "Er well maybe appraise isn't the right word for you. For your brother it is dead on but for you... you're unique."

"Isn't that what parents tell their kids to make them feel special about themselves?" Sam chuckled lightly. He was really starting to like Tea more than he thought possible. "Either that or the way a teacher tells a kid that he's stupid without letting the whole class know."

"No." Tea rolled her eyes and shook her head in disagreement. "What I mean to say is even though you don't look at girls like they are a piece of meat you also don't give them that 'I so look better than you' look." Her own words made her laugh. "You do have this way of checking girls out without them knowing though."

Sam full out laughed, something he hadn't really done in a long while. "So wait how... you didn't answer my question about not paying attention and the guy not being your type."

"Shoot." Tea snapped her fingers with an inward sweep of her arm. "I was trying to use my powers of changing the topic to distract you."

"You failed." Sam was laughing again, so much so that he was beginning to feel the strain on his abdominal muscles. "Now come on, out with a real answer."

Tea licked her lips. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" She turned her eyes and locked them to his. "I'll answer your question just humor me," she said when she thought he wasn't going to give her an answer.

Sam thought for a moment. He didn't really know what was supposed to happen during a love at first sight experience nor did he ever give it much thought, which he figured meant her didn't believe in it. "No..." He started off slowly. "I mean it sounds crazy right? Seeing someone for the first time but knowing you are going to fall in love with them. That could happen to someone just walking down the street when the person they saw might not have even seen them back. I think you really have to get to know someone first."

Tea thought about her response for several seconds. "I don't think it's like that. I think it's more of you see a person, like really see them, not just a glance, and they obviously see you as well. And then you immediately know you have a connection with them."

"And that makes them soul mates?" Sam lifted an eyebrow. "That just sounds... well down right crazy because he had seen enough of it. But saying such things would hint about the job and he really didn't want to do that.

"You don't believe in soul mates either?" Tea sounded genuinely shocked. "I mean I guess I could go for not believing in love at first sight but not believing in soul mates is truly crazy."

"Why would you say that?" If they had been having this conversation five years earlier before Dean had visited Stanford, Sam probably would have been agreeing with her instead of doubting. But then he went with Dean to find their dad and when he got back everything changed.

"Well I mean everyone has a soul mate. You can't deny that." Tea huffed. She set her eyes on an empty bench and without saying anything walked over to it expecting Sam to follow her. "There is someone in this world that God has put on earth just for one person." She continued once they were both settled into the bench.

"What if that one person dies before you get to settle down with them? Does God just expect you to live your life alone after that?" Jess pressed against the ceiling of their apartment in Palo Alto with blood dripping from the gash along the middle of her stomach danced in his mind's eye. He blinked shaking the memory from his brain.

"Obviously in that situation one would not be with the right person. So God being absolutely the wonderful father that he is alleviated said person from the other." Tea giggled at her word choice for about a millisecond before putting on a straight face.

"Not to offend you or anything but that's just stupid." Sam never in the time that he knew Jessica after they started going out did he think she wasn't the girl he wanted to marry and grow old with even though he had strong feelings for both Madison and Ruby afterward he never felt as strongly toward them as he had with Jess. Looking back on the two now, his feelings for Ruby were probably an infatuation with her blood mixed with the loneliness from looking Dean for four months and Madison might have worked out if he hadn't had to put a silver bullet in her heart.

"Pft." Tea blew air out of her mouth making her bangs and a few stray pieces of hair that had escaped from her pony tail flutter. "Just think about it, if God put someone on the Earth for you then he has plans for it to work out."

Sam laughed. "But that doesn't make sense. There are so many people who die daily. They won't be able to work it out with their soul mates if they've ever met their significant others."

With a shrug Tea finished off her Sprite. "What do I know I'm only nineteen?" She got up and made the short trek to a trash can not ten feet away then back to sit by Sam.

"So you are saying that you haven't found your soul mate yet?" Sam looked at her quizzically.

"Not with the boys I've dated. And if one of them were to be my better half, God sure does have a very strange sense of humor." Tea shook her head making her pony tail fly and almost his Sam. "I mean sure some are great guys and one is even my best guy friend. But there is one that I wouldn't doubt became wife beaters, if they ever get married."

"You dated guys like that?" Sam looked shocked. But it also made him think. He thought from the moment he met Tea that she had a good head on her shoulders even in her young age. He would have never thought she would have gone out with that kind of guy. But another thought entered his head saying he really didn't know her all that well since they had only met around midnight that same morning.

"Yeah well he started out real sweet. He even got tight nit with my family and came camping with us a couple of times. But he ended up just wanting..." She bit her lip. "Well you know to sleep with me. The first time his parents left him alone, he thought he was going to get something." She laughed joylessly.

"Ah I see." Sam completely understood now. "What a jerk." He chose his final word carefully remembering the scolding she gave Dean earlier. Not that he was one to curse a lot. But his tongue had regrettably gotten looser in that department since he had started hunting again.

Tea shrugged. "Yeah but that's the past." She got up stretching a little. "So does Dean want us back? Or can we just take our time?" Glancing at the palyscape she realized that as they talked all of the kids had disappeared.

She didn't even wait for Sam to answer before she danced over to the jungle gym. With a quick sweep of her eyes she found no one else there and climbed up on the first level.

Sam laughed as he watched her trapeze around with her camera bouncing lightly against her. "If you fall not only is it going to hurt you but you might break your camera." Sam finished his drink and tossed it in the same trashcan then went to where Tea was but on the ground. "Here I'll go put it on the bench if you want to keep playing."

Tea gave him a bright smile that he had only seen coming from a little girl before. "Than you so much. Don't drop 'em." She lifted the strap over her head and lowered the camera down to him which wasn't much at all since his head and shoulders and half his torso came up above the floor of the second layer.

He accepted the camera and took it to the bench where Tea had left her messenger bag. Before he put the camera down he turned it on and snapped a picture then turned it off and gently placed it on the bench.

"So question." Tea looked down at him from the third level.

Still standing on the ground Sam craned his neck to look up at her. "That wasn't really a question at all." It was hard for him to look up at her because the sun was almost directly behind her and a little to the right.

Tea laughed. "No silly I was saying I'm going to ask you a question. It was just a warning." She shook her head. "The question is, are you too dignified to climb up here and play tag?"

"I'm pretty sure we aren't supposed to be up there." Sam wrapped his hands around one of the colorful metal poles. He couldn't recall a time when he had actually played on a jungle gym before. Every once in a while his dad would use parts or the whole thing as a training facility for his sons. But actually playing on one wasn't something he could remember doing. Plus he was pretty sure that they would be thrown out if any of the kids and/or parents came back.

"Nuhu." Tea shook her head looking even younger. "There's this sticker plaque thing that says children from one to a hundred and one welcome." She twirled around going to one of the poles supporting the next layer. "It says so right here. Come up and see."

Sam sighed he took his time walking through the levels up to her, at some places he had to duck down so that he wouldn't hit his head on the bottom of the level above him. He walked over to where Tea stood and looked at what she was pointing at. "This says three to twelve." Sam shook his head looking at her. "Can you read?"

With a smile, Tea rapt him on the shoulder. "Yes I can read and by the way, tag you're it." She flew up to the next level before he even realized what had happened.

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed at her childishness. "How old did you say you were?" He looked up to see her using one of the side rails for a bridge as a tightrope.

"You are the one who came up here." She jumped off the railing and onto another section of the fourth level. "And I said we would be playing tag when I asked you that question. If you didn't want to play you shouldn't have come up."

Sam laughed. "Answer me this, how old are you?" He kept his eyes on her as she moved along the fourth level like a ballet dancer.

"Right now?" She tapped her finger against her lips. "Humm I'd say about five." To compliment the words she held out her had with her fingers spread wide acting just like a little child. "Why how old are you?"

Without meaning to he laughed again. He actually found her childlike acting cute, it rather fit her. "Well I'm twenty seven which means that I really shouldn't be up here."

Out of nowhere came a loud, ""Ahure teru troublesome game." Tea's phone started to ring loudly. "Tataka wazu hard to game." It was the ring tone that Tea had made especially for Ren. "Jyuuta inuke dashite Jiyu ueno runaway."."

Tea jumped in surprise. She rushed to the nearest slide as the ringtone began again. Quickly she got to her camera and the bag she had left on the bench. "Yuppers rhymes with peppers." What a pause she let the person on the other line talk. "Are you serious?" Tea sounded the same as when they first met without any trace of the childishness there. "Oh my goodness Renny there's no way."

Sam watched her talk with a smile. It was weirdly interesting to see her transform from a five year old to a grownup in a matter of seconds.

Tea sighed. "Okay Ren you win. Foe-Shoe! Love you long time!" She still held a little bit of her youth in what she said. "Okies dear, I've got to go. Yes I know I know. I'll text you later. Bye bye." She hit the end button on her phone and placed it back on her bag.

"Who was that?" Sam leaned against a pole watching her as she got back on the playscape. "You sounded like you didn't want to keep talking."

"My B.F.F. Ren." Tea climbed up to the level he was on but kept a bridge in between them. She had played tag enough times to know even though someone may seem like they aren't playing but will end up playing once another got too close. "And its rude to talk on the phone in front of people."

"Oh? But it would have been fine if you talked to her. I would have understood." Sam was still figuring out if he wanted to continue playing the game, or really even start it since he was still 'it' and had yet to make a move to get her. "You seemed to enjoy the conversation for a while."

Tea let out a snort of laughter. "She was telling me about her oh so wonderful boyfriend once again. Oh and his friend that she thinks I'd be good with. She said she would call me when they had time to see if we could all get together in San Marcos." Tea rolled her eyes. "I don't have a clue why she thinks I'm still in Texas let alone why I would want to try dating an Aggie."

Sam looked at her confused until she explained the rivalry between the University of Texas and A&M University. She also had to explain how she and most of her family were Longhorns, the UT mascot. "Oh I get it."

"Yeah I was going to UT before I dropped out and decided to hitch hike around the U.S." Tea nodded. "Renny goes to Stephen F. Austin while her boyfriend goes to A&M."

"So you don't like your best friend's boyfriend? I thought it was like in the girls' code or something that best friends had to approve of the boyfriend." Sam scratched his head. He then realized he probably shouldn't have asked the question figuring the answer would just confuse him even more.

"Oh she's been dating him since high school, before he chose A&M. I like him as a person." Tea answered. "I just don't like him very much on Thanksgiving Day."

"What happens on Thanksgiving?" At this point Sam was just trying to get her to keep talking so he could figure out the quickest most efficient way to tag her back.

"The big football game between the two schools is played." Tea watched him for any indication. "In Texas football is a religion, specially high school and college ball. It's quite crazy at times. But yeah, Thanksgiving is the biggest game between UT and A&M. They've been having it for ages."

Sam nodded. He wasn't much of a football fan or much of a sports fan at all. But if the opportunity came up he never turned down kicking back with a few beers and turning on a game.

"So are we going to play or are you going to continue to stand there calculating out your next move?" Tea raised an eyebrow his way. "Cause I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty awesome at this game, meaning it is going to take a lot to get me."

"Just answer me this." Sam looked at her, he figured he could more than likely get to her and tag her without much problem. "Please don't be offended but why are you acting so childish?"

Tea giggled. "Tag is the simplest, probably most fun game there ever is. And it isn't really childish. I mean I've gone and played with friends in the yard in front of the Texas Capitol building in Austin on many occasions."

"You mean college friends?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He stood up getting ready and taking a step closer to her. "You've actually played it there?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tea noticed his step and took her own to counter it. "Of course I have. Push I've gotten a game of extreme Duck-Duck-Goose together. We played on the courtyard with the big Texas Tower and there were about thirty college students playing along. It was freaking sweet."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "But those are kids' games. Why would you play them on a college campus?" Sure while in college he himself had done some pretty juvenile things but all that had come to a screeching halt once he started hunting again.

"Why not?" Tea grabbed one of the poles and swung herself around giving Sam the opportunity to edge ever closer. "I mean sure they say you can only be a kid once but why not try to keep that going for as long as you can? Seriously if grown-ups spent more time playing around, not only would the world be a hell of a lot more cheerful but I'm willing to bet the grown-ups would be healthier too."

By the time she finished her speech Sam was right next to her. He smiled when she realized he was there. He extended his arm and touched her shoulder before launching himself off the third level letting his legs take the impact when he hit the ground. "Tag, you're it." Sam grinned up at her laughing.

Tea barely had registered what happened before she was on the move trying to make her way down to catch him.

**So this is actually the longest story I've ever written which makes me happy that I'm still writing it. So once again Dong Bang Shin Ki has been pulled into the story as a ringtone. This time it is their song _Runaway_ which has it's own single if anyone wants to know and or listen to it. I suggest or if you really want you can youtube _DBSK Runaway_ and you can see their great looks.**

**And now to REVIEWS! I got 2!**

**Ominous Blue:** Thank you very much I like writing it and hope everyone enjoys reading it.

**K.T.:** Aw, yeah I'm not quite sure because I've been writing fanfictions for a while but I think I actually got the idea of replying to reviews on the next chapter page from someone else. But I think if someone puts time into reviewing to my story I should thank them and address what they say specially if something is questioned or misunderstood. As for Sammy being cuter... hum yeah I'd say that. I love his personality more cause Dean can be a dick at times. But I don't know though cause they are both awesome looking. As for the demons... hehe they will come into play soon no worries there probably within the next two chapters. And thank you very much. I'm glad to be helping you. I hate when seasons are out and reruns aren't running. Fortunately America has a TV station called TNT and they play Supernatural from 9-11 every weekday morning, which is actually how I first got into the show cause I was too lazy to get the remote and change the channel.

**Okay so as for the preview I think unless I just write so much within five days (which has happened before) I think I'm going to stop doing them. The reason I had them before is because when I start writing I will write a bunch then I figured I'd better post it so I typed up a lot and cut it into chapters so I already had the next chapter typed up meaning I was able to post the preview. Well the lot of writing has caught up to me and now I'm writing chapter by chapter then posting. So I barely know more of what is going to happen in the next chapter than you readers do. :D**

**So hope you enjoyed reading and I will have the next chapter up by the 10th!  
**


	13. Teodora I Mosely

**So this chapter is about a thousand words shorter than the last but if I cut it anywhere else it would have been weird! Anyways this is "Teodora I. Mosely" which means we get to know Tea a little bit better. Enjoy!**

The game of tag went on for enough time that the sun had reached the horizon and was starting to sink beyond it. Both collapsed laughing on a fourth level bridge.

Sam couldn't ever recall a time when he had that much fun without really doing anything. They had traded off being it countless times. At first Sam found that maneuvering around the jungle gym was harder than he expected. It even slightly frustrated him that Tea made it seem so easy. But after a while it got easier and running was more of an option.

Tea on the other hand hadn't realized how great of condition Sam was in. Of course she could see by his total lack of a bulging stomach that he kept himself in shape but one could never know just how much energy another could have. Sam had surprised her sever times by climbing up the side of the playscape to get her then letting himself drop to the ground so she couldn't immediately tag him back.

The two were sitting on opposite sides of the bridge relaxing in the nice breeze when Sam's phone chimed from his jean's pocket. He pulled it out without looking at the caller I.D. "Yeah Dean?"

"Where in the world are you two?" Dean's gravelly voice came out in a growl. "I thought that you would be back by now but obviously I was wrong."

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you. Tea and I got caught up playing a game of tag." Sam rolled his eyes. He knew his brother wasn't really worried or anything. Dean just wanted to know what was going on. The guy could joke around forever but when it came to the job he was deathly serious because not being could get one of the two brothers or any number of other people killed.

"You mean like in a hotel room?" Dean smirked.

"No I mean on a jungle gym." Sam shook his head. He could feel Tea's questioning eyes on him but he wouldn't grace her with a look. Not that it was his fault his brother was so perverted but still he didn't want to be the one having to explain Dean's words.

"You're joking right? Tag? Like the children's game?" Dean couldn't believe his brother. He had always thought his younger brother was more mature than he was. Not that he would ever in a million years let Sam or anyone else on the planet know his thoughts though. But hearing what Sam and Tea had been doing had given him doubts. "Look would you two just come back. It's almost sundown and we don't know what is out there that is taking those boys."

"Sorry I didn't realize we had to be back once the street lights came on." Sam teased. "We were about to come back anyways." He didn't say "good-bye" before ending the call.

Dean glared at his phone as if it was Sam instead of an electronic device. How dare Sammy hang up on him! Though if he really thought about it, he understood where Sam was coming from. Dean had been acting a little parent-like but still.

He closed the phone and dropped it on the table. It wasn't that he was worried about his brother at all. Dean knew Sam could handle himself in a fight against just about anything. But then there was Tea who would be a little more than useless in a fight and could easily be killed, which is exactly what they were trying to prevent. Dean also knew that Sam would do anything, including putting his own life in danger to protect hers.

About ten minutes passed before Sam and Tea came back. "So are you two hungry?" Dean had heard them coming and quickly turned on the TV then flopped down on the bed to look like he could care less and that he wasn't waiting.

The two exchanged glances. "Yeah a little." Sam smirked knowing exactly what his brother had done.

"Me too, just give me a minute to freshen up." Tea squeezed past Sam going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"So how was the photography walk?" Dean sat up purring his recently discarded boots back on his feet. "Did you two like totally have a blast?"

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know it was actually a lot of fun. Tea has a great eye for color, lighting and background. If she had any confidence in herself she would make a really good photographer." He went over to his own bag and pulled out the Knife. "Though I still haven't found anything that would make four demons come after her."

"Well Cass has a theory." Dean pulled out the Colt checking it's bullets before slipping it under his waistband where it fit a little less than comfortably at the small of his back, then flipping his shirt out to conceal it. "Maybe she is like Anna."

Sam's brow creased as he looked between the bathroom door and Dean. He remembered the fallen angel very clearly. "But she can't tune into Angel Radio. She seems so normal."

"Yeah well she is. Bobby nixed the downed angel theory. One of his cop friends checked her out. She's cleaner than a whistle." Dean rolled his neck.

"How did you even know her last name?" Sam looked at his older brother confused. Sure they had done checks on people before but you have to have more information than they did.

Dean tilted his head toward Tea's bags. "She has two credit cards and a debit card under the name Teodora I. Mosely. I got Bobby to run the name. Did you know she graduated from Houston Christian High School a year earlier than she was supposed to and got a full ride scholarship to the University of Texas where both her mother, Aerobella Regan, and her father, Maxim Mosely, graduated with honors?"

"Do you realize how creepy that is?" Sam eyed the oldest. "And yes I did know all of those things except her mother's maiden name." He relaced his boots and checked the knife making sure it was hidden beneath his shirt.

"Her initials spell out Tim." Dean chuckled. "Her mom's spell out aim and her dad's spelt out mom. Also her brothers, their initials spell jam and Jem."

Sam made a show out of rolling his eyes once more toward his brother. "Really?"

"Just merely stating facts." Dean held up his hands.

"Stating facts about what?" Tea walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was combed and fell to her shoulders nicely with her bangs barely swept out of her face.

"About how the food at Ken's Grill and Bar was so good that we should go back and eat there again." Dean quickly came up with a lie. "Plus it's a bar so we can get some drinks and have some fun."

"I don't drink," Tea stated calmly. "But don't let me stop you two from enjoying yourselves. I will make sure that you get back here in one piece."

"You can't drink legally." Dean pointed out. "But I won't tell if you want to throw a few back. I highly doubt in a small town like this that they will card you for being underage."

With a shake of her head Tea leaned against the wall near the bathroom door. "No you don't get it. I don't drink. Even if I could, age wise or if I wanted to because I have an I.D. that says I'm above legal age. I just don't drink; never have really liked the taste of alcohol, even in Communion wine." Tea smirked. "But if I really wanted to I would drink and I'm pretty sure I could hold more than you."

Dean burst out laughing. "No way sweetheart. I've been drinking for quite a while longer than the ten years I've been legal. I've built up a nice tolerance to the stuff." He ran his eyes along her figure. "Plus you have nowhere to store it. You probably feel a buzz after a can."

Rolling her eyes Tea went to her bag, shuffling through it she pulled out a zip up hooded sweatshirt. "I'm not going to argue with you and since I don't drink, well there is no way to tell." She smirked at him.

"Why don't you drink?" Dean couldn't help but wonder.

"Well for one I am actually underage. So being the law abiding citizen of these United States, I don't like breaking the law." Tea slipped her arms through the jacket letting it rest on her shoulders.

"I saw that movie." Dean laughed. "Gerald Butler and Jamie Fox weren't half bad." A smirk settled on his lips. "There was nothing law abiding about that though."

"Is there a reason why you don't drink?" Sam looked at her softly. "I mean you said you can drink and hold your own in a bar but you don't drink anymore." He didn't want to stare too long at her sweatshirt while trying to figure out what the design was.

Tea pushed some hair behind her ear. "Four of my good college friends including my roommate, Briana, were killed in a drunk-driving accident." She stopped, it had been a long time since she had thought about that night. "The driver of the Hummer that sandwiched my friend's Yaris into an eighteen-wheeler took a breathalyzer and managed a point one five, almost a whole one tenth of a point over the legal limit survived somehow. His three buddies on the other hand didn't make it."

"Well there is a good reason not to drink." Sam watched her, feeling sorry for the girl. He had heard stories before but had never met anyone who had gone through something like that.

Dean had sobered up. He couldn't imagine anyone being stupid enough to get behind a wheel that drunk, though he knew it happened quite often. "That's really horrible."

"Yeah but it was a while ago." Tea looked away. "Even before that during high school I'd go to partied and not drink." She put on a cheerful face. "That was because before I was born my uncle was killed by a drunk on his way home one night."

"That sucks." Dean looked around trying to figure out something else to talk about. "So um about eating... You wana head out?"

Tea looked up. "Yeah... Sorry didn't mean to bring everything down." She looked down and pulled out a few things then shoved them into the pocket of her jacket. "So there were two cowboys in the kitchen, which was the real cowboy?"

The boys exchanged glances. "I know don't which?" Sam had to hand it to her. At least she wasn't feeling sorry for herself, but kept on living and laughing and making jokes.

"The one on the range." She giggled at the joke before realizing that neither of the guys were laughing. "Sorry I know it's stupid but I thought I'd try to lighten everything up."

Dean gave a pity chuckle. He went over and slung his arm around her shoulders. "It was cute." He started leading her out the door. "But really let's get some grub before you try to tell another joke."

Tea giggled back. By the time they got down to the lobby they were joking once again, the previous conversation completely forgotten.

The dance floor at Ken's was full when they arrived with people milling around on the outskirts drinking and laughing. The three squeezed through and headed to an open booth near to where they had eaten earlier that day.

"So are you sure I can't tempt you with a drink?" Dean looked at Tea with a glint in his eye. "Everything is more fun with a little bit of alcohol in the blood stream."

"I am completely fine Dean but thanks." Tea waved him off as he walked to the bar to get something for him and Sam to drink. "He's a persistent one isn't he?" Tea turned to Sam.

Sam laughed with a nod. "Yeah well he is just trying to be nice. He'll stop eventually." Sam sat across the table from Tea like they had for lunch. "So did all that really happen to you?"

Tea nodded solemnly. "Very much so. I never met the uncle but I did get a call at three in the morning from Bri's mom." She looked away at some random strip of wall. "I was supposed to be with them that night. But for some reason Jared called to check up on me. Briana, the designated driver for the night, said that they would wait so that I could come along, however I decided to stay in and talk with Jare." She licked her lips. "Bri had made a quite a convincing argument saying that I had had a long week and I needed to kick back. But there was just something about the way Jared was talking, the way he said it would be okay for me to go, that just made me stop and choose to sit and talk to him."

"Wait so her mom called you that morning?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah... well I got a call from Bri telling me that she was on her way back at two a.m. because we liked letting each other know what was going on. We talked almost constantly. So I stayed up to get her call but then fell asleep shortly after. At around three her mom called telling me what happened. I will never forget how relieved she sounded that I picked up."

"That must have been one hard year on you."Sam watched her seeing the sadness in her eyes that she wouldn't let escape. He could tell she really hadn't thought about it in a while and thinking about it now hurt but wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Tea nodded. "Well I was out three really good friends and one best friend that I could talk to about anything. I also spent half a semester without a roommate and went to more funerals in a month than I have ever been to before."

Sam didn't really know what to say. He had only ever gone to Jess's funeral and even then he was in the background not wanting to be seen by anyone especially her parents. He had seen more than his fair share of death but never got to nor wanted to go to the burial part.

"But I did meet new friends and got one really great guy friend that has sort of filled the whole where Bri was." Tea flashed a smile that didn't come close to touching her sad blue eyes.

"Okay since you decided to be boring I brought you back a soda." Dean thunked a glass cup in front of Tea. "And beer for the two of us." He set down a nice sized tankard like glass in front of Sam having one for himself in his hand. "They had several different names I've never heard of on tap so I just picked one."

Sam nodded his thanks before getting up to let his brother slide in.

"Ohmygod! I love this song!" Tea perked up hearing one of her favorite country singers' songs starting up. "Sam come dance with me." Tea got up and reached out for Sam's hand.

Sam hesitated. He had never been much of a dancer when he actually had the time to dance and now he was really one of those two left feet kind of guys. "Um well..."

**Hehehe I realize this is kind of weird to end it here but like I said if I had ended it other places it would have been an off cut. But right here was pretty great. So I've gotten 3 reviews for chapter 12 and thus I must reply.**

**Ominous Blue:** Thanks once again, I love getting reviews from the same people! I will update again soon.

"You are a funny one." Dean punched Sam's shoulder. "She was perfectly fine. I was an absolute gentleman." He took a gulp of his beer. "She was the one looking at other guys while dancing with me."

Tea's mouth fell open. "Lies!" she shrieked. "Dean was the one pointing out a guy that was watching me. I wouldn't have even noticed if Dean hadn't mentioned it." Tea sent one of her playful glares at Dean. "I'm not covertly rude, unlike guys who will openly check out other girls while on dates."

"Watching you?" Sam seemed to go into full surveillance mode. His eyes widened and his head went on a swivel as if to look at every face in the room while glimpses of his vision played in his head.

**Mwahahaha! This next chapter will be fun! Also things should begin to pick up a little more. Hope you enjoyed reading and would like to review! I will have the next chapter up by the 15th.**


	14. Dancing

**Oh my goodness this is a long one. I hope you don't mind I hadn't planned it to be so long. Anyways this is "Dancing" Chapter 14.**

"I'll dance with you Tea." Dean looked up smiling.

"No she asked me." Sam took Tea's hand getting up out of the booth. For some reason the thought of Dean dancing with Tea made his stomach do angry flips. "Just to warn you I'm not really good."

"Maybe later Dean," Tea yelled back as they headed off. "And don't worry I'll teach you." She put her hand on his guiding it to her waist then placed hers lightly on his shoulder. "What everyone else is dancing right now is called the Texas Two Step." Tea explained calmly. She went over the steps of the dance with him as the music played.

It took most of the song but Sam finally got the hang of what they were supposed to do, which was good because the next song to play was one from Tea's all time favorite country singer and she wasn't going to miss dancing to it.

"'_Just the other night at a hometown football game._'" Tea started to sing along with the male voice coming out of the speakers. "'_My wife and I ran into my old high school flame._'" She blushed when Sam caught her eye.

"Who is this?" Sam couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he twirled her around in time with everyone else. "I mean the song; I've never heard it before."

Tea opened her mouth to give the answer but then snapped it shut sending him a playful glare. "Oh I know what you are doing. I'll tell you and then you are going to reply with 'then let him sing it!'" She rolled her eyes. "I've done that one too many times to fall for it again thank you very much."

"No." Sam laughed. "I actually am just curious. You aren't half bad as a singer so I don't mind that."

With a blush Tea looked away. "Oh well then, it's Garth Brooks' _Unanswered Prayers_. He's one of the best country singers ever and this just happens to be one of his really great songs, though he has many." She started humming along with the chorus too embarrassed to sing again.

"Ah." Sam nodded. "I'm not much of a country listener but he's not bad. The lyrics are interesting too." He shifted a little bit liking the feel of her in his arms.

"Yeah they are." Tea agreed. "You know if this is making you uncomfortable we can stop dancing."

"Is that your way of saying I suck at the Two Step?" Sam let a grin play against his lips hoping she would know he was only joking. "Or maybe it's that you've spotted another guy and just don't want to hurt my feelings."

"You caught me." Tea shrugged. "You kind of really stink at dancing and shouldn't quit your day job. Plus there is this tall cutie that keeps eyeing me. I'm pretty sure he will ask me to dance as soon as I dump you back at our booth." She shook her head chuckling. "No but really you seem like you would rather be anywhere but here. You are way too stiff and need to lighten up."

"Sorry." Sam tried to relax a little more but knew he had to stay alert enough so that no one could surprise him. If someone was able to it could mean not only Tea's life but possibly his own or other patrons of the bar.

"Can I cut in?" Dean tapped on Sam's shoulder as the last few bars of the song were played. "I'm not really asking just so you know." He smiled while taking Tea's hand from his little brothers. "Go man the booth Sammy while I show Tea how to really dance."

Tea sent a sympathetic glance at Sam as he went back to their claimed table. "You should be nicer to him. He is your little brother you know."

"I do know that." Dean took lead from Tea."Which is all the more reasons why I get to pick on him. Besides he knows I would die for him and I know he would do the same, so we get to pick on each other."

"Ah I see you have it all figured out hu?" Tea found herself not enjoying dancing with Dean as much as she had with Sam even though he was a better dancer.

"Sure do." Dean smirked catching her eye. "By the way, there is this guy, at about my ten o'clock, that has had his eye on you since you started dancing. Now I'm not the jealous type so it doesn't bother me."

Tea wanted to look even though she knew Dean could just be messing with her. "You aren't the jealous type hu?" Tea smirked. "So why would you be? I mean you shouldn't have a reason to about me because I've already told you..."

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm too old for you." Dean let out a snort of laughter. "Ah he's looking away, spin." Dean spun her around to give her a look.

Tea looked quickly not really knowing exactly where to set her eyes. Everything was pretty much a big blur but she did catch a glance at a tall blond fellow that seemed to be alone. "You are crazy." Tea laughed when Dean pulled her back to him.

"I've been called that before." Dean laughed along as the song wound to a close. "We should probably get back so we can order and get some food."

Tea nodded allowing Dean to lead the way through the other dancers and back to the booth where Sam was nursing the same glass of beer.

He looked up and smiled at Tea. "He didn't step on your feet did he?" Sam got up letting Dean sit down in the booth and move over.

"You are a funny one." Dean punched Sam's shoulder. "She was perfectly fine. I was an absolute gentleman." He took a gulp of his bear. "She was the one looking at other guys while dancing with me."

Tea's mouth fell open. "Lies!" she shrieked. "Dean was the one pointing out a guy that was watching me. I wouldn't have even noticed if Dean hadn't mentioned it." Tea sent one of her playful glares at Dean. "I'm not covertly rude, unlike guys who will openly check out other girls while on dates."

"Watching you?" Sam seemed to go into full surveillance mode. His eyes widened and his head went on a swivel as if to look at every face in the room while glimpses of his vision played in his head.

Mentally he was beating himself up. He should have been more alert when they came in and scanned as many faces as he could. The time during which he had danced with Tea could have been used to scope out more people. Any of the four demon possessed meat suits could be lying in wait at that very moment, just to kill or capture Tea, while Sam had been slaking off.

"Calm down Sam." Tea snapped her fingers in his face. "I'm sure he's just a townie looking for a new girl to hit on. Remember I grew up with two older brothers that never found enough time to lecture me on how to deal with other guys." She smiled when he calmed down. "I may seem like a helpless chick but I've been through several self-defense classes and went through a whole semester of MMA."

Dean was impressed. He would have completely pegged her for a useless damsel in distress. But now, with her experience, he figured she would be somewhat useful in a fight or at least knowing enough to get out of the way while he and Sam handled it.

Sam kept his guard higher than it had been but let it look like he was relaxing.

"Hey sorry for taking so long." A waiter stepped up to their table with a pad and pen in hand. "It's been one hectic night."

The three glanced up. "No worries, we have been enjoying the great atmosphere and the dancing." Tea beamed at him. "This is really a great place."

"Sure is." The guy didn't seem to agree as enthusiastically as Tea was. "Anyways I'm Bret and I'll be your waiter tonight. I see you have drinks so do you want food too?"

"Can I have the chicken strip basket with Ranch dressing to dip in?" Tea held up her menu waiting patiently as he jotted down the order.

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger again." Dean handed their waiter his own menu.

Sam glanced down. He hadn't really looked over it all that much, but he could remember a few things that sounded good earlier when they came to eat. "May I have the Cesar Salad with Ranch on the side?"

"Sure thing, I'll get these right out for you." Bret finished writing the orders before heading off.

Dean smiled triumphantly. "Ah and there is the health freak of a little brother I know and love." He slung his arm around Sam's shoulders. "He really is a nut about this kind of thing."

"You know there isn't anything wrong with wanting to be healthy." Tea rolled her eyes at Dean. "It's better than having a heart attack at the age of forty."

Sam laughed out loud. "Well I don't think we will have to worry about that." He truthfully didn't think with all their running around hunting demons and other bad things that anything so normal as a heart attack would be the death of either of them. That is unless a demon or vengeful spirit caused such things to happen, which they had seen before.

"Excuse me." A soft almost silent voice broke into their little bubble.

Everyone raised their heads to see a guy with flaming red hair standing at about five ten looking back at them.

"Hey." Tea smiled being friendly. "What's up?"

"My name is Alfred and a friend of mine was wondering if you would dance with him." He smiled politely down at her as he pointed across the room to the tall blond that Tea had seen while dancing with Dean.

Tea followed his pointer finger for a second then turned back. "Well Alfred tell your friend if he wants me to dance with him he should buck up the courage and ask me himself." She let her own polite smile show. "If he can't do it himself, he's not going to get anywhere in life."

"I appreciate your time. I will deliver your message to him." Alfred bowed formally before leaving.

Tea let him get far enough away before bursting out laughing. "I'm so sorry." She calmed herself down enough where she wasn't going to spew soda out of her nose from laughing and drinking. "Oh wow that was weird."

"You've never had a guy ask you to dance before?" Dean raised an eyebrow. He had to agree with her though, the experience was off.

"No, I have plenty of times. But that was the first time a Weasley look-a-like has ever asked me to dance with his friend." Tea continued to drink her soda knowing it would calm her down even more.

Sam lifted the side of his lips in a smile at her reference. "He did kind of look like he belonged to the Weasley clan didn't he?"

"The what clan?" Dean scratched his head in confusion.

"The Weasley's from Harry Potter. Ron, the youngest boy, is Harry's best friend," Tea explained. "Anyways..."

"He pointed to the guy that's been watching you." Dean tried to discreetly look up to see what said male was doing now. "You know the one I told you about." He put his beer to his lips. "And don't look now but I think he had taken your advice."

"Excuse me, my name is Aubree and I'm the one that my friend asked if you would dance with." A tall blond stood just to Tea's right. "I realized it was childish of me to send my friend to ask you for me so I came over myself."

Tea looked up at him seeing his vibrant blue eyes and playful smiling lips. "Yeah if a guy can't ask me himself I usually don't waste my time." Tea bit her lip as she ran her eyes over him.

Aubree had Will Turner hair all the way down to being pulled back into a sloppy low ponytail only in a golden blond, rich honey color. His black button down wasn't tucked in with the sleeves haphazardly pushed up to his elbows. Dark blue almost black denim jeans hugged his slim frame showing off his slim stomach, narrow hips, and long legs. Polished black shoes tied his whole outfit together.

"Would you please honor me with a dance?" He held out an elegant hand to her as if he knew she would acquiesce.

Tea liked her lips. "Umm..."

"I saw you dancing to Garth Brooks earlier and took the liberty to request another of his to be played. I would very much like to enjoy the song while dancing with you." He had a regal voice that sounded like he should be in the fifteenth century as a Lord or King instead of some small northwestern U.S. townsman.

"Uh yeah." Tea took his hand and set her eyes on his not wanting to see the way Sam or Dean looked at her. A voice in her head said she shouldn't care. The two were just friends of hers that she had met this morning. But a rather small voice answered back that she should care.

Aubree lead her out into the middle of the dance floor. "I hope your boyfriend is not too angry with me." He turned her around so they were facing each other. "He seems rather intense, as is watching to make sure that I do not hurt you."

Tea's brow creased. "Is it the short, spiky haired one or the one with the longer hair that is looking?"

"Actually right now both are." He cracked a smile. "Which one should I be more worried about?"

Tea nibbled on her lip which was a major safety blanket for her. "Both of them," she spoke after long seconds of quiet. "Though neither of the two is my boyfriend." The thought of Sam being her boyfriend still made her heart beat a little bit faster than normal. "I am Tea by the way."

"What a beautiful name." He locked eyes with her. "It matches you perfectly." His eyes ran over her face. "I must say that I was sad when Alfred came back alone. I thought you had turned me down without giving me a chance."

Tea shook her head. "No I just don't say yes to friends. I've found more times than not that one friend is playing a joke on another." She looked up into his eyes marveling in the beauty of the shade that she had never seen in another's eyes or anywhere else in the world before.

"Ah I understand." He twirled her around gracefully. "I am not that kind of guy and neither is Alfred but you would never have been able to know that."

Tea had to admit even with this weird almost Middle English speak she was enjoying herself. He was certainly a better dancer than either of the brothers. But Tea knew she had been more comfortable with Sam and Dean than she was with this near stranger.

The song ended and a Kenny Chesney one began. "Look I had a great time but I have got to get back to my friends. I think our food is at the table."

"Thank you for dancing with me." Aubree smiled politely as he walked her back to the booth. "You are a great dancer, I enjoyed it." He brought her hand to his lips leaving a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

"So..." Tea sat down at the booth. "Way to be stalkers and watching me... both of you." Tea eyed the two brothers.

Dean just smiled not caring but Sam looked away as if embarrassed for being caught. "So who is the best dancer out of the three of us?" Dean dug into his burger.

"Well I don't think that's fair." Tea cautiously picked at her fries. "I mean Sam just learned the dance today." She sent a smile at him but didn't know if he saw it or not. "You've obviously danced the Two Step before."

"Fine out of me or that guy." Dean gestured wildly out to the crowd in general. "Who was the better dancer of the two of us?"

"Truthfully?" Tea picked up a fry and began to nibble at it to give herself more time. "Well he was really good at dancing but he seemed too... I don't know... like he seemed like he should belong in the fifteenth century or something." Tea ripped apart a chicken strip. "I had more fun with you though."

Dean beamed. "Yeah well what can I say. I'm just a man of many talents."

Minutes rolled by as they ate with a little bit of talking. Mostly they just ate and enjoyed the music and ambiance of the restaurant.

Sam enjoyed his salad even though Dean had teased him about it. While eating he realized even though the case was just beginning and they still had no idea what they were up against he was actually having a good time. Maybe it was due more to their little hitch hiker than anything else.

Throughout the remainder of the night after they finished up eating Tea was asked to dance a handful of times and pulled both Dean and Sam out to the dance floor at least three times each. By the time the three opted to head back to their hotel room it was well past midnight and Tea was dragging her feet.

They got into the elevator and headed up to the room they were giving taking their time. Dean reached it first pulling out the key and opening the door to let Tea enter first.

The youngest flicked on the room's main light and then stopped seeing an unfamiliar male standing in the middle of the room with a dirty trench coat hanging off his shoulders. "Oh! Who are you?"

The male turned around. "I am Castiel an..."

"This is Cass; he's a friend of Sam and mine. I forgot to mention he was in the area and might be stopping by." Dean cleverly interrupted the angel. "Cass this is Tea."

"Hey Cass, or do you prefer Castiel?" Tea extended her hand looking more awake than she had been minutes before.

"It does not matter to me." Cass just glanced at Tea's hand but didn't take it. "Dean shortened my name on his own. I gave no assistance to it."

"Cass can I talk to you for a second outside?" Dean jerked his thumb out the door. He didn't wait to make sure Cass was following before heading back out the way he came.

Castiel followed Dean out without protest. "Yes Dean?" His face remained the same as it always was. Angels never seemed to have the ability to do anything with their vestals facial expressions.

Dean turned and looked at Cass. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't angry just a bit annoyed since they had talked several hours ago and Cass gave no indication that he would be dropping by. "Tea doesn't know anything about our job. You showing up here isn't much help."

Castiel just stared at Dean. "Would you like me to apologize for my actions? It would be either sincere nor take back my being here."

Dean sighed heavily running his hand through his hair. "I don't care about that. We are trying to keep Tea safe and for the moment the easiest way to do that is to keep her in the dark about everything." He looked at the door.

"I would highly advise you otherwise." Castiel had actually grown fond of both Winchesters even though it had only gotten him into trouble thus far. "From what I have seen it is easier to come clean earlier than later."

"Cass..." Dean disliked being overly rude to the angel standing before him. Cass had indeed pulled him out of hell and for that he would be ever grateful. But there was only so much monotone angel psycho babble that he could take. "Look we've tried doing the outright method before. Thus far it never has worked out swimmingly." He sighed once again. "Sam and my way seemingly works quite a bit so we stick to it."

Castiel nodded. "Yes but there have been times when it has not. You must understand that you and your brother are far from perfect and..."

"God damn it Cass I know." The irritation of Cass popping up out of nowhere once again was starting to take its toll. "If Sammy and I were perfect do you think we would have started up the apocalypse?"

Cass just stayed as static as ever. "You need to pull away from the emotions. Tea is something special, I can feel it from her but I cannot latch on to anything."

"Yeah well that's awesome. We figured she was something from Sam's vision." Dean rolled his eyes. "It would be helpful if you could tell us why she's going to ganked by four demons." He turned away.

"I do not know." Castiel said simply. "I have told you all I can."

"You're freaking amazing thanks." Sarcasm dripped from Dean's mouth. He knew even before he turned back Cass had disappeared. With a quick whip around he growled then went back into the room. Sometimes he just wanted to punch Cass, hard in the face, and know it would actually hurt the guy.

"Where did Cass go?" Tea had changed into a T-shirt too large for her and a pair of purple, yellow, and white basketball shorts.

"Cass doesn't stay in one place too long." Dean glanced at Sam who also seemed to have gotten ready to turn in for the night. "He was just dropping by, though I wouldn't doubt we will see him again before long."

"Oh cool, he seems really nice." Tea sat on the couch combing out her hair with a purple hair brush. "He's a bit older than you two though. Is he a family friend?"

"Yeah something like that." Sam was trying to bite back the laughter that had risen in thought of Cass being "really nice" as she put it. Sure he had saved them from a tough spot here and there but he was an angel and by definition that made him a dick like all the others that they had mat.

"So is there any hot water left in the building or should I wait to take my shower in the morning?" Dean looked at Tea waiting for an answer. He got his shower stuff together including a change of clothes anyways.

Tea glanced up realizing he had been asking her. "Don't look at me, I take morning showers. If I take one at night my hair gets all poofy and sticks up at funny angles." She smiled. "Plus I like cold showers unless it is in the middle of winter."

"Oh." Dean was a bit surprised, though he had only been working off of a stereotype. "Well okay then." He walked into the bathroom to get clean.

Tea yawned finishing up with her brush then putting it in her bag. She pulled out a cream colored throw blanket with a purple and yellow crest smack dab in the middle with a purple border. "I think I'ma take a snooze. See you in the morning Sam and sweet dreams." She curled up under the blanket facing the back of the couch.

Sam smiled it had been quite a while since he had heard that phrase. "Night Tea you too." He turned on the lamp resting on the side table between his and Dean's bed then headed over to the overhead light flicking it off so it wouldn't keep her awake.

**So I didn't realize before right now that 2 of my review relies from last chapter were cut off somehow. I'd like to say I'm sorry to Jasmineisland and K.T. cause it looked like I forgot them which I didn't. I guess when I put in the preview for this chapter it cut out the replies. So I will put them here along with replies for the two this time.**

**(Last chapter)**

**Jasmineisland:** I know when I was writing it, the part was going in a different direction then I ended up playing tag that night with my friends and so it kind of just came out that way. I really thought it would be cute and even though it isn't much in his personality it just shows a little of how Tea is changing everything.

**K.T.** I actually had written Cass in before I got your review which then made me smile that I had cause I wasn't sure if I wanted him in yet. I'm glad you liked the chapter cause I did too.

**(This chapter)**

**Ominous Blue:** Hehehe I hope this one is fun to read as well. It was actually pretty interesting to write.

**K.T.:** Well I figured that would be his response. I mean I've actually started up several games of Tag between friends of mine and when I tell others about it they are like '... really? Tag? You are such a child Rei.' Hehe No problem there is more of him to come. I am a weirdo and sometimes write things out of order and while writing like the 3rd Chapter I had this really cool idea and so started writing that in a different notebook and of course Cass is in that part. I hope I captured him well cause I normally don't write the way he talks so it was weird for me and I had to go online and watch a few episodes with him in them to inspire me.

**Okay so I didn't get to write as much as I wanted to this week... er well I had been planning to cut this chapter before they got back to the hotel but then I read it as a whole and thought better of it. So I don't have a preview and I am going out of town so I will not be able to keep my five day cycle. The next chapter should be up at the latest on the 22nd I hope and then I will get another one if I can on the 25th to put me back on track. So see you soon and hope you enjoyed reading!**


	15. Brothers

**Okay so I know it's technically the 23rd (even in the US) but I've been out of town and didn't get to write like at all over the weekend/week. So I started hard core writing last night and today and this is what came out. I hope you like it and that I even though I rushed through the ending it doesn't suck. Enjoy Chapter 15 "Brothers"**

Tea woke up bright and early the next morning and quickly decided that she wanted to go for a run. She changed into an old pair of yoga pants and a tank top. It made her giggle seeing Sam and Dean sprawled out on their individual beds completely asleep.

Grabbing her cell phone, her mp3 player with headphones and a piece of paper she jotted down a note and signed it to tell the brothers where she had gone. She left the note where she was sure they would see it before leaving the room.

Tea smiled at the bright blue sky morning as she took Main Street at a jog. The wind tugged at her hair still cold from the lack of sun during the night. It made her happy that she chose the more covering of yoga pants than her normal Nike shorts.

After a while she traded her jog to a safe run then built up to going faster. As she ran she scoped out the town even more. Sure she had been around taking pictures yesterday but the world looked different through a camera lens. Though how the sun was sneaking up over the forest to the east, made her wish she had brought her Olympic.

She continues to run letting her feet take her wherever they felt like going. By the time her phone rang her generic ringtone for anyone who she didn't have pre-set or someone she didn't have saved in her phone. Not that any of her ringtones were regular ones that came with the phone, it was still a tone she made from her favorite band.

Tea pulled out her phone and checked the I.D. screen. The area code for the number was unfamiliar and she was about to not answer when she remembered she had left her number on the note she left for Sam and Dean. "Howdy." Tea answered brightly. She slowed down to a stop finding herself passing by the park where she had played tag with Sam the day before.

"Hey Tea, its Sam. How's your run?" Sam sounded like he had just been woken up and didn't get enough sleep to be fully functioning.

"Its been good. How did you sleep?" Tea sat down on the same bench finding it very shaded. She liked the way the wind whistled through the trees and the birds sang along in tune.

Sam sighed. "I tossed and turned most of the night. Did you not hear Dean's snore fest? Finally fell asleep about three thirty this morning."

"Aw no, I guess I was out." Tea felt bad that he didn't get much sleep. "I don't think I would have noticed anyways, both of my brothers snore, just like my father apparently. So I'm pretty immune. Plus according to family and friends I could sleep through a death metal concert with the speakers right next to my head."

That made Sam laugh. "It must be nice." Sam smiled. "So I'm calling to see if you are hungry and want some food."

"Well I'm a bit sweaty but if you two want to wait for me to shower and then head out I would love to." Tea got up and started walking away from the shaded cooler air.

"Yeah just come back to the room and then we can all head out to Ken's together." Tea being girly enough to care about being sweaty, made Sam smile, since he hadn't seen it before.

"Okay give me like five minutes and I'll be there." Tea started with a power walk back toward the bridge. It didn't take her as long as she said she would be. But she got back to the room in one piece and then took a quick five minute shower before she was out and changed into clean clothes.

The three chatted lightly on the way to the restaurant. Sam was much more alert than he had been the night before. He checked out every face, which numbered in the high teens to lower twenties, for familiarity. He also scanned to see if the guy that had asked Tea to dance before they had even gotten their dinner. For some reason lights went off in his mind when the guy, Aubree, had come around even though he wasn't from the vision.

They sat down at a booth and picked up the menu set before them. It didn't take any time to figure out what they wanted to eat since the breakfast menu was pretty minimal.

After ordering they talked ever more. The food came and was eaten. Tea excused himself to go to the bathroom a little after eating.

On the way back from the restroom she heard her name. Looking around Tea scanned the people finally seeing two faces that surprised her. "Andy, Ian." Tea changed course and went over to the two boys she had known her whole life. "What are you doing here?"

Ian, the younger more blondish of the brothers, climbed out of his seat giving her a hug. "Friends of ours, Benjamin and Kyle, were visiting an aunt and asked us to join." He jerked his thumb toward the two dark haired boys sitting against the far end of the booth. They raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" Andy, the more protective, taller and dirtier blond haired one stood up and embraced Tea.

Tea glanced over her shoulder at Sam and Dean who were staring back at her. "I'm here with friends too." She gestured to the two she had been staying with to come join her. "They are mechanics and have a job in Metaline Falls but we are stuck here due to flooded roads."

Sam and Dean walked up beside Tea. "What's up Tea?" Dean smiled at her.

Sam on the other hand was looking sick. He put on a face to give off the impression that everything was fine but it took a lot from him to do it.

"Well my brothers, Andy and Ian, are here. They say this is just a coincidence but I don't believe in those." She eyed the two she had known from before she could remember. "I think someone is not telling me something, someone who knows the password to my phone account."

Andy blushed. "I'm Andy, Tea's older brother from a different family, this is my younger brother Ian." Andy extended his hand out to the two new comers. "These are my friends Ben and his older brother Kyle." Andy pointed to the two on his left.

Sam smiled cautiously. "I'm Sam and this is Dean." He worked his hand back sneakily to get the Knife without letting the four know. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Tea could tell Ian's smile was forced. "So Tea are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Tea squinted at him with a smile. "Dean and Sam are really good friends. They wouldn't hurt me." She didn't like lying to them or at least half lies. But she also knew they would completely flip out if they knew the truth.

"Really good friends hu?" Andy smirked. "Which of the two is the better friend?" He locked eyes with his little sister knowing she would know what he meant.

"You know that I don't like picking favorites." Tea didn't want for Sam or the seemingly kinkier, Dean, to pick up on Andy's subliminal messages. "So how is everything down in Texas?"

Ian shrugged. "Right now everything is good. Your mom is being worried as ever about Jare and is checking up on Andy and me every few days. She told us if we saw you by some extraordinary hit of fate we were to tell you she is sorry."

"So that is what this is all about?" Tea eyed her brothers. "You came and found me because Mom told you to. I know she really isn't sorry. She is just saying that so that she can get me back with her and maybe will be able to convince me somehow that she really cares." She put her fist on her hip letting one leg relax a little. "She knows if I get home I will cave eventually."

Ian slung his arm around her shoulder. "T. you know your mom loves you. She really is just looking out for what she thinks is best for you." He pulled her closer to him. "Even if you don't like what she is talking about she is still your mom and she knows you pretty well."

Tea shrugged out of his hold. She glanced over at Dean and Sam seeing their uneasy faces and how out of place they looked. "She doesn't know me. If she knew me at all she would know that I would never go along with the arrangement she made. Besides he is such a poser and a freak. Jen would have never allowed it either. He would have been on my side."

"You don't know that T. and you will never know it for sure. Jen was very respectful of Ms. Bella, as you should be." Andy looked pointedly at Tea. "You never even met the guy. You just took off how do you know if he wasn't the guy you were meant for?"

"He isn't." Tea shook her head. She looked over at Sam and Dean sending them apologetic glances when they caught her eye. "Well we have to go. I hope you four enjoy your meal and maybe we can hang out or get dinner later." She smiled at the two boys that hadn't said a word. "It was very nice to met the two of you." She waved before looking back up to Sam and Dean. "Ya'll wana head back to the hotel?"

"Wait Tea don't go." Ian took hold of her arm as she turned to walk away. "Come on you should stay with us. After this we are heading back to Texas. Jare would really like to see you in light of what is happening next week and your mom really wants you home."

Tea rolled her eyes. "E. I already told you. I'm not going back to Mom unless she comes and apologizes in person. As for Jared I've already talked to him. He's disappointed in me but he understands."

Andy took a hold of his brother's arm preventing him from doing anything else. "T. you keep yourself safe okay, and if you do decide to come we are leaving on Friday for home. If you don't want to we understand."

Tea waved once again to everyone without responding. She didn't really believe that her two non-blood related brothers could have managed to be going to the exact same small northern Washington town that Tea had just happened to hitch a ride with two boys that were going to. Also their talk just sounded wrong. If she remembered correctly Ian was openly against the arrangement while Andrew, the more respectful of the boys, kept his disagreement nearly silent at least whenever her mother was in earshot that is.

"Hey Tea wait," Ian jogged up to their retreating backs. "I forgot to tell you. Ms. Bella gave Andy and me something to give you if we actually did meet up with you." He smiled at her. "It's back at our hotel, across the Minipond, but if you wait with us for like ten minutes we are almost done eating and we can all go and get it."

Tea frowned. "Why don't you just tell me what hotel you are in then we can stop by later?" There was just something off about Ian's explanation to keep her with him that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Aw come on Tea. Why can't you just stay with us for ten minutes? That way your friends don't have to stay and you can get your present then go back to them. Also it would allow us to hear about your travels." Ian shifted on his feet as if he was really trying to get her to stay.

Tea looked up at Sam and Dean not knowing what to say. Something hung in the air that just felt wrong to Tea, as if the two guys that she had known all her life were up to something with bad intentions. "They have been pretty boring." Tea bit her lip. In truth it had been a while, two or three weeks, since she last talked to either of Andy or Ian. But before that she had called them just about every other day and told them what she was up to and where she was. "Really just tell me what room number you are in and I will drop by later. Or even better we can meet up for dinner and you can bring it then."

Ian gave Tea a look she knew all too well meant that he thought she was being ridiculous. "T. it would just be easier for all of us if you stayed and walked over with Andy, Ben, Kyle and me."

"I don't see how." Tea shot his look back at him. She had been perfecting it over the years since she was a kid and it had won her several good laughs from her real older brothers and Andy.

"Weren't you saying you left your cell phone in the room too?" Sam supplemented trying to give Tea any out he could think of.

Tea's hand automatically went to her right front pocket of her jean shorts where she always kept her phone. It was actually in her pocket but she understood what Sam was doing. "You know what you are right. If you and Dean go anywhere I won't be able to get into the room or find out where ya'll went." She sent him a thankful look.

"You forgot your key again?" Dean looked at her exasperated. "What did I tell you, crazy girl, you need to keep it with you!" He ruffled her hair hoping it would give more effect to their lie. Not that he actually knew the reason why they were lying to Tea's brother but if Tea went along with it, he better too.

Tea blushed. She had never felt so much like a child around guys that weren't her brothers than at that moment. "I know but I took it with me when I went running this morning and forgot to pull it out of my yoga pants after I changed."

Ian sighed heavily. "Really Tea? You are never this forgetful. Look it really will only take a few minute then you will be back." Ian touched her arm hoping she would come with him.

"Look our hotel is like a minute away and it will take me no time at all to get my phone and then you can call me when you are done eating. I just don't want to go anywhere without my cell." Tea couldn't explain why she was so adamant about not going off with her brothers but she just had this feeling that something was wrong.

Ian looked back at Andy who had been watching the whole interaction. Something passed between them and Ian nodded. "Okay fine go on but expect a call in like five to ten minutes." He gave her a quick hug before going back to his table to finish up eating.

Tea waved one last time before turning her back on her brothers and heading across the street with Sam and Dean. Everything in her was in turmoil. She knew she should have gone with her brothers; she had known them her whole life and after their parents died in a plane crash they had moved in with her family. But then there was a rather quiet voice sending up flairs in her mind telling her something was wrong with the four boys.

"Sam..." Dean's voice broke through her mental babble. "They were the four weren't they?"

"Yes they were. I should have seen this coming. I didn't see them when we walked in but I was checking out everyone who came in after us." Sam shook his head disappointed in himself. "I can't believe it. We have to stop them."

Tea looked up confused. She could only half tell what they were talking about but she knew it had to do with her brothers and their two friends. "What are you talking about?"

"We are going to have to let the cat out of the bag if we are going to do that." Dean spoke deliberately ambiguous so that Tea would remain confused. "Otherwise we will be walking blind." He quickened his pace and opened the front lobby door to let Tea and his brother walk in first.

"Do you think they recognized us?" Sam moved just as smoothly to the elevator and clicked the _up_ button. "I mean there is the possibility of it but I didn't see any recognition. I don't think they paid us much attention."

"That's very true, specially the other two. Their eyes were glued on their target the whole time." Dean held the door once again.

"Okay would you two stop speaking in gibberish!" Tea waved her hands in the air. "I am right here and you are clearly talking about Andy and Ian. What is going on? You sound like you are planning an attack or a defense."

Sam looked down at the girl. He smiled sympathetically. "Tea we haven't be exactly truthful about ourselves."

"Sam..." Dean spoke in a warning tone.

"She has to know Dean. She is just as much a part of this right now as any of us. We mine as well tell her the truth and get it over with so that she doesn't walk blindly into a trap."Sam interrupted the older man. "We are hunters not mechanics."

"You mean like poachers?" Tea looked at the two confused. "Cause that is just terrible."

"No we mean hunters." Dean opened the door and ushered the other two in the room. "We travel around the world to rid it of things that go bump in the night."

With a raised eyebrow Tea looked confused. "I don't quite get what you are saying. You mean you kill the Boogie Man and Big Foot?"

Dean gave his brother a look that meant he knew that was what she was going to say. "No we mean that we kill demons, monsters, avenging spirits, and other nasty things." He sat down on his bed and took off his boots. "Pretty much anything that will kill a pretty little girl like you."

Sam shot his brother a different look then turned to Tea. "I know it sounds crazy." His voice was soft and comforting. "But we were trained this way from when we were really young. A demon got our mother when I was just six months old and then our dad went on a rampage to figure out everything he could. He became a really good hunter, known for his hunts and kills."

"You two are nuts if you think that I am going to believe you." Tea gave each of them a skeptical glance. "Demons aren't real, neither are spirits or monsters or any of those things."

"No sweetheart they are very real. Angels are too by the way but they are all dicks and don't give a shit about us humans." Dean flopped down with his hands under his head. "Oh and if you aren't freaked out enough you have four demons on your ass wanting to see your blood pooled on the ground."

"Please don't sugar coat it Dean." Sam sent another glare at his brother. "Look Tea all of this is real. We have been dealing with it for a very long time. We can and will protect you as well as we can but Dean is right. The four guys back there are out for your blood."

Tea laughed. "Ian can't hurt a fly and Andy would rather kill anyone than he would me." She sat down on her couch. "You two need help like major help."

Dean sat up. "So you believe in God but you can't believe in this?" He captured Tea's eyes not letting her look away. "Look hun, we have died multiple times, the most resent we were able to remember when we got back. The angel Joshua told us that God is in hiding and he doesn't give a shit about any of us. He is letting the apocalypse happen and just laying back and doing nothing about it. Cass is an angel that pulled me out of hell so that I could be Michael's bitch, to kick Lucifer's ass."

Tea glared. "You know there are millions of words in the English language you don't need to use profanities."

"Tea I don't think it is time to be critiquing Dean on his word choice." Sam sat down next to her. "We don't have much time because your brothers are going to call you."

"That's just it, those four aren't demons. I've known Andy and Ian my whole life. If they were bad I would have known." Tea stopped him. "Ian is one of my best friends. He cares about me."

"He is being possessed by a demon that is under the orders to kill you." Dean got up and went over to his bag. "Andy, Benjamin, and Kyle are all possessed."

Tea shook her head. "No they are both devout Christians. They each wear a cross and they lead Sunday school and..." She thought about the encounter, both Andy and Ian always used to make a point to keep their crosses on the outside of their clothes so that everyone could see. They were just as strong in their faith as Jensen was. But she hadn't seen either of their crosses today. She didn't even see the chain that held the crosses in place.

"Tea I know this is hard to wrap your head around but the boys you just saw aren't your brothers. Now we will try very hard to catch them and exorcize them which should leave your brothers with just messed up memories." Sam got up and went over to his bag to pull out John's journal. "It will be a little hard though because there are four of them working together."

Tea swallowed. She still didn't know if she believed them but if she was going to get out of their to get back to her brothers she was going to have to play it safe and give them the impression that she was going along with whatever plan they were going to concoct.

**Ah so now time for reviews**

**K.T.:** Ah thank you! I really hoped that I got him pretty spot on. I don't know if he would know about Harry Potter. There is a reference to the Disney show 'The Suet Life of Zack and Cody' so he might know but for this purpose he didn't.

**Ominous Blue:** Thank you once again for reviewing. Hope you like this one too.

**I know that I got this out a little later than I wanted to but I am going to try my hardest to get the next one out on the 25th. I can't make promises but I kind of know where that one is going to go and so all I really have to do is put all the words down. Hope you enjoyed and will come back for more.**


	16. Believe

**Okay so I actually managed to get this chapter done in the few days to get me back on schedule which really amazed me. Anyways this is Chapter 16 "Believe" hope you enjoy.**

Several minutes passed before Tea's phone sang out, "I want to love you like its automatic, make you into my good habit, you're the only one that really matters, every minute every day it's automatically okay when I make it all about you." She grabbed up her phone and answered the call before the chorus started over.

"Howdy Ian." She looked over at Sam and Dean. They had been talking at her about different things having to do with demons. They had even given her a leather cord with a pentagram hanging from it claiming that the necklace would protect her from possession.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." She pressed the end button on her phone and put it in her pocket. "So they are down in the lobby." She licked her lips. Over Sam and Dean's talking at her she actually started to kind of believe what they were saying. They sounded like they really knew what they were talking about.

"So if you need to get out quick just shower them with this." Dean held out a seemingly innocent water bottle. "It won't hurt your brothers but will be a pain for the demons inside."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "You want me to spray them with water?" She was very skeptical about this.

"It is blessed water." Sam smiled. "Like Dean said it won't hurt your brothers but will cause pain to the demons."

Tea remained the same not knowing what to say. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Wait you mean this is Holy Water?" Tea held up the bottle. "I thought that only worked on vampires. That because they are the walking dead the Holy Water, also called Living Water, hurts them."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No a vampire would laugh at you if you doused it with Holy Water. Then they would go for the jugular as you tried to figure out why they weren't wreathing in pain." He smirked. "And they don't sparkle."

Tea sent him a smiley glare. "I wasn't going to ask." She looked at her phone. "I should get down there."

"We are going to follow you from afar. If you don't come back out in ten minutes we are going to bust in." Sam sent her a comforting smile.

Even with the smile Tea was anxious. The way they talked and how they had given her the Holy Water made her think that this all could be real. If it was real, her two sweet brothers were out for her blood which really only added insult to injury.

She headed down with the two feeling safer for no reason at all. Her brothers and their two friends were waiting for her. Tea saw all of them exchange glances when they saw that Sam and Dean had come down too.

"Thanks for walking me down boys." Tea smiled as she moved from the smaller group of boys to the bigger one. "I'll see you in a few." She waved and headed out with her brothers knowing Sam and Dean would be close behind.

Sam waved back then turned to Dean putting up the pretence that they were going to discuss something. A second passed before they exchanged glances then walked in the opposite direction and exited the back entrance.

"So how exactly are we going to know for sure which room they are in?" Dean kept his eyes on the group of five about fifteen feet ahead.

Sam hadn't thought about that. He figured they could just B.S. their way in and hope that luck was on their side. "Do what we normally do. Tea is pretty smart though if she gets in too deep. I'm sure she will be able to figure something out." Silently he hoped he wasn't misplacing his faith in her.

"Yeah but there are four demons against once human. We've seen those odds flipped and doubled and the demon walked away unscathed." Dean quickened his pace seeing if he could get a bit closer without being seen.

"Yeah I know I was there." The two stopped next to a building to the right and half a block away from the hotel with a clear view of the entrance. "So you are positive those four are the killers?"

Sam nodded. "Andy is the one who actually stabs her but yes it's those four." He kept a close watch on the building. "I can't put my finger on it Dean but something just doesn't feel right."

Dean checked his watch. "Five minutes to go." He gave his brother a look. "What do you mean doesn't feel right?" Stretching his neck he looked around checking their surroundings so they wouldn't be ambushed. "Like something is going to go horribly wrong or like today isn't the day."

As the words passed through his lips Tea walked out of the hotel, glancing both ways before crossing the street, in her hands she held the water bottle and a brown paper lunch bag. She looked all around trying to find the brothers.

Dean and Sam walked parallel to her until they were out of eyesight of the hotel then joined her. "So what happened?"

Tea clutched her chest. "Good Lord you two know how to sneak up on a girl now don't you?" She took in a deep breath. "So I totally think you two are crazy because my brothers are the same guys they've always been." She handed Dean the water bottle. "I spilled a little on Andy and nothing happened."

Sam frowned. He didn't believe in coincidences in the least bit. But maybe the demons hadn't taken control yet or were buried inside Tea's brothers. He didn't actually know if that protected the demons from things like Holy Water but thought it could be a possibility.

"So they really had a surprise for you?" Dean glanced at the brown bag that Tea was carrying with her.

"Sure did." She smiled brightly. Putting her hand into the bag she pulled out a CD case. "They went to a Stellar Kart concert several weeks ago and got me a signed CD from the band members." She opened the case showing the white CD with a black SK printed on it and three autographs.

Sam pursed his lips, he had really been betting on the fact that they were demons possessing Tea's brothers and their friends. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah explained to me how demons can go to a Christian rock concert." Tea replaced the CD as to not let it get damaged while keeping walking believing their story less and less by the minute. "I mean I doubt they were spouting off Latin but still it just doesn't seem right."

Dean nodded, he knew Sam could be wrong because it had happened before but it was far and in between. This just seemed weird. Holy Water couldn't lie, either the demon starts to smoke or the person gets miffed because you spilled water on them, there was no other option.

"Also they asked me to stay at their hotel since they are uncomfortable that I'm sleeping in the same room with you two." Tea continued walking not missing a beat. "I think I'm actually going to take them up on their offer and then head home when they do. I've been away from my family and friends for too long."

Sam nearly tripped over his own feet. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "But Tea they are going to kill you." He grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "I've seen Andy burry a knife into your heart without blinking and then just leave you there for the maid to find."

Tea sent him the most lethal glare he had ever seen in his life. "You need help Sam. I don't know why you think the way you do and as much as it pains me to say this because I know I would be furious if someone so openly said something about my faith but you are so wrong it isn't even funny." She yanked her hand out of his hold.

Dean put a hand on his little brothers shoulder. "Maybe we should take this when we are in our hotel room and not out where people can see or hear." He nodded toward a few people who had stopped to stare.

Tea turned toward them with a dazzling smile. "Just practicing for a play. We were told to get off the stage and move around a bit." She flipped her bangs back from her face. "I hope everyone enjoyed it." She waved then without looking back headed to their hotel.

The brothers lengthened their strides and kept up with her quick moving feet easily. They all made it into the hotel and up to their room without causing any more scenes. Though that didn't stop Tea, as soon as the door closed behind Dean she was off.

"I don't know who you think you are." Tea rounded on the two older and taller boys. "You will not touch me." She jabbed a finger into Sam's chest. "Don't think for a second that I will allow myself to be handled that way." Tea's insides were burning. She knew if she wasn't so furious she would be crying.

"She's a fiery one ain't she Sammy?" Dean just chuckled making his way to his bag. He pulled out one of his guns figuring since the cat was out of the bag already he shouldn't get behind on his cleaning schedule.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Tea." Throwing his hands into the air in surrender he took a seat at the table facing out. "I shouldn't have grabbed you but this is important. Four demons wouldn't have been sent to kill you if it wasn't."

Tea's mouth closed in a hard strait line. "You keep saying they want me dead. I'm one of like 5.8 million Houstonians, what is so special about me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot in impatience.

"I don't know." Sam softened his voice even more than before. He had been asking himself the same question since they first met. "All I know is that Cass thinks you are special and I had a vision of your death which hasn't happened in several years."

"What do you mean vision?" A confused look passed over Tea's face for the briefest moments until her anger flared again. "Look this is just a load of bull. I actually thought I had met two really good guys, turns out they are nut cases."

Dean just laughed. "You bet we are." He pulled the Colt from his waist band and started to clean it. "Tell me why is it that you believe in God and the Bible and yet you don't believe us? We are living breathing humans that have lived through things most people would wake up screaming if it were their nightmare. But you believe a book that is ages old that could have been altered at any moment."

Tea was taken aback for all of a second before recovering. "The Bible is true as is God who breathed the words into men to write it. What you are saying should land you in an asylum."

"Oh trust me sweetheart it had." He smirked at her. "But you are right, the Bible and God are real. Though just one catch, what we are saying is real too." He put the Colt and cleaning materials on the bed and rolled up his right sleeve. "This is where Cass gripped me tight and pulled me out of Hell."

Tea's eyes widened at the red raised skin on his shoulder in the shape of a hand print.

Sam got out of his chair facing his back toward Tea and lifted the shirt tails of his button down along with his undershirt. "This is where I was stabbed severing my spinal cord by another psychic like me. Only one of us could survive and he was damned if he wasn't going to be the one to do it."

Tea looked at the thin red scar in the middle of the small of his back. "But... but..."

"Would you like to see more? We've got dozens of them." Dean rolled down his sleeve. "Everything about demons that we have told you is real. We hunt them and have been killed at least four times each as payment for it."

"Actually I've only died three times Dean." Sam smirked letting his shirt fall back into place before turning around.

"Seriously?" Dean tried to do the count in his head. "Well Jake killed you, then that time when we both were shot, and then... are you counting that trance Pamela put us into when the reaper of that town was stolen?"

"Yeah I was and that only makes three for me. But you died being shot, like me, Pamela's trance, the car accident and the hell hounds." Sam wiggled four fingers in the air. "Er if you count that time look Gabriel dropped me in you died a hell of a lot more times than tat."

"Are you two seriously arguing about how many times you have died?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "Cause that is just insane on so many levels."

Sam grinned. "Anyways what we are saying is our job is dangerous and we've been hurt but thankfully we have also saved a lot of people."

"Aha!" Dean clapped his hands. "You got hit by lightening on that wishing well job." He pointed at Sam. "Meaning you've died four times too."

"We can argue semantics later." Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that one. "Right now we are trying to save you." He walked toward Tea. "You may think you are just ordinary but the demons don't believe it the same way."

Tea shook her head. "Do you know how ridiculous you two sound? I mean really." She half wanted to go back to her anger where she could start packing then leave them and never hear their craziness again. But her anger had fled and belief was starting to form in its stead.

"Yes we do." Sam continued in his soft tones. "We've had to explain this to many people over the years, most react similarly to you, some more violently and others accept it and jump right in."

"We didn't choose to know all of these things. But a demon chose Sam a long time ago and killed out mom in the process. Out of grief and rage our dad learned all he could and started hunting the S.O.B." Dean softened his own voice. "He taught us from when we were kids and it has stuck. This is pretty much the only life we know."

"I tried to get away." Sam stared at her. "I went to Stanford and fell in love only to have my life there ripped out from under me by the very same demon."

Tea's stomach did jealous flips inside of her at the thought of him being in love with someone else. But she pushed down the emotion not letting it control her. "So you've been... hunters your whole lives? You grew up knowing the scary things in the closet were probably real?"

"Yes actually and our dad just handed us a .45 to deal with them." Dean quirked a smile. "I don't know why the Holy Water didn't work on your brother but he is at one point soon going to be possessed by a demon and he is going to try to kill you."

"We are going to do our best to make sure he doesn't succeed though." Sam sent a reassuring smile Tea's way. "Cass thinks you are very special. He went to see if he could figure out what makes you so alluring to the demons."

"It's not just Cass." Dean stopped Sam's next words. "It has been over three years since Sammy has had one of his visions and yet he had one about you." He moved beside his brother. "You are just going to have to get used to the idea of demons and monsters because four are on your tail and they aren't going to be easy to stop."

Tea bit her lip. She didn't want to believe, the logic inside her said they were lying. But all the faith that she built up over the years told her that she needed to go with them. That it wouldn't hurt to believe them. "So what are we going to do about them? Have you thought up a plan yet?"

**So this is actually a little smaller than the previous few have been but I hope it is just as good, if not better. There is a new ringtone which is from the song _Activate_ by Stellar Kart. The CD that she gets is called _Everything is Different Now_ by Stellar Kart (as said in the chapter). The reason why they have made an appearance is while out of town during this week I went and got to see them in concert and haven't been able to listen to anything but them since I got home. Anyways they are an awesome Christian band if anyone wants to check them out.**

**So now to reviews. Really funny story about it I got one for this story but I got a review for another story that I haven't messed with in forever and it sort of through me for a loop reading what the person wrote until I realized it wasn't for this story. Anyways if you didn't think it was funny sorry I laughed for like ten minutes at myself.**

**K.T.:** I remember it too hehehe. Anyways I really hope it is going to get better. If it goes the right way it should! I'm actually still trying to decide if when the story wraps up if I should close this one and start under a sequel or if I should just keep it under this story. Cause no one knows why the boys were heading up to Washington in the first place and that is a story of its own. But when I personally look at stories if they are too long in chapters I won't even mess with them. Which is why I'm thinking I need to start another story once this one comes to a close.

**Ah and now this chapter has come to a close. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and will check back in around the 30th for the next chapter.**


	17. Sleeping

**I'm a day late I'm sorry but I think this is one of the cutest chapters so far. Welcome to Chapter 17 "Sleeping"**

By the time that Tea snuggled under her blanket at around midnight they had yet to come up with much of a plan. Both Sam and Dean were still confused of how the Holy Water didn't work. They decided it would be a good idea to sit and wait to make sure that Tea's brothers were actually possessed before they made a move against the four.

Tea sighed trying to find a comfortable position on the couch that she had no problem with the night before. But comfort couldn't be found. She could tell that both Sam and Dean were asleep by their mirrored slow breathing. As quietly as possible Tea picked up one of the room keys and slipped out the door.

She padded down the hallway and to the elevator in her flip-flops. Tea was about to push the call button when a door labeled _Roof Access_ caught her eye. She cautiously tried the door and to her surprise it sung away from her unlocked. Lost in her own little world she pushed through and climbed the steps up to another door also unlocked.

Tea opened the door feeling the nighttime wind hitting her face. She walked out amazed by the sights around her.

Looking out there was one or two street lights on the highway that ran though the town but other than that everything was relatively dark. Finding a nice place to sit with a metal block protruding from the roof to use as a back rest, she raised her eyes to the stars.

Being able to see the millions of pinpricks that blanketed the night sky made her smile. It reminded her of the countless camping trips with Jared, Jensen, and her mom in their pop-up camper. Jared was always something of an astronomy nerd and loved pointing out the different constellations. Sitting and watching the world move Tea spotted several including the Dippers and her favorite Cassiopeia. Though she had known of the sideways W shaped constellation long before knowing about DBSK, it still made her smile and think about the five members whore fan club held the same name.

Tea inhaled the wonderful fresh midnight air that smelled so much like the forest that surrounded the town. She liked how quiet everything was, as if the world was actually sleeping after a long day of work. It was her second favorite thing about camping other than looking up at the stars and making up little stories of her own about how they got there. But the hush that fell with the sun held a close but firm second place.

She could remember taking a book light and reading material out away from the campsite and would sit for hours on end in one of the many camping chairs and read or just listen to the sleeping wild. One night she had even fallen asleep out there only to wake up to here her mother's hysterical calls.

"Tea?" A soft homely voice broke into her silence.

Tea lowered her gaze seeing only his silhouette but still knew without much doubt who it was. "Sorry did I wake you up when I left? I just couldn't get comfortable and needed some air."

"No actually I woke up, I'm guessing, a few minutes after you left." He was smiling even though he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to see it. "Can I sit?"

Tea scooted away ever so slightly patting the ground next to her. "I guess there is just a lot on my mind right now." She folded her arms around her knees as if to protect her chest.

"I wish you didn't have to know." Sam sat down next to her using the metal box as a back rest. "For some things ignorance really is bliss." He didn't want to invade her personal space by sitting to close so he made sure there was enough arm room between them.

"I probably shouldn't be out here alone should I?" She let her legs stretch in front of her but kept her arms folded around her. Mentally she reprimanded herself for not bringing a jacket out especially after running that morning.

"Up here is better than down on the street. There is less of a possibility of being found on the roof." He looked up seeing thousands upon thousands of stars. "I must admit not seeing you curled up on the couch did nearly give me a heart attack."

Tea chuckled. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been on my own for so long that I didn't even think about it." She shivered as the wind kicked up once again. "Then again I didn't think either of you would wake up before I got back."

"That's okay, I made it to the door in time to see you going up the stairs." He couldn't help but notice her shivers. "Then knowing you were relatively safe, I went back in the room and got shoes before coming up."

"What would have happened if I was following one of my brothers? I could have been in danger." Tea allowed enough joking and sarcasm to slip into her voice to let him know that she was teasing him more than anything.

Sam chuckled. "I would have had to deal with that. If I thought you were in immediate danger I would have just followed you and forgotten about the shoes." He didn't know how much of his face she could see but he smiled enjoying sitting up with her.

"So you are telling me that you would have come to my rescue with no shoes and no weapons?" She didn't know all that much about demons but by what they had told her yesterday, no shoes, no weapons meant big problems.

"I have weapons." Sam shot back.

"If you hold up your arms and flex saying 'Check out my guns' I swear I'm leaving and locking you out of the room." Tea eyed him.

Sam just laughed. "I'm not Dean." He shook his head. "Do you really think with all of our knowledge and training that we have that we would sleep unprotected?"

Tea considered his question. "I guess you probably sleep with a gun under your pillow." The wind played across her exposed skin raising goose bumps in its wake. She rubbed her arms trying not to make it so obvious that she was cold.

"Sometimes." He shrugged off his coat and handed it to her. "Here use this."

Tea smiled draping it over her. "Thanks." She pulled up her knees again letting his thick hunting coat cover them. "So what about the other times?"

Sam licked his lips. "Other times I have a knife. But there are times when I don't feel like sleeping with anything under my pillow."

"And how do you protect yourself then?" Tea could feel the warmth seeping back into her body, making her feel sleepy. "Or do you actually consider your arms as weapons?"

Sam laughed. "Though I could take someone down with nothing but my hands, I'm not talking about them." He shuffled ever so slightly.

"Oh so what are you talking about?" Tea blinked trying to stay awake. She was actually struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Well..." He didn't know how much he wanted to tell her about himself. But she had opened up about her life and since she already knew about the demons and what not why couldn't he tell her. "The demon that killed my mom fed me his blood when I was six months old. A little more than twenty-two years later I started having visions in dream form." A burst of wind made the hairs on his arm stand up. Sam started rubbing his arms to warm them up.

"Oh are you cold?" Tea bit her lip feeling bad for using his jacket while he sat cold. She started to pull it off to give it back.

"No it's okay you keep it. I'll be fine." He put up his hand in protest.

"How about we share it?" Tea didn't wait for an answer before scooting over where her side touched his and then rearranging the coat where it covered both of them. "So on with the story."

Sam let a chuckle well up in his chest. It surprised him how much he really liked having her so close to him. "After the dreams I started getting real daytime premonitions. It would start with a splitting headache and then I would start seeing jumbled up clips of people or events." He paused feeling her head rest against his shoulder. "Are you tired? Do you want to go back to the room?"

Tea shook her head. "No I'm listening. It's just that m cheek is cold. I hope you don't mind that I'm using you as a warmer slash pillow."

Sam laughed. "Not at all." He leaned over a little bit to make it easier for her to use his shoulder. "So anyways..."

The sun peaked up over the horizon banishing the dark turning the sky into a bright cloudless blue of a new morning. Everywhere the birds and other forest inhabitance began waking up and started going about their business as usual.

Tea tightened her already closed eye lids trying to block out the intruding light. But it didn't help a lick. The sunshine was still piercing through the thin membrane that covered her eyes.

"Ugh." Tea buried her head deeper into her pillow only to find it wasn't as fluffy as she remembered it being. She rubbed her nose against the soft fabric of the case, catching the piney-cologne smell. "Oh." Tea opened an eye to find that she wasn't where she thought she was.

Sam's eyes were closed, his head resting a little forward and to the right as if his chin had been held up by Tea's head. He even had his arm around her as if to either protect her or keep her with him.

Common sense told Tea she should probably move so that he wouldn't know they had fallen asleep up on the roof together. But she couldn't bring herself to move away from him, even though she had practically used him as a pillow/teddy bear during the night. Her right arm even rested across his torso as if she had been holding on to him.

Tea could feel his slow rise and fall of his chest as Sam continued to sleep. She could even hear his strong and steady heart beating when she rested her head against his chest.

Half-sitting, half-lying on the roof with him made her feel safe. She felt like the whole ordeal that could or couldn't be going on with her brothers was insignificant. That most of all she had the feeling that she belonged right there safely in his arms where nothing or no one could hurt her.

"Tea?" Sam's groggy voice broke through the silence.

"Yeah?" Tea hoped that he wasn't angry with her for using his chest as a pillow or making him sleep outside on the roof. Not that she actually forced it upon him but it was her fault he hadn't gotten to sleep in the hotel room.

"Can you turn off the light please?" He moved ever so slightly where his eyes were more covered by his hair than before.

"Um..." Tea bit her lip. "There really isn't a light switch powerful enough to turn off the sun." She could tell by the way his breathing changed that he was waking up.

"What?" Sam opened his eyes then closed them just as quickly to allow his pupils to pull together as to not let as much light in. "I guess we kind of fell asleep out here hu?"

Tea giggled. "Yeah sorry about that." She started to pull away thinking he would want that but she found him tightening his hold. Her eyes were pulled to his in question.

Sam placed his free hand up under her chin capturing her lips with his own.

The kiss took Tea by surprise but she enjoyed it. The way his soft lips formed around hers sent shivers down her spine. But it wasn't just the kiss; it was the way she didn't want it to end.

Sam pulled away first, his eyes were still locked on Tea's though, searching to see her reaction. When she didn't give any he decided it would be best to just continue with the conversation. "So contrary to popular belief I can make my own decisions." He smiled down at her. "Which means if I hadn't intended to stay with you I would still be in the hotel room sleeping right now."

"Oh?" Tea giggled again. "Well then I hope you slept well and didn't mind being turned into a pillow." She smiled brightly rather enjoying the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Actually other than the fact that I was kind of sitting upright and I'm sure I'll be feeling it later I did sleep rather well." Sam smiled back at her. Thoughts ran through his mind but he had no clue if he should act on said thoughts.

"That's good." She turned her eyes to the sun still working it's way into the sky. "So do you think that Dean will tease either of us for this?"

Sam laughed. "That would mean he would have to be awake. Which unless I am wrong he won't be for at least another hour and a half or so." He couldn't help but like how comfortable they were even though he was leaning up against a metal box, while sitting on gravely cement. "Hey Tea..."

"Yeah?" Her clear blue eyes shone out as the light reflected inside of them.

"I really like this." He was mesmerized by the perfect crystals shining around her pupils.

Tea smiled. "Hey Sam..." she mimicked his words.

"Yeah."

"I really like you too." A huge smile spread across her lips at the confession. She never would have called herself a bold person but as it seemed Sam pulled it out of her.

Sam smiled. "I actually wasn't talking about that but I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that." Looking up her felt the cool morning breeze wash across his face.

Tea snuggled up closer to him under his coat. "This is really nice you know, being able to sit up here with no distractions. It kind of feels like we are all alone in the world."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Sam stared out across the forest. "I'm guessing this is why you run in the mornings? Or was yesterday just a onetime thing?"

Tea shrugged. "When I was a kid I would get up and run for around thirty minutes with my brothers before they had to get ready for school. I kind of lost touch with it once they headed off to collage but then I joined track in volley-ball off season during high school and started it up again. But yesterday was the first time I had been running in at least a month."

"Interesting," Sam murmured. "I kind of feel like going for at least a jog right now. You want to come with me?" He looked down and smiled seeing how the sun's rays turned her nearly white blond hair more yellow-ish gold opposite of how the moon had turned it silvery.

"That sounds really good." Even though Tea liked the idea she didn't want to move. She really liked being in Sam's arms.

"Okay." Sam pulled off his jacket and stood up bringing Tea with him. "Do you need to change or something?"

Tea looked down at her flip-flops. "Yeah I need to get my actual shoes cause if I were to run in these I would probably fall and hurt myself."

With a laugh Sam intertwined their fingers before leading the way back to the stairs and down to their floor. He accepted the key and unlocked the hotel room door letting Tea walk in first.

Tea quickly pulled on her socks and shoes then was back at the door waiting for Sam to finish leaving a note for Dean.

Together they walked to the elevator then out into the morning sunlight. "So where do you want to go? Sam looked at Tea for an answer.

**Okay so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Heheh a little relationship building for Sam and Tea! When I first started writing I wrote like the first two or three chapters and then I had this one idea which will come in as a chapter in like minimum of two chapters, but for it to come and play I had to do more with the relationship. I hope it wasn't too fast or anything but it seemed to fit right when I was writing it.**

**K.T.:** hehe yeah most of the stuff that gets put into this story comes from my boredom while driving places or cleaning or if I'm just in my room. As weird as it sounds I kind of just start talking out a scenario and their argument was one of these. I nearly forgot Sam getting hit by the lightening but the episode came on a day or so before I posted and I was like 'oh yeah right.' so i had to add it. As for the sequel I really think that is how I'm going to do it because one I've never actually completed a story on here so it would be a first and two I personally wouldn't even think about reading a story if it had too many chapters.

**To repeat myself, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	18. Morning Run

**Welcome back to my story! I hope you enjoy Chapter 18 "Morning Run"**

Tea stretched out her legs. "I just let my feet take me wherever they want." She got a hold of her ankle and pulled it up while balancing on one foot. "I ended up at the park we went to on the first day but then you called right as I got there. But really you pick wherever I'll just follow you."

Sam started doing his own stretching. "Do you think you can keep up with me?" He sent her a challenging smirk. "I've had to chase after quite a few creatures."

"Is that supposed to impress me or scare me in any way?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "It's doing neither if you want to know the truth." She smiled stretching her arms and back.

Sam chuckled. "Let's go then." He didn't even wait for her before jogging off down Main Street away from the highway.

Tea caught up with him fairly easily not having to strain herself one bit. Staying in step with him required a little bit more concentration but she was still able to look around and notice the way the skin on his arms rippled as he pumped them. "You're kind of slow." Tea switched to jogging backwards slightly ahead of him so she could gauge his reaction.

With a burst of speed Sam overtook her not acknowledging her comment. He started running figuring she would be just fine if she could jog backwards so easily.

Tea had no problem putting on the juice. Minutes flashed by with the two switching off being a couple passes in front of the other. There were even times when they would be in sync in their motions as they ran down the streets. Having run around yesterday and walked with Sam the day before that, Tea pretty much knew the lay of the town rather well. Because of this she knew that they were nearing the park. With the knowledge she put on a burst of speed knowing Sam would be at her heels.

She ran straight up onto the playscape not even looking around to see if there were children playing already.

Sam stopped without getting on. "Do you really want to play tag again?" He put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. It had been a while since he had full out run like that for more than about ten minutes at a time.

Tea laughed. "No I was just coming up here." She stretched her legs. "Besides you had fun playing the other day." She leaned over the rail smiling brightly.

It was still pretty shady since the sun had barely reached the tips of the trees that surrounded the park. The wind kept it even cooler and brought bird songs from all around.

"Yeah I did." Sam smirked walking over to where she was. "But that doesn't mean we should play again." He grabbed a hold of the bars of the railing and pulled himself up.

Tea placed her hand over her heart trying not to show how much his actions affected her. She had never been the kind of girl that just swooned over guys with muscles but she soon found herself doing just that when Sam was around. Taking a step back from the railing she was going to let him up on the platform with her.

But Sam stayed on the outside of the rails with the tips of his toes balancing him. "We really are too old to be playing on this no matter how old you think you are."

Tea giggled. "Yeah I guess you are right but it's fun being up here. I mean don't you ever want to be a kid again? At least when I am playing on a jungle gym or out running away from a friend that is It I get the impression that I'm a kid again and I don't need to worry about trivial things like money or guys."

"What about guys do you worry so much about?" Sam thought back to their kiss on the roof. At the time he had thought it was the right thing to do. Afterward when she didn't have much of a reaction he wasn't so sure.

"Oh you know..." Tea bit her lip. "Like if a guy really wants to be with me for me or if he is just thinking I'd be good in bed." At this she lowered her voice glancing around and looking more innocent than ever. "Or the whole in-bed in general cause I don't want to give myself to just anybody."

Sam blinked. "Wait you mean you're a..."

"Yesss," Tea hissed as if it was some big secret she didn't want anyone to know about. "I mean I've fallen asleep on the couch or a bed with a boyfriend before but we were fully clothed and didn't mean to fall asleep." She stopped. "You were the first guy I fell asleep with on a roof though."

With a smile Sam chuckled. "Well I'm honored." He trapped her eyes again. "I'm sorry for the kiss. I just thought..."

"What kiss?" Her brow creased in confusion as she leaned closer to him. "Do you mean this one?" Tea pressed her lips to his. "Or do you mean the one on the roof?" She smiled seeing his surprise. "Either way I don't understand why you would be sorry."

"So you don't mind?" Sam searched her face.

Tea shook her head. "If I had minded one I would have slapped you after the first kiss and second I wouldn't have kissed you just now." Tea took a step toward him. "I told you when we were on the roof I like you."

Sam smiled. "That makes me happy." He leaned forward letting his lips brush lightly against hers. "Because well I've kind of found myself falling for you too."

Tea giggled. "I'm glad to hear it..." Her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Sam didn't understand what he had done to illicit this reaction from her. He tightened his grip on the railing and turned his head to try to see what she was looking at.

"You remember that guy, Aubree that sent his friend to ask me to dance?" Tea was visibly shaking. "He was standing over there watching us... watching me." She closed her eyes. "Then he just disappeared like he had never been there in the first place."

Sam frowned. He pulled himself over the rail and cautiously pulled her into a hug. "Shhh Tea it's okay." He started rubbing her hack to help her feel better. "I'll go check it out. Maybe it was just a trick of the light or your mind playing tricks on you."

Letting her go he moved quickly and efficiently through the jungle gym. He went to the trees she had pointed to but found no trace of a person standing there. The only thing he found other than a whole bunch of dirt and leaves was what looked like glitter as if a little kid had come through with a tin of the small golden flakes and sprinkled them everywhere.

Sam went back to Tea having already decided he was going to tell her he hadn't found anything. "Are you sure you saw him standing right there?" He pointed to where he had been.

"Yes." She nodded accentuating her answer. "Right where you were. But you didn't find anything did you?" She seemed to already know what he was going to tell her even before he got it out. "I guess I'm just seeing things. I don't know why it startled me so much though."

Sam wrapped his arms around her once more. "I actually found a lot of glitter but other than that nothing to give hint that someone he'd been standing there." He hoped he had done the right thing not wanting to freak her out anymore. "And it's okay to be scared about people watching you. The world is a scary place. You already know four demons are after you, who knows what else could be?"

"Not actually helping very much but I know what you mean." Tea tucked her head in pressing it against his shirt bringing more comfort from his closeness than anything else.

Sam laughed. "I'm sorry. I was actually trying to make things better but I guess I kind of botched that didn't I?" He lightly started scratching her back for her.

"T?" A very familiar not wanted voice broke through their peace. "I know you can hear me. You should come down from there before you get yourself in trouble."

Tea sighed reluctantly pulling away from Sam. "Hey Ian what are you doing here?" She smiled down at the guy she had known for her life.

"Morning run." Ian gestured down to his Under Armor sleeveless shirt and Adidas track pants finishing off with his Nike running shoes. "If I'm correct it was you and Jen that got me into them in the first place."

"Right." Tea forced a smile. "Sam and I were doing the same thing when we stopped for a breather." She looked up at Sam apologetically. "Actually we were about to head off because Dean had called just minutes ago telling us we should get back."

Sam followed Tea down to the ground. "Yeah and he wants us to bring him breakfast also. He is such a lazy guy not being able to get it himself."

Tea laughed. "That's just like Dean. I bet he wants donuts and coffee doesn't he?"

"You don't like coffee T." Ian injected himself into the conversation.

"You don't?" Sam looked down at her confused. He remembered how she graciously accepted the coffee that Dean had water down to make sure she wasn't possessed.

Tea blushed. "Er well... not really but Dean was being nice so I couldn't just turn him down." Tea knew that Sam would know what she was talking about. "And it's not that I hate it or anything I am just not partial to it."

"How long did you two say you've known each other?" Ian looked at the two not really buying Tea's story anymore. He used to think he could catch her in any lie she told to him but now he wasn't so sure.

"I don't think I ever did say." Tea sent him a smiling glare. "But if you must know, nosey, we've been in the same social circle for years. We actually met a little over..."

"Two years ago at a party in Austin that my friend, who just happened to also be T's friend, put on." Sam took over. "It was actually kind of a set up for us. This mutual friend really thought that Tea and I would make a good couple. Turns out he was right after all." Sam slipped his arm around Tea's waist.

Tea smiled leaning against his shoulder. "Not that we've been dating for those two years." Tea could almost read Ian's expression. "We traded phone numbers but only really got together about three or four months ago. You know 'cause I was still kind of with Zane two years ago." Tea filled in some of her real life that she knew would make their lie more believable.

Ian nodded. "Can I talk to you Tea?" He gestured over to a bench. "It will only take a minute."

Tea licked her lip. "Uh... yeah." She reached up kissing Sam's cheek. "You remember that café about two or three blocks from here. I'll meet you there okay?"

Sam didn't like the plan. "How about I just wait for you?" He wanted to give her an out. "Then we can get breakfast together."

Tea understood what he was doing. "Sam it's only two blocks away. I'll be fine." She let a bright smile shine across her face even though both guys knew it was forced. "Trust me Sam, I can take care of myself, especially since it's my brother."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be there. Don't take too long. I'll miss you." Both of them knew that they had never and probably would never be one of those cutesy couples.

"I'll miss you too Sammy." She hugged him before going over to her brother.

Sam nodded once before leaving. He turned and waved before jogging off. Knowing that Tea only wanted him two blocks away even though she said for him to go to the café. He moved quickly toward a corner where he could still see the park.

Tea looked up at Ian thinking about if this was a good idea at all. "So what's going on E?"

Ian led them over to the bench. "So why haven't told me about him before? If I remember correctly we used to tell each other everything. You told me about all your other boyfriends."

Tea nodded. "Yeah I know but well... one I knew you wouldn't approve because of his job and two it was really shaky at first. But we worked it out and obviously now we are together now."

"Have you slept with him yet? Or are you still on that not sleeping with anyone until you get married?" Ian smirked as if he didn't agree.

Tea rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine without all of that." She bumped shoulders with him. "Come on E you know me better than that."

Ian nodded. "I thought you said that you didn't have a favorite. Obviously you are favoring Sam over Dean." He let a smile shift across his face.

"You know for a fact that Andy wasn't talking about liking one guy over the other." Tea chuckled. "Anyways since it's just you and me right now will you please tell me why the four of you are really here?"

Ian bit his lip running his hands through his floppy blond hair. Tea knew this to be his security feature and that his next words were probably lies. "Would it be so terrible to say that we miss you and are worried about you?"

"Yes if it were true." Tea fisted her hip staring angrily at him. "E, I know you better than anyone in the world. Not even Andy could hold a glass to what I know. This means I know when you are B. me."

"Fine." He seemed like he was starting to get angry. "We came to bring you home."

Tea knew he was telling the truth but could it be the demon talking or was it really Ian? If it was the demon that Tea wasn't even sure she believed in, it's home would be hell and even though she had no doubt she was going the opposite way when she died, for the demons it wouldn't really matter once her body was dead on earth.

"Ian if I wanted to go home I would. You and Andy wouldn't have needed to come fetch me." Tea sighed getting up from the bench. "All I would have had to do was buy a plane ticket."

Ian followed her giving up. "So you say Sam's a mechanic but you met him at U.T.?" The logic didn't quite fit. Spending so much money on one of the top collages in Texas only to become a mechanic, it just didn't piece together correctly in his mind.

"He got a full ride to U.T. and was in pre-law." Tea took Sam's actual story only changing the university and made it into his new story that way it wouldn't be complicated. "Then he had family issues and had to leave."

"Family issues?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah his dad died." Tea knew that wasn't the truth but she also knew it was what Sam and Dean told people. "Left him and his brother the family mechanic business. Dean couldn't' run it alone so Sam gave up his dreams to help."

"How exactly did you two get together if he left?" Ian seemed to be only partially interested.

Tea rolled her eyes. "We test back and forth for a while after we met. But then I started going out with this jerk, Robbie, who used me to cheat on someone else then cheated on me. The weekend Robbie and I broke up Sam just happened to be on campus and he was the first person I saw after breaking up with Robbie." The only parts of her story that weren't true were the parts with Sam in it.

"Oh and did you know then and there that he was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with?" Ian's mocking tone made Tea want to leave and find Sam.

Tea rolled her eyes at him again. "Oh grow up Ian." She punched his arm. "Anyways I should be going. Sam's gona be waiting and wondering where I am." Without waiting for any comments she started heading out of the park and down toward where Sam was.

"Hey wait..." Ian jogged up behind her. "Can you stop by the hotel tomorrow so we can hang out? I think you'll really like Ben and Kyle."

"No can do." Tea already had her excuse ready. "It's Sam and my anniversary tomorrow. He apparently has the whole day planned out for us but won't tell me a darn thing."

"I thought you said you two have only been going out for three to four months but it's your anniversary?" Ian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hundred day anniversary." Tea added to her like knowing what to say. "We were watching a Korean Drama one night and it came up. Sam liked the concept and calculated ours out, it's one of the reasons why I'm on this trip all the way up here."

"Well maybe tonight or the day after tomorrow then." Ian smiled. He wasn't so sure about her excuse but it seemed plausible. "Andy and I really want to hang out. We haven't seen each other in so long."

Tea nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She pulled away from him. "I really have to go. It was cool to run into you. I'll call you later to see what I've figured out." She gave him a quick hug before leaving. Heading straight toward Sam her mood brightened with each step. Tea watched as he stepped out of a doorway and ran to him throwing herself in his arms.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sam took a step back in surprise before closing his arms around her back.

Tea shook her head. "No but you and Dean were right. That's not my brother." She pulled away to look up at him. "That guy... you two said that the demons would talk, think, and act like the people they possessed. But there is something off. Ian would never have said half of what he said to me and it all would have been in a nicer less condemning tone."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry that Dean and I were right about them. You shouldn't have to go through this."

Tea pulled away. "He wants me to go over to see them tonight or the day after tomorrow." She swallowed. "Said that he and Andy wanted to hang out with me more."

"Why not tomorrow?" Sam took her hand as they started walking toward the actual café.

"Because I lied and said that our hundredth day anniversary is tomorrow and that you have the whole day planned out for us." Tea looked both ways before they crossed the street.

"Couples celebrate one hundred days together? When did this happen?" Sam wracked his brain. Not that he was much of a relationship or dating kind of guy but he knew the basics.

"American couples usually don't" Tea shook her head. "It's a Korean thing. I told Ian that we saw it while watching a K-Drama. You liked the idea and calculated when ours would be. And since we have been going out between three and four months it would work out to be around one hundred days."

"Wow." Sam was impressed with her ability to pull out a story like that out of thin air. "So it's our hundredth day of dating tomorrow?"

"That's what I told my brother." Tea laughed.

**Okay I'm sorry but this is sort of like a filler chapter. But hopefully it will give more insight into Tea and her relationship with Ian.**

**I was actually really sad because I didn't think I was going to have any reviews for this one but i turned on my email this morning to find one!**

**K.T.: **Hehehe thank you! I really hoped that people would like it. If I wanted to I could do an alternate chapter where Dean actually does catch them. I think that would be pretty interesting. I'll have to think about it. But when I was writing I didn't even think about it that way.

**I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to like my writing!**


	19. Captured

**Oh goodness this is really late. I went on a tubing trip with my youth group and didn't write a lick. Then when the 10th rolled around I hadn't even started this chapter and then by the 15th I didn't have it the way I thought it should be and I needed to add more but I've now finally gotten it up. I am really sorry for the delay but here is Chapter 19 "Captured"**

By the time they got back to the hotel room with breakfast in hand Dean was up and ready to eat. "You completely read my mind." He greeted them with a smile as he took the bag of doughnuts out of Tea's hand.

Tea laughed going to the couch with her cup of hot chocolate. "I don't think it's so much of reading your mind as knowing your eating habits." She sank down finding more comfort than the night before.

"Ah you see we should be together." Dean munched on the fried treat. "We've only known each other for a short amount of time but you already know my habits."

Sam and Tea exchanged weary glances. "Yeah that totally makes perfect sense." Sam rolled his eyes going and sitting with his own breakfast at the table. "So how did you sleep?"

Dean shrugged. "Can't complain. It was pretty calm. You know that kind of restful dreamless sleep." He sipped his coffee. "What about you two?"

Another exchanging of glances made Tea uncomfortable. "How well can you really sleep after you've found out that your brothers are demons trying to kill you?" She shifted in her seat. "Once I fell asleep it was okay though."

"I slept like a baby." Sam grinned. "Very comfortable."

With a nod Dean finished off another doughnut. "So what's going on today? Have we come up with a plan yet or are we still at the winging it phase? Cause waiting around sucks, I'm just saying."

They discussed this for what seemed like hours still coming up with no avail other than using Tea as bait. Even though Tea didn't seem to mind very much, Sam put his foot down saying it was stupid and Tea could get hurt.

Around noon Tea gave up. "Look I need some air. I think I'm going to go for a run." She pulled on her running shoes she couldn't recall kicking off.

"Didn't you go for a run earlier?" Dean raised an eyebrow her way.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sam spoke at the same time as his brother.

"Yes on both accounts." Tea rolled her neck standing up. "I don't mean to be rude but I really haven't been cooped up with anyone this long since I was in college. I've been on my own for a while and most of the people I hitch-hike with just drop me off after a while. So again I don't mean to be rude but..."

"You need some alone time." Sam smiled understanding. "Just be careful and don't hesitate to call if anything comes up."

Tea let a small smile settle across her lips. His words made her want to place a light kiss on his lips but she knew in front of Dean would probably not be a good idea. "I will be careful and if anything comes up I'll call." She pulled out her cell checking the battery. "Don't worry about me. I'll probably end up Zenning out by the Mini-Pond and I'll figure something out for my dinner."

The brothers nodded in unison. "Don't forget about the demons and here is the key in case we aren't here when you get back." Dean passed her the key as she headed out the door.

Several minutes passed before Dean looked at Sam. "So how well did you really sleep?" Sam tried to play it off with a confused look but Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. I may not be the smartest of the bunch but I can tell when you are flat out lying to me.

Sam nodded. "Well I actually did get a good night sleep." He rolled his neck.

"You slept on the roof!" Dean couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Or did you have a bit of fun before you fell asleep?" He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

"Would you stop?" Sam got up and went to his bed.

"Hey I'm just saying you could have asked me. I would have given you the room... or at least the keys to the Impala, either one would have been better than on the roof."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's not like that." He pulled out his gun and started taking it apart to clean it knowing doing so would give him a distraction from Dean.

"Not like what?" Dean knew that cleaning was one of Sam's security blankets.

Sam pulled the rag over the polished metal. "She isn't the kind of girl to sleep with a guy before she walks down the aisle." He popped the magazine from its place checking his bullets.

"Wow." Dean sat up throwing away his trash. "You must have it bad little brother." All traces of his overly joking was gone. "Why did you two sleep on the roof though?"

"Well Tea was restless and couldn't fall asleep so she headed up to the roof." Sam started putting the pistol back together. "I followed her up and then we started talking. It seemed like no time at all when we woke up using my coat as a blanket."

"Aw so cute." Dean's joking was back. "We should come up with a cute coupling name for you two." He rubbed his chin with his hand as if deep in thought. "Oh I got it Team, you know spelled like team but you pronounce the A also. Like Tee-am."

Sam shot Dean a glare before picking up his sawed-off shotgun.

"Ooo or Sea pronounced how Tea pronounces her name." Dean smirked. "Of course you can use your full names and it would be Samadora or Theomuel." He shook his head. "I'm more towards T-am or Seah."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously Dean you are off in the brain area."

Dean shrugged. "Sorry not everyone can have something as nicely fitting together as Bradjalina." He sat down on his bed beginning his own cleaning regiment.

The two didn't say anything as they went through their meticulous cleaning. They cleaned each of their guns making sure to put them back together as they had learned from their father when they were kids.

After about two hours Tea called saying that she was just checking in to let them know she was fine. She claimed that she was relaxing in the shade by the Mini-Pond enjoying the breeze and the peace.

A few minutes passed after she put her phone up, Tea was sitting fairly close to the lake against a tree. She knew that she should have been paying more attention to her surroundings but everything was just so peaceful and calming. The way the water lapped at the dirt along the edge lulled her into a half sleep.

She was jostled awake with two coarse, strong arms holding her hands behind her back while another pair tied a gag in her mouth then a blue bandana over her eyes. By the time they hoisted her to her feet Tea knew that struggling was futile.

As her captors pushed her along Tea recalled the map f the two that she had drawn up in her mind. She knew they were heading toward the trail-head that ran along the edge of the Mini-Pond. There was a small secluded parking lot for about four cars right at the front.

The walk to the parking lot took around five minutes. Then Tea was lifted into the back of a car. She kept the running map going in her mind, which allowed her to know that she had been taken to the hotel where Sam and Dean were staying which surprised her.

She was pushed into a room on the third floor if not right under the room she shared with Sam and Dean she was very close. Her hands had been untied right before the door was slammed shut and a lock flung into place.

Tea pulled off her blindfold and the gag quickly to find herself in a hotel room rather similar to the one she slept in a floor above. She moved over to the door only to figure out that the locks on the inside of the door were gone. Looking around the room Tea went to find an alternate route out of the room. But all she found was that the room was set up in the same way that her room with Sam and Dean was set up except that the kitchenette was on the far end instead of by the door.

Just as she pulled out her cell phone the door opened. Andy and Ian stepped through followed by Ben and Kyle. Half of her wanted to run to her older brothers to be happy that they were there to protect her. But Sam's words telling Tea about the vision he had about her, came into mind.

"So you have come to kill me?" Tea held her head high pushing her cell phone back into her pocket. "I'm waiting."

"Your cocky attitude is unbecoming Tea." Ian stepped forward. "I believe you have been spending too much time with the Winchester brothers. Both of them have this invincibility complex that gives them the same attitude."

"Winchester?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "You mean like the guns?" She didn't really care, all she wanted to do was stay strong and not let the four see through her armor.

"Funny if you really knew him for two years you would think you would know your own boyfriends last name," Ian sneered.

Tea rolled her eyes. "I may have known him for two years but we've only been dating for a hundred days. Last names haven't really come up."

"You know that lying is against the Ten Commandments right?" Andy pulled off his jacket reveling a filled gun holster with a switchblade hanging from it.

"Did you know that Satan quoted the Bible to Jesus too?" Tea shot back. She tried not to let her fear show. Andy had never been one to carry a gun around on him but she knew that wasn't the only thing that had changed about him.

Andy's laugh sent a chill down Tea's spine. It wasn't the fun loving laugh that was uniquely Andy, nor was it his laugh that he would make when he actually didn't think something was funny. This laugh was cold and sinister in a way Tea had never heard.

"So you do know about Sam's job then." Andy pulled out the switchblade flipping it open. "I got this a while ago from another in the same profession. He was a cocky bastard and was very surprised when I gutted him with it."

Tea swallowed her reprimand for his curse words. The way he twirled the thin blade between his fingers intimidated her. "You killed a mechanic?" She didn't know how long she could keep up her innocent act.

Ian put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know very well that Sam and Dean are no more mechanics than that chair could be called a lawn mower." He stepped up to Tea.

Tea pushed Ian away from herself. "I don't know what you are talking about Ian but you need a major breath mint." She waved her hand in front of her nose.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I could so easily cut out your tongue." He pulled out his own knife. "You need to know your place in this fight." Stepping up into her personal bubble once more, Ian smirked. "You compare to a grain of dust if you want to know."

"If I'm so unimportant then why would you even bother killing me?" Tea let her own smile press against her lips. "Why wouldn't you just let me go?"

Ian cackled. "As a matter of fact you can be very useful to us." He moved away from Tea to go to Andy. "You see we were going to just kill you. But then I was bored and started shredding through your brother's... my memory."

"As he says he had found some very interesting things about you in that noggin of his." Andy tapped a finger against Ian's temple. "Some things that will help us accomplish multiple tasks almost at the same time."

Tea raised an eyebrow once more. "Really? What tasks are you thinking of accomplishing? I mean other than killing me."

"Well you see there is another rather annoying person that has been a stick in out Lord's side for a very long time." Ian took over. "Dean needs to be taken care of and you are going to do it, then because you kill Dean, Sam will be forced to kill you."

"This also allows us to sit back and not get our hand dirty at all." Andy twisted his blade between his fingers making it look like the most natural thing in the world. "Because you will be messing everything up on your own."

Tea frowned. "Why in the world do you think I am going to kill Dean? Though he's a little over the top at sometimes but so far he hasn't done anything that would merit me killing him."

Ian laughed. "It's funny how you think you will have a choice in the matter. It's one of those interesting things that I found in my dear memory, the one think that will take away your choice."

"You can't make me do anything that I don't want to do." Tea shook her head. "I have the pendant that Sam and Dean gave me to ward off possession and I would rather die than do your bidding."

Another laugh rippled through Ian. "Do you remember that night when we stayed up all night in that old tree house behind my house? You were obsessed with the Fair Folk at the time, with the whole True Names thing."

The realization of what he was talking about hit her. "That is not your memory. You weren't there. I was with Ian."

"Did you know that on that night Ian completely gave up trying not to love you?" A smirk appeared on his lips knowing it would stop Tea in her tracks. "He's been in love with you since you two first met on your first day of kindergarten."

Tea bit her lip. There had been times when she had actually thought about Ian in that way. But every time it happened he would do something that would make her remember how he was just a brother to her and it would diminish all the other thoughts. "There's no way he would remember that far back. I don't even remember that day."

"You were wearing the navy blue polo and plaid jumper that was a part of the uniform for your school. You had your bright white-blond hair pulled up into two high pig-tails with purple hair-ties that had big purple beads hanging from them." Ian licked his lips looking more sincere that he had looked since she saw him in Ken's the other day.

A surprised look spread over Tea's face. She never realized how much Ian cared about her. "So maybe he remembers but that's not your memory. You have no right to it and he doesn't love me anymore."

A ghostly smile appeared on Ian's lips. "That's not true." His eyes turned black. "Ian's stuck in here with me and he is just fighting to get out. He's very angry at me for spilling his little secret to you."

"He can hear me?" An idea formulated in Tea's mind.

"Yes." Ian looked bored. "Does that comfort you in any way? Because it doesn't really matter if he can hear or not, he isn't going to get out."

"Azriale can you hear me?" Tea watched as the black faded into the olive green color irises that Tea knew were only Ian's.

"Tea?" Ian sounded frightened and more like the guy Tea had grown up with than ever. "Tea what's going on?" He stood up straighter making the change even more prominent. "How did I get here Tea?"

"Azriale I need you to listen to me. You have to fight the thing that is inside you." Everything around her faded out where it seemed like it was only Ian in the room with her.

"To hear is to obey." The words sounded mechanical but Tea knew that her own had taken effect in him.

Then Tea turned to Andy capturing his eyes with her own.

"What are you doing?" A look of panic flashed across his face. "Snap out of it." He snapped his fingers in front of Ian's face. "What did you do to him?"

Tea smiled. "Exactly what he was planning to do to me. "She looked at Ian again. "Azraile leave this..." A hand clapped over her mouth making the rest of her command turn into a bunch of incoherent sounds.

"Azriale do not listen to her." Andy's voice was strong and reverberated through the room. "Surrender control, give up to the demon you share a body with."

"To hear is to obey." The green irises were lost in a sea of black. "What the hell just happened?" A snarl formed on Ian's lips as the black eyes glared at Tea.

**Like I said I am really sorry it wasn't up earlier! Just a side note, the name _Azriale_ is pronounced like _Israel _except with a long A and a long I so it would sound like _Aze-reye-ale_.**

**To my reviewer!**

**K.T.:** lol no worries on the reviewing, if you don't review every chapter I don't think I will be too heart broken. :P Anyways I got what you were saying. Since Tea and Ian were really close in the past she would have to add real life events that he would know about to make her story seem more believable. I'm glad you think so. I didn't want to add her into the Supernatural World and have her not fit into their life at all. I am glad she fits.

**So seeing as I have had the next chapter pretty much written up for ages and I've been working on connecting the two parts of the story I have a preview for everyone! Chapter 20 "True Names"**

"The thing is, I think she is faking it." Sam frowned deeply switching his sight on the girl that had sparked interest in him. "I'm not sure but something just doesn't seem right."

"What reason would she have to fake being asleep?" Dean eyed the two. "You are probably just tired and aren't seeing things clearly." He downed the last of his beer before getting up and going to his bag. "Maybe we should call it a night and pick it up again when the sun is up." He pulled his tooth brush and tooth paste out of his bag before heading into the bathroom.

Sam leaned over Tea and whispered in her ear. "I don't know why you are faking sleep but it doesn't take long for Dean to fall asleep if you want to talk to me."

**HEHE so we shall see what will come of this. So since I took FOREVER to post this I will only leave you waiting for a day or two and then post up Chapter 20! and hopefully by the time I post 21 I will be back on schedule!**

**I love you all and thanks for the reviews I hope to continue to bring good chapters! Until next time!**


	20. True Names

**Hey Hey! Okay so I calculated it out and if I wanted to make up for my mess up on the updates which meant that I need to update now! So you get Chapter 20 "True Names"**

**So because asked I am going to explain what a TRUE NAME is a name that every living and non-living thing is born with. If anyone has read _Eragon_ it is used like _brisingr_ means fire, same concept only it has been around a lot longer than those books. If a true name is invoked then who/whatever holds the name is in control of the one who invoked it. In Faery lore the Fae believe that names hold immense power so to give ones name to a faery would be like giving them yourself as a slave.**

**Anyways onto Chapter 20, be warned it is the longest chapter so far but I couldn't cut it down. Hope you enjoy!  
**

Sam and Dean walked into the hotel room. "Ah there's your girl." Dean pointed to the lump under the covers on the couch. "Looks like Tea's already asleep. I wonder how her day went."

Sam didn't say anything. He just went over to the couch and checked on her. Tea's light blond hair was splayed out over a pillow as she faced the back of the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair gently before pulling the blanket up father hoping she wasn't cold.

"You didn't meet up with her in the middle of the day and have some fun alone time when I was out now did you?" Dean smirked playfully. "I've always said you could always use some more fun in your life."

Sam rolled his eyes. He grabbed a chair and sat down lightly at the table. "No I haven't seen her since we headed out this morning." He looked over at her sleeping form. "I was actually doing what we were supposed to be doing."

Tea laid on the couch silently listening to the ongoing conversation. She knew if they knew she was awake she would have o tell them what she did during the day. But she just couldn't. It would break Sam's heart to know what she had agreed to, even though she never planned on doing such things. She also needed to figure out how to warn the boys without saying anything.

"So did you figure anything out?" Dean pulled out a beer from their cooler. He passed a second one to Sam before sitting across from the younger man. He still couldn't believe that Tea didn't like to drink even though she could completely get away with it.

Sam twisted the cap off then took a swig. "Best I can think of is drawing a devil's trap on the entire ceiling of their hotel room." He put down the bottle. "But we would have to know which room was theirs first and figure out a way to get them out long enough to draw it then get them back inside without hurting the meat suits."

Dean nodded. "If we can draw it where the edge is right at the door I don't see why it wouldn't trap them fairly easily."

"We could only draw it big enough where you and I could perform the exorcism without anyone seeing us." Sam drank more of his beer letting the liquid flow down his thought easily. He sighed glancing at the slow rise and fall of the blanket on Tea's couch. For some reason he felt as if something was off. As if Tea wasn't taking in a deep enough breath to actually be asleep. He put the beer down and walked over kneeling next to Tea's head. "Tea?" He carefully put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you awake T?"

Tea's heart picked up in pace when Sam knelt next to her. She didn't want him knowing she was awake. To keep up the illusions she remained still using every skill she had ever learned in the mandatory drama classes from high school to aid her trickery.

Dean stared at his brother from his chair, the mouth of the bottle inches from his lips. "You should probably let her sleep. Girls get all fussy when they don't get their beauty sleep." He took a drink.

"The thing is, I think she is faking it." Sam frowned deeply switching his sight on the girl that had sparked interest in him. "I'm not sure but something just doesn't seem right."

"What reason would she have to fake being asleep?" Dean eyed the two. "You are probably just tired and aren't seeing things clearly." He downed the last of his beer before getting up and going to his bag. "Maybe we should call it a night and pick it up again when the sun is up." He pulled his tooth brush and tooth paste out of his bag before heading into the bathroom.

Sam leaned over Tea and whispered in her ear. "I don't know why you are faking sleep but it doesn't take long for Dean to fall asleep if you want to talk to me."

Tea stayed still not showing him that she was awake. It surprised her that he knew her well enough, after only several days to know when she was faking being asleep. She hated not being able to confide in him, but she still hadn't figured out a way to tell him without saying it or writing it down.

Sam sighed pulling away slightly. "I'm not sure what I did to make you mad at me." He was still not convinced that she was asleep. "Whatever it is I'm sorry. Please talk to me so I can make it right again." Pulling away he got off his knees and went to his bag pulling out a clean white shirt and changed into it quickly.

Without saying anything Dean walked back into the room dropping his things back into his bag. He glanced at Tea and shrugged. "Guess you were wrong about her faking it." He flashed a smile at Sam. "You can always talk to her in the morning."

Sam ran his hands down his face. "I think she is mad at me but I have no clue why." He sighed rolling his dirty shirt up and dropping it in his bag. "It makes me sad that she won't talk to me and tell me what is wrong." He rolled his neck stretching it out.

"Maybe she has seen the error of her ways. She just doesn't know how to let you down easily." Dean smirked. "She would probably want to be left alone."

"I know, but what if I'm just wrong and she really is asleep?" Sam took a seat on the edge of his bed. "She may not actually be mad at me. As much as I wish I knew her better, we did only just meet a few days ago."

Dean nodded. "She has probably just had a long day. You are reading way too much into it. Just let her sleep and deal with it in the morning."

Sam clenched his jaw swallowing. "Yeah..." He shook his head. "Look don't worry about me. You head off to bed. I actually just thought of something." He sat down at the table in front of his lap top. Opening up a browser he made it look like he was doing something.

Dean rolled his eyes and just left it. Sam was just fine dealing with his own problems. "Night man." He climbed into his claimed bed intertwining his fingers behind his head. "Don't stay up too late."

Sam didn't offer any replies. He kept on his computer tapping on the keyboard every once in a while to keep up the illusion. Ten minutes passes before he was sure Dean was asleep. "You can stop pretending now." Sam stretched his arms over his head glancing back at Tea.

"I'm not mad at you." Her voice came out so softly that he could have sworn he had imagined it. The couch creaked as she got up. Tea's bare feet padded against the cool hardwood floor. "And I'm not sure what error, if there is one, that Dean was talking about but I sure haven't found it." She came up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't think I would ever want to find one either." She scrunched down kissing his neck.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep then?" Sam leaned his head back resting it on her shoulder. "What did you do today?" Letting his arms fall behind her back he pulled her closer.

Tea's throat closed up to prevent her from the direct answer. "I... I didn't want to talk in front of Dean and I can't really say why or what it is that I did today." She pulled his arms from around her and stood up. "I can't even tell you why I can't tell you the other two things." She sat down in the chair across from him.

Sam's brow creased in confusion. "Is there anything that you can tell me?" He tried to keep his voice calm and quiet not liking that she was hiding things. Relationships couldn't start with lies or else they would just get more complicated.

"Yeah there is." Tea bit her lip nervously. "You're going to have to bear with me for a little bit okay? Please don't get frustrated because I am doing this the only way I can think of to let you know what is going on without going against the orders." She licked her lips hoping that this would work. While Sam and Dean had been talking Tea went over every way to tell him she could think of. Finally by the time Dean had fallen asleep she had figured out what she hoped would work.

"What orders?" Sam's confusion deepened. With a pleading look from Tea he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay I will try my best." Sam watched as Tea wrung her hands on top of the table. "You should probably calm down." He placed his hands over hers to still them. "Whatever is going on you can tell me." He pursed his lips watching her.

Tea swallowed, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong and she couldn't tell him, not easily. "Do you know anything about sign language?" She lifted her eyes catching his. "Like the alphabet or any signs?"

The frown returned o his face. "Flicking someone off," he shrugged, "does that count?"

A small smile spread across Tea's face. "Not really." She shook her head laughing a little. "Colloquially, yes, holding up the middle toward someone means 'F-you.' But in American Sign Language it has no meaning. It does however mean 'brother' in Chinese Sign Language."

Sam looked surprised. "There is more than one kind of sign language?" In his mind he was still trying to figure out what Tea was trying to tell him, but he was drawing a full blank.

Tea nodded. "Each country has their own. Anyways one very easy way to communicate in ASL is with finger spelling." She curled her hand into a fist with her thumb on the outside sticking up next to her pointer finger. "This is an _A_." She showed him her hand.

Sam closed his hand making his fingers into the same shape hers took. "_A_." He watched her.

"You have to be careful because if you put your thumb like this..." she reached across the table and moved his thumb across the front of his fingers. "Then you have a _S_." She moved her thumb in the same place.

Sam nodded. "_S_."

It didn't take long for Tea to teach Sam the remaining twenty-four letters to the ASL alphabet. After about thirty minutes they were spelling out words and phrases to each other.

Finally Sam spelled out, "Are you going to tell me what this has to do with what you can't tell me?" He used several real signs such as _you _and _me_ by pointing.

Tea bit the inside of her lip hoping that this would work. Her hands started sweating as she formed her fingers into the first letter.

Sam watched Tea's hand form each letter then pause at the end of the word before starting up the next word. "The demons..." He voiced what she spelled. "Want me..." With a frown he watched her stop and wave her hand as if to erase what she had spelled. "The demons have ordered me..." He took a breath. "To kill Dean."

Tea's hand stopped. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Please don't hate me." Her hand shook as she started spelling something else out. "They ordered me not to warn you in voice or writing," she spelled out to him. "Which is why I couldn't tell you." Her hands dropped to the table.

Sam just stared at her. He didn't know if he was waiting for her to burst into smiles and say she was just kidding or what. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying something stupid. "How... why..." He stopped unable to continue.

Tea lifted her head as if listening. She glanced over at the door her eyes widening. Standing up she bit her lip looking down at Sam and then over to the bathroom. Taking Sam's hand she tried to pull him up. "Kuru!" She headed toward the restroom.

"What?" Sam pulled his hand from hers. He got up on his own glaring at the girl he had really started caring for.

"Kuru!" Tea grabbed at his hand motioning to the bathroom. Finally it dawned on her. "Kuru means _come_ in Japanese." Tea motioned to the restroom again. "Please just trust me." She begged him with her eyes.

Sam clenched his jaw in frustration. "But you just told me you are going to..."

"I know." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "If you would like me to get more orders then we can stay here. But I'm not planning on letting them command me about anymore." She let go of his hand and rushed into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.

Sam glanced between the two doors. He quickly went to the exit and checked the lock before adding a thick line of salt in front of salt in front of the door. On his way to the bathroom he picked up a shotgun and the Knife then quickly grabbed Dean's leg to wake him up before going to the restroom door.

"What the hell?" Dean awoke with a jolt.

Sam looked over his shoulder as Dean turned on the bedside lamp. "Something's coming." Sam turned and knocked on the bathroom door. "Tea open up."

"No I won't." Tea's reply came back as a scream. "I won't hurt them. You can't make me."

"It's Sam open the door." Sam banged on the door once again. "Please T I want to help you." He sent a look at Dean who was arming himself with the Colt, a knife and another gun. "Just tell me what to do. Tell me what's going on."

"I need my Zune." Tea yelled through the door. "That way I can't hear them." From the shadow under the door Sam could tell she was sitting against it. "It's in the front pocket of my messenger bag."

Sam quickly got the MP3 player out. "Okay I've got it. You need to open the door." He was on his knees in front of the door trying to reason with her. In the far back of his mind he kind of felt bad for making so much noise in the middle of the night.

Tea opened the door cautiously. Her hand snaked out and took the music player and head phones from Sam's open hand. Just as quickly she had the ear buds in her ears with Japanese music filling up any silent space in her head. Slowly she sank to the floor leaning against the door.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean squat down next to Sam and Tea.

Tea unable to hear didn't even look up but Sam did. "I'm not exactly sure but it has something to do with Tea's possessed brothers." Sam exhaled. "I haven't gotten the whole story yet."

Dean sighed. "So you woke me up for nothing." He pulled the Colt from his waist band. "I thought you were going to let this rest until morning."

"Tea wanted to talk." Sam shrugged. "Just stand ready okay. Something outside freaked T out, so don't let your guard down. I'm going to try to talk to her."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He took in the youngest leaning against the door with her knees propping up her elbows as she held her hands over her ears. "Good luck with that. I don't think she is up to listening to anything but that foreign pop music right now." Dean straightened up and headed to the door to try to find out what had spooked Tea.

Sam sat down with his legs crossed beside Tea facing her. He tapped her knee gently and waited for her to open her eyes. Slowly she opened one then the other. "Are the demons coming?" He finger spelled the question to her.

Tea nodded her head vigorously.

"When will they be here?" He moved his fingers swiftly forming each letter and letting it flow into the next. Tea shrugged giving a helpless look. "You know I can hear you. You can talk and I can fingerspell my responses."

She glanced at Dean shaking her head. Sam figured she meant she didn't want Dean to know what was going on.

Sam sighed. "I have to tell him something." Tea nodded slowly. "How are they controlling you? Why do they think you will do what they say?"

Tea bit her lip looking at him with scared eyes. "They know my true name." Her hands shook violently as she spelled. "I never really believed it worked..." Her hand stopped. "But it does."

Surprise lit Sam's features. "How do they know it will work?" He breathed in deeply to calm himself down. His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out a way around it.

Slowly Tea lifted the left sleeve of her night shirt up and showed him the hand sized patch of white gauze taped to her skin on the underside of her arm. "They made me stab myself to make sure it worked."

"Tell me it and I can order you not to do any of the orders." Sam smiled at himself for being able to figure it all out. Tea's head shook violently from side to side. "What? Why not?"

"Orders." Tea spelled slowly. "Bad orders."

"Okay Sam you need to tell me what is happening. NOW!" Dean came up behind Sam and pulled him away. "What and why is it happening?"

Sam swallowed hard. "The demons know Tea's true name and all that controlling stuff really works." He glanced back at Tea who was sitting holding her ears. Poking out from under her light blue shirt Sam could still see a corner of the gauze pad. "They've given orders to Tea... bad orders."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well get her to tell you her name. Easy as that then you can tell her to stop and not listen to them at all." He glanced at the door. Everything seemed quiet outside.

"She can't, some other orders given about it. We were talking about it when you pulled me away." Sam sighed heavily. "We need to get her away from all this."

"How are you talking to her?" Dean watched as Tea slowly rocked to whatever music she was listening to. "I'm pretty sure she can't hear you."

"Tea taught me how to finger spell in American Sign Language." Sam shrugged. "It was the only way she could figure out how to warn me without speaking or writing the warning."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't understand how finger spelling wasn't telling someone a message. "What were her orders?"

Sam hesitated. He looked at Tea who was nearly obvious to the world outside of her headphones. "She was ordered to kill you, Dean." Sam stared at his brother to gauge his reaction.

At first anger flashed across his face. "That little bitch." He glared daggers toward Tea. "Wait?" Confusion crossed his face. "Why would they want me dead? The angel's would just bring me back to life."

Sam lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Obviously the demons don't realize that." He glanced at Tea who still was covering her ears with her hands. "Tea doesn't even know about you being Michael's vessel or how I'm supposed to be Lucifer's."

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "So why did she go all catatonic? What happened?"

Sam shrugged again. "I don't know. She had just told me her orders when she looked at the door. After that she flipped out, she was even ordering me to come in Japanese."

"When did you learn Japanese?" Dean was taken aback. There wasn't much that he didn't know about his little brother.

Sam shook his head. "No I don't." He rolled his eyes. "She told me the meaning. Anyways after she looked at the door she freaked. Then she tried to get me to go into the bathroom with her."

A grin spread across Dean's face. "Maybe she just wanted to get you alone." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I've told you before you could have told me. I would have given you the keys to the Impala."

Sam sighed, he should have known that Dean would automatically taken it the dirty way. "You take a look at her and tell me if you think that sex is on her mind." He gestured back to Tea. "She said she wouldn't let them order her around anymore."

"So let me get this straight. She was been ordered by the demons with the use of her true name to kill me? But also due to an order she couldn't voice or white out a warning." Dean went over the high points. "And to prevent her from just telling you her name the genius demons have given her orders to not be able to give her name to you so you could just order her to forget the previous orders."

"Something like that." Sam looked over at Tea who just happened to open her eyes and look up at him at the same moment. He gave her a small smile which she returned. "I think she has been given orders to do something terrible if I even hear her name. But you pulled me away."

Dean sighed wishing that he was back in bed asleep instead of waiting for something that may or may not be coming. "Here's a brilliant idea why don't we call Cass and get him to take her somewhere else while we exorcize her freaky brothers."

Sam thought about this for a second. It could very much work. Tea could easily tell Cass her true name and then Cass could order her against everything she had been ordered before. "You call him. I'm going to tell Tea the plan."

With a short nod Dean went to retrieve his cell phone from the jeans he had worn during the day while Sam moved back to Tea. He tapped on her leg so that she would look at him and then began the task of spelling out the plan to her.

Tea sat quietly while she watched his long fingers flow from one letter to the next like he had been signing longer than an hour or so. She formed each word in her mind as he spelled it. "Dean calling Cass. Cass take you away. You tell Cass your name. Cass use name, order reverse other orders." Tea filled in the extra words knowing he was using the least possible words to quicken the message. "I understand." Tea kept her voice low. Telling Cass her true name wasn't against any of the orders that the demons had given her.

"Sam I have to tell you something else." Tea licked her lips. "Ian and I have always been really close. We helped figure out each other's true names." She stopped not knowing how close she could get before the speaking clause of the orders would stop her. Figuring she better not pus it she switched to finger spelling. "I use name. Ian regained control of body. Didn't last long, made demon angry."

Sam's eyes widened. "You serious?" He spelled back. "You can't tell name though?" By this time he had switched to spelling in the way a girl would if she were texting her friend, realizing it would be even quicker than spelling out the full words.

Tea shook her head. "More orders." She sighed. "I can spell, might help." A hopeful look passed over her face. "I ordered him to listen to me and fight the demon inside. Andy used against me. Maybe order fight against other demons work better."

With a smile Sam nodded. "Dean and I are good. We use all help we get." He captured her eyes. "Thank you."

Tea finger spelled Ian's true name and had Sam spell it back so that she knew he knew it. "I wish I help more." She quickly turned off her Zune and jammed it into her pocket.

Sam shook his head. "You helped a lot." He leaned in kissing her gently. "Go with Cass, he will keep you safe." Standing he pulled her with him and into a hug. "Don't forget the plan." He whispered in her ear before watching her go to Cass and then disappeared.

**So that was the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I got two reviews since I last posted and would like to comment on them.**

**SeekingLove90:** Well I hope you have enjoyed the rest of the chapters as well. It makes me happy to hear from new readers!

**K.T.:** Yeah so have I and I just hadn't been able to post it. But it's cool that you got to read! I hope I cleared up your questions and if anything else I will try to clear it up even more.

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll be back up by the 20th to post the next chapter! Bye-bye for now!**


	21. Safety

**Ah and now I am finally back on track! This is Chapter 21 "Safety" I hope you enjoy!**

Tea stumbled out of Cass's hold and into what would be a nice sized room if it weren't for the large amounts of books and the big desk off to one side of the room. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees trying to get the queasy, going to throw-up feeling to go away.

"What the?" Tea heard an unfamiliar male voice spurt out. "Castiel you know the boys aren't here. Why would you bring..." A wheel chair scrapped against the floor as its occupant moved through the room away from the desk. "You must be Tea."

Castiel sighed. "Yes I was asked to whisk her away. Her demonic possessed brothers have ordered her to kill Dean."

"Then why in the hell did you bring her here?" The man in the chair glared at Tea as if she had actually gone through with the orders. His left hand rested on a 12. Gauge in his lap that he seemed to be considering using.

"So I could tell him my true name and he could use it to counter the orders, I had no intention of completing." Tea stood up slowly. "You must be Bobby. I wish it were better time for us to meet but I guess sooner is better than never." She extended a hand.

Bobby shook it cautiously. "What do you mean true name?" He raised a bushy eyebrow to meet with his dirty baseball cap.

"I mean how everything, alive or not, is given a true name. My brother Ian and I figured ours out. The demon possessing Ian latched onto that bit of knowledge and used it against me." She stopped knowing she was so very close to the fine line of what she could and could not speak of.

"Wait are you talking about that faery lore crock?" Bobby glared at her quizzically. "Where if you have a Fair Folk's true name you can make them do anything you want them to do."

"Actually it isn't crock. It works." She looked at Cass. "I hope you know the American Sign Language alphabet because I can't speak or write my name for you."

"I know a great many languages." Castiel stared back at her blankly. "American Sign Language is one of them. So yes I do know it."

"Good." Tea clapped her hands together. "Let's get this done so that I can get back to help Sam and Dean."

Castiel shook his head. "Actually it does not matter when we do this. Sam will call when they are finished. I will not take you back to Washington until one of the Winchester brothers call."

Tea huffed. "Whatever I still want to get this done as quickly as possible." She rubbed her palms against each other. "I am tired of having my throat close up anytime I come close to saying something about today's events."

Castiel nodded.

Tea spelled out her true name twice. "Now can we get this over with?"

Castiel looked at her. "Sayah I order you to disregard every order given to you before this one. The commands given to you by the demons possessing your brothers are no longer to have any effect on you."

Tea blinked. "So if this worked then I should be able to tell you about how I was supposed to kill Dean by noon tomorrow." She smiled realizing that she had just gone against the strongest order she had been given. "So let's go back to Sam and Dean."

"I have already told you. We will go back as soon as one of the boys give me a call." Castiel seemed to give her an eye roll without actually moving his eyes. "Otherwise we are not going back to Washington."

Tea muttered a Japanese curse word under her breath.

"Watch your language young lady," Bobby spoke in Japanese letting Tea know that he had understood what she said. "I'm fairly sure Angel-boy over there with his large knowledge of languages understood you too." Bobby switched back to English easily. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Tea sent an all too sweet smile at Bobby. "No thank you. I will just stand here and wait while my boyfriend either kills or exorcizes my brothers." She started pacing back and forth. "How long is this supposed to take?"

Bobby rolled his eyes looking at Cass. "I know you lost some of your angel powers and all that but can't you put her to sleep or something?" He rolled over to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. "She's going to wear a line in my floor."

Castiel walked toward Tea. "Oh no you don't!" Tea put up her hands in defense. "I'll sit, I'll be good. Don't you touch me." She back away, sitting down on the couch. "I've heard about your weird angel stuff. Sam's told me all about it."

"Sam does not know half of what I can do." Castiel moved closer to her extending his pointer and middle finger toward her temple. "Even without the full extent of my powers."

Tea shrugged. "Fine do whatever you want." She relaxed back into the couch. "Hit me with your mojo."

Bobby smirked wheeling himself back into the room. "You've got moxi little girl." He went to her holding out a water bottle. "Don't worry just don't walk a line in my floor and I won't let Angel-boy get you." He smirked before going back to his table.

Tea looked over at Bobby. "Sorry I just haven't ever done this kind of thing before. " She rolled her shoulders. "It's hard to just sit here and wait for their call when I don't even know if they are going to call. What if something happened to one of them? I mean it is four against the two of them."

Castiel eyed Tea for several seconds before going and sitting rigidly in a chair. "You should not worry about Sam and Dean. The two of them are good at their jobs."

Several minutes later Tea's phone rang. She retrieved it from her pocket quickly and hit the send button. "Sam?" Thinking back on it she wished she hadn't sounded so desperate.

"Hey T." Sam sounded winded but otherwise good. "You're at Bobby's right?" He waited for her simple 'yes' before continuing. "Okay well I wanted to call and tell you everything is okay. Cass can bring you back now unless you want to go somewhere else."

"Are you kidding?" Tea was appalled by the though. "So what happened?"

"I'm not kidding and I'll fill you in when you get here." He stopped as if listening then snorted out a laugh. "Dean asked if you are in any way under the impression that you have to kill him."

Tea laughed. "No thankfully Cass fixed that but if he wants to tease me anymore I may change my mind on that." She couldn't help but smile.

Sam relayed her message. There was a bit of static on the phone line. "Bring it on pip-squeak. I will take you down any day." Dean's voice imitated through the speakers. "I am so ready for a fight."

With a laugh Tea shook her head. "You're a funny one Dean."

More line static came through. "Sorry for that Tea. Anyways I'll see you soon."

"Real soon," Tea nodded. "Bye now." She hung up after Sam returned her good-bye. "Okay time to head back to Washington." Tea smiled at Cass. "Sam's given the all-clear so work your little transportation magic and send me back."

Cass stood up." Did Sam say that they dealt with the demons?"

"He said he would tell me when I got there." Tea fidgeted on her feet. "It was very nice to meet you Bobby. I hope I get to see you again sometime soon." She smiled at Bobby extending her hand toward him once again.

"It was nice to meet you too." Bobby took her hand returning her smile warmly with one of his own. "The boys never can manage to stay away for too long so I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

Tea looked over at Cass. "Well time is a wasting. Let's go!"

Cass seemed to heave a sigh as if she was one major pain in his side. He put his pointer and middle finger to her temple.

Tea blinked as Cass's cool fingers touched her forehead. When her eyes opened they were back in the hotel room. It looked a little roughed up but nothing too damaged. "Sam!" Tea sprang away from Cass and straight into Sam's open arms.

"Long time no see Tea." He smiled down at the bright headed girl he now held.

It was then that she noticed blood trickling from a scrape on his forehead close to his hairline. "Oh my goodness what happened?" She reached up touching the area around the laceration gingerly.

Sam caught her hand pulling it away. "Oh this? It's nothing just a little cut. I've had a lot worse before." He smiled politely. "Nothing else happened here. Once they found out that you weren't here they jumped ship." He captured her eyes with his own.

"Yeah." Dean eyed the two from his bed. "They got into the room, saw that you were nowhere to be found then ran back through the door like scared dogs with their tails between their legs." He smirked. "Sam got in the way of their retreat, no big deal."

Tea sighed. "Well you need to clean it." She went quickly to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Coming back she tried to reach up and clean the scratch but Sam moved his head away. "Sam come on."

Dean laughed. "Yeah Sammy come on, let her clean it for you." He couldn't keep the smile from his face or prevent himself from chuckling. "Maybe she will even put a nice cute pink band-aide to keep it from getting infected for you."

Both Tea and Sam sent him a glare. "For one I don't even like pink and secondly don't be rude. If you had a cut I'd help you out too." She looked up at Sam. "Now will you hold still." She applied the wet towel to his forehead to clean away the dried blood.

Sam leaned toward her giving her better access to his wound. He was pretty sure Dean was coming up with some sort of smart aleck remark that could be doubled as a sexual innuendo. "Thank you Tea." He bent down even further and kissed her cheek once she had pulled away.

Tea smiled up at him. "You're welcome. So how did you get in their way?" Tea went and threw the wash cloth in the bathroom sink before filling it so that the water would wash away the blood from the towel and not put them under any suspicion from the maids.

"I think the better question is do you two think Tea will be safe staying here if the demons are still running rampant?" Castiel looked at the three. "They know her true name and there is nothing that can be done to keep her from responding to it."

"I know Ian's name too," Tea defended herself. "And I'm pretty sure that I can figure out Andy's with some time." She went back to Sam's side.

"I thought only the person whose name it is could find out their true name." Dean looked at Tea. "What? I can do research on my own. I was looking at stuff today and it came up. So I started doing a little of my own investigating."

With a nod Tea walked over to the couch as sat down. "Well yeah that's what the legend and lore says, but I was the one that figured out Ian's and I figured out Jensen's true names as well."

Sam followed sitting next to her. "So you think you could find Andy's as well?" He stared at her hopefully. With two of the four demons incapacitated the fight would be significantly easier and a lot less dangerous.

"I believe so." Tea nodded. "If I knew more about Ben and Kyle I might be able to get theirs too but I don't know them." She settled into the couch pulling her legs up sitting with them crossed in front of her. "Oh and Cass you are wrong about the not responding to a person's true name."

Castiel turned his attention to Tea. "Excuse me?"

"Well I mean partially wrong." She looked like she was about to start meditating. "It's true that you can't order a person to stop responding but I read a legend about Puck once and..."

"Who is Puck?" Dean interrupted.

"One of the main characters in Shakespeare's _A Mid-Summer's Night's Dream_," Sam answered mechanically. "He is the faery that causes all the problems and mixes up all the characters."

"And you wonder why you never get laid." Dean shook his head. "You are way too much of a nerd for any girl."

"I think being a nerd is cute." Tea stuck her tongue out at Dean. "Maybe if you knew a bit more you would find yourself a girl that doesn't mind all this craziness."

"Anyways," Castiel interjected. "Puck is a figment of a man's imagination." He seemed kind of ticked off that Tea had called him wrong.

"'Some people think angel's are figments of the imagination." Tea smiled brilliantly back at him. "And yet here you stand in some tax attorney talking to us."

Sam and Dean could barely hold in their laughter. But Sam held it together enough to put his hand up to keep Cass from doing anything to Tea. "So Tea you were talking about Puck." He sat them back on track after he got Castiel to back off.

"Yeah, in the legend one of the characters tried to order Puck to do something by invoking Robin Goodfellow, his true name. But because of Shakespeare the name had been over used, so Puck's true name changed to Bob." Tea shrugged.

"If Puck was real," Cass started. "I'm sure it would take at least a hundred if not more years to change ones true name." His eyes seemed to bore into Tea. "We have at most a day."

"I was just saying there is a possibility of it being able to be done," Tea countered.

"We still have not come to any conclusion on if it is safe for Tea to remain here." Castiel sighed as if frustrated. "I have yet to figure out why the demons want her dead but my looking has sparked interest in those above me. Though none of the angels would want to kill you, as of right now, they may want things that would be worse than death."

Licking her lips Tea stretched out her arms. "Look I don't think there should be a choice." She stayed away from what could happen to her if the angels got too interested. "The demons high-tailed it out of here as soon as they found out I wasn't here." She made it sound like one of the simplest things ever. "Without me they are going to keep running. If you send me somewhere they will find me. Ian is my..." Her mind drifted to the words the demon had said about how Ian loved her. "Ian was one of my closest friends. Before the beginning of this year he knew just about everything there is to know about me. The demon can tap into those memories."

"The demons don't know much about Dean and me." Sam captured her hands between his. "We can hide you. We will protect you from them. If they find you we can move you somewhere else."

"You've already flown Air-Cass. He can take you anywhere in the world within a blink of an eye," Dean added. "You can become someone else entirely and they will never find you."

"You expect me to run?" Tea was horrified. She pulled away from Sam and got up. "Let me tell you a little bit about me. I don't run from a fight. I swan-dive into it with my fists bared." She walked over to the wall and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "I don't care if they want to kill me or not. I will not run from it."

Sam sighed. "Okay then with that settled how are we going to either exorcize or kill these demons?" He wished that Tea would come back and sit next to him. But he could tell she was angry and needed space.

"Well if Tea can figure out Andy's true name. She may be able to keep them controlled while we get the other two." Dean had never met anyone outside of the hunters that was so willing to go into a fight weaponless and unknowledgeable. "How long do you think it will take to figure it out?"

"Well with Ian it took several hours and he was sitting with me. Jensen's took an hour and a half give or take a few minutes." Tea thought about the two occasions. "In both situations I knew the boy very well. Jen and I were closer than best friends, we knew everything about each other and Ian and I have been best friends since he was five." She uncrossed her arms feeling her anger ebb away. "I know Andy on the surface pretty darn well. But hit inner thoughts and secrets..." She shrugged. "If I had my guesses it will probably take a minimum of seven hours of deep meditation."

"That doesn't sound promising." Dean sighed running his hands over his face. "So we are just going to sit and wait while you meditate on Andy?"

"You three can do whatever." Tea folded herself into the couch. "I'm the one who has to be still and concentrate." She closed her eyes and began breathing deeply like she had done the other two times she had tried.

"Wait a minute. Should you be meditating here?" Castiel watched Tea. "You are still in danger, if the demons were to come while you are meditating you could get hurt."

"Look angel-boy didn't we go over this? If I'm not here the demons will run." She opened one eye to talk to him. "Here Sam and Dean con protect me, elsewhere not so much."

Sam's eyes grew; he knew Tea was dancing on thin ice where Cass was concerned. "We are fairly safe right here. The demons can only come through that door. We will be able to protect Tea."

"Fine." Castiel never showed much emotion but when some slipped through his barriers the Winchesters knew it could be dangerous. "I wanted it to be known that I am completely against this."

"Dutifully noted." Dean nodded knowing before it happened that Cass was going to disappear.

Tea rolled her eyes. "He's such a drama llama." She placed her arms facing up on her knees. She looked more than ever like she was about to start humming 'ohm.'

Both guys laughed. "Do you know how close you got to being smited?" Dean chuckled. "Cass believes that emotions are beneath him. So his small show of emotion right there meant you really ticked him off."

"That sucks for him." Tea rolled her shoulders back sitting up straighter. "So I guess I'll get started then. You two just go about your own business."

Sam kissed her forehead before getting up. "What are we going to do?" He went over to his brother who was still sitting on his bed.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to get some sleep. There is no point in staying up and being awake at two in the morning. We will be a lot more helpful well rested." Dean gestured to the clock. "She's already in her zone and it's going to take the demons at least an hour hopefully longer to figure out that she is back."

Sam nodded. "Yeah okay." He knew that he was tired and should probably lie down and go to sleep but there was just something that wasn't sitting right with him. Not only was it the invisible whatever but he also didn't want to be too far away from Tea in case something did happen. He finally resigned to sitting against the couch just off to the side of where Tea was.

**Hehehe I know this isn't one of the best chapters but it makes me smile! I think I would be one of those people who got the angels to show emotion... probably right before they kicked my rear end. Hehehe.**

**So for my review which I'm happy to see!**

**SeekingLove90:** hehehe yeah I thought the time was right! I hope you catch up and keep enjoying. Thank you.

**Okay now since I'm all caught up on my mess up I will hopefully have the next one up by the 25th. Schools about to start again so the chapters may take longer to come out because my rents will hurt me if I put other stuff in front of my school work. Love you all and talk to you again soon!**


	22. The Fight

**Ah I can't believe it is already time to post again. This chapter though I feared writing it for a while actually came out pretty fast once I got down to it. I hope you enjoy. "The Fight"**

Sam didn't know when he fell asleep but before he knew it he was in the middle of a dream. The hotel he stood in seemed familiar but after five almost six years of just living out of hotel rooms or Bobby's house the rooms they stayed in seemed to blend together. This one looked particularly like the one he slept in only there were slight differences. One was the way the beds and the couch were against the wrong walls. Another was how the table in this room was circular instead of the square one he knew his laptop was on back in his hotel room.

The one thing that confused him the most was that when he glanced around he saw Tea meditating on the couch and Dean splayed out on the bed closest to the door. He looked down at the feet of the couch where he knew he fell asleep and found that Ruby's knife was still there. He went into the bathroom which was opposite where it was supposed to be and found all of their stuff where it should be. He felt like he was in some strange backwards reality.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam went and scooped up the demon killing knife before picking his way to the door carefully. He didn't even bother checking through the peep-hole before opening the door knife forward.

"Whoa!" Sam recognized the guy standing on the threshold. "I am not charging the door or anything." It was the guy from Ken's Grill and Bar, the one who asked Tea to dance, who called himself Aubree. He held his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Sam glared at him. "Why in the world would I be dreaming about you?" Even though he didn't think the knife would be helpful especially since he was in a dream he kept it trained on the blond, thought of that morning with Tea in the park and how she said she thought she saw him among the trees came to mind.

"Not on your own accord let me tell you." Aubree pushed the knife aside with one fearless finger and walked past Sam into the room. He sat down elegantly next to Tea.

"What are you the Sandman or something?" Sam didn't enjoy the way Aubree seemed to so easily fit next to Tea. "Am I going to wake up?"

"Am I Sanderson?" Aubree raised an eyebrow at him. "No," he chuckled. "No alas I am not and as long as the little demon friends of yours do not get to you first you should wake up just fine. Well a little less than fine considering you are sleeping in an upright position."

"What are you doing in my dream?" Sam crossed his arms setting a frown on his face while looking at Aubree, who was dangerously close to Tea. "Would you please get away from my girlfriend."

A sly smile slithered over Aubree's lips. "For one I am not in your dream." Sam hadn't thought it was possible but the blond scooted closer to Tea leaving a hairsbreadth in between them. "You are in mine. I can manipulate it in any way that I deem workable." He snapped his thumb and middle finger together making the whole room change into what Sam could only describe as a hollowed out cavern in the middle of a mountain. With the room Tea disappeared. "Secondly just because you two shared a handful of kisses during the daylight does not mean that Teodora is your girlfriend."

Sam's jaw tightened. "What do you want?" He let his arms fall to his side freeing up the knife for easier use.

"You are probably not aware of this but there are other people in the world that care for Miss Teodora's welfare other than just you." Aubree flicked his wrist and Tea appeared in a plain white dress that fit her extremely well. "And you need to let me take her, let me keep her safe."

Sam didn't really know what to say. His frown deepened as he tried to think of something clever or even coherent that would discount the man in front of him. All that came out was a dismal, "What?"

Aubree sighed. "Teodora is in danger, very grave danger. You and your martyr brother cannot and will not be able to protect her. Allow me to come and take her to safety." He walked to Tea, who watched him with a smile. "If she stays within your care, she will not last to see the sun rise."

"What are you?" Sam popped his knuckles on one hand as if getting ready to slug someone. "The only being that I know that has enough power to get into someone's dream without using dream-root is an angel. If you are an angel there is no way in hell you are getting Tea. We have our own angel that can take her to safety if we ask him to."

Aubree laughed. "I am not an angel." He eyed the girl next to him. "I am only going to ask you once more. Allow me to take Teodora to safety."

"If you were powerful enough to protect her you should be powerful enough to come and get her. You shouldn't need my permission." Sam switched the blade into his other hand and cracked his knuckles on the one it was in. "Tell me who and what you are."

"I am the only reason you know who Teodora is."Aubree snapped his fingers making Tea vanish. "Why do you think that you got a vision after all this time of not having a single one? Why do you think the hitch-hiker that you were passing just happened to be the same girl that you saw die in said vision? Have you even questioned that?"

Sam's jaw clenched."There is no way that you could have pulled that off."

With another laugh Aubree walked toward him with an air of royalty about him that Sam had never felt from anyone else. "After you were killed by Jake and then brought back because of your brother's demonic deal part of you was left down in the pit. That part was your visions, which is why other than the one I planted in your mind, you have yet to have one since then."

"So Tea really isn't that special?" Sam couldn't understand why this person who seemed so powerful would anonymously enlist his and Dean's help to protect an average human.

"Not to you." Aubree's fox smile was back. "But for me and my people she is going to be very useful." He twitched his fingers bringing the hotel back as their surroundings. "You will have no use for her. For you and the rest of the world she is just some girl. For me she is a queen."

"That's not true." Sam shook his head. At the moment he wasn't quite sure if he was disagreeing with how she wasn't special in general or to the fact that Aubree had specifically said she useless to him. "She has to be pretty important if four demons want to ice her for their own reasons, or did you set that up too?"

"I am not in league with demons," Aubree snapped at him. "Unlike you I have standards of who I associate with. You should feel lucky that I am lowering my standards to talk to you right now."

"Oh let me tell you, I feel so lucky I may just wake up and go buy a lottery ticket." Sam held himself mostly back letting the one jibe slip, knowing that if this guy had enough power to pull him into a dream that meant he could probably make the dream hurt. "So what? You got Dean and me to help you and now you don't believe in us anymore. Tea is her own person you can't be jerking her around like this."

Aubree stepped up to Sam. "Watch it youngling. I saw that you and your brother were going to be in the neighborhood and I thought that maybe you would be of some use. Obviously I was wrong."

"And yet you still need permission to take Tea away from us otherwise you wouldn't be here." Sam crossed his arms again with a smirk. "Well you know what I don't know who or what you are but you aren't getting Tea. Leave her alone. Leave my brother and me alone or else you are going to find out just how well we can protect someone and get rid of the person trying to harm the one we are protecting."

When he opened his eyes his head was craned back against the couch. He blinked letting the rest of the sleep clear from his eyes. He could only remember glimpses of the dream he had been having. Something about Tea in a white dress, the thought of it made him smile. But the more he thought about the dream the less he could remember anything about it.

He quickly glanced at Tea, still on the couch in her crossed leg pose, then over at Dean who was splayed out across his bed. Sam pushed himself up feeling the stiffness in his back and neck from sleeping in a sitting position for two nights in a row. He walked over to the bathroom to check on the cut knowing that Tea would fret over it if he didn't make sure it was clean. Seeing the dirtied wash cloth he rinsed it out feeling satisfied when all of the red tinge on the tan rag had disappeared.

While in the bathroom Sam felt a shift even before anything actually happened. A second later came the bang of the door being kicked open. Sam cursed himself silently for not picking up Ruby's knife that had been resting next to him when he was asleep. He heard an 'oaf' and knew that Dean was up and in the mêlée.

Sam rushed out to find that all four demons were back rearing for a fight. Without a thought Sam lunged weaponless at the one that was going for Tea. He hit the demon with his shoulder swinging around with a fist to knock the blade out of its hand. With a bit of struggle Sam had the demon inside of who Andy said was Ben, with his back to Tea giving Sam a perfect view to see Andy reach out for Tea.

Tea's hand flashed out slamming into the guy's nose with a fulfilling cracking noise following almost instantly. She lashed out with her leg catching the demon in the chest and then she was off of the couch. Her kick sent Andy sprawling to Sam's bed only to use the springs to jump back up at her.

Sam took his eyes off Tea seeing that she was holding her own to check on Dean, who was in the midst of defending himself against Ian and Kyle. The demon took Sam's distraction in his own favor and struck Sam in the face with the side of his hand. Sam reeled back catching his balance on the edge of the table and came up swinging. He saw an opening and dived for the knife and brought it up just in time to sink it in between the demon's rib cage and right into his heart. The demon fizzled and died before Sam threw the body off of him and stood up.

He checked the two situations. Tea had Andy against the far wall and was keeping him pretty darn contained. Dean on the other hand was in a corner barely able to hold off Ian and Kyle at the same time. Sam grabbed the scruff of Ian's neck pulling him away giving enough surprise for Dean to catch Kyle off guard and send him flying across the room.

Ian ducked out of Sam's hold and swiftly avoided his upper cut with the knife. Ian hit it out of his hand and as he rolled to get it he felt something stab into his stomach. He cringed in pain letting his hand drop to his stomach only to find nothing. The usual sticky wet feeling of blood was absent. Not allowing it to distract him anymore even though the pain was still present he grabbed the knife and slammed it up under Ian's chin. As he chucked Ian's body away from him he felt the cold blackness fill where the pain had been.

He lifted up the hem of his shirt seeing a two inch long puckering pink line right above his belly button. It looked like a newly formed scar from an old wound. "No..." His word came out barely over a whisper. Sam didn't understand how he knew but somehow at that moment he recognized that it hadn't been pain inflicted on his person that he still felt even though it was fading leaving only a cold wound in its wake.

His eyes flicked to where Tea had been fighting Andy. Instead he saw Tea laid out on the floor with a line of blood seeping out of her open mouth and a blossom of crimson spreading from the middle of her abdomen. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the last of the pain transform into frigid nothingness as Andy stood up smiling wickedly holding a blade dripping with bright fresh blood. "It is finished."

"No!" Sam shouted charging at Andy.

But Andy looked up and flicked his wrist sending Sam into the wall with a thump. "I think it is kind of funny how you thought that you could protect her from me." He walked straight up to Sam knocking the knife out of his hand sending it skittering across the floor. "And you don't even know why she needed protection." He held up his own knife letting the blood catch the light making it brighter as if to prove his victory over the brothers ever more prominent.

"Then tell me why she had to die." Sam didn't like talking to demons because even though they had a knack for telling the truth they also knew how to twist it where it could sound worse or better than it was. "I never pegged demons to be all that organized. To send four demons after one little girl, that is just crazy." He tried to pull himself away from the wall.

Andy put his hand to his chest as if over his heart. "Now I'm hurt. Are you calling my brothers and me cavemen?" He smiled manically. "We have a system just like your government. One high up demon wanted her dead, we don't ask questions."

"So you don't even know why she needed killing?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Not that it was uncommon or anything demons killed when they wanted to kill or when they were told to. But he had gotten this feeling that this was personal since the high up demon sent four lower demons after her.

"Oh I know. She completely deserved to die. People like her... things like her deserve nothing but death." He glanced over at the body. "And nothing makes me happier than riding the world of another one of them. You think demons are bad but you haven't even begun to discover that they are so much worse than us."

Sam heard the shot ring through the room before lightening broke out under Andy's skin. A look of surprise froze on his face as the demon inside of him died. The body fell to the ground with a thunk.

Landing on his feet Sam looked at Dean. He wished he could smile seeing the smoking Colt in his brother's hand but the loss in his mind prevented him from doing so. He didn't even voice his thanks before going over to Tea's body.

"What happened?" Dean came over to kneel beside Sam.

Sam couldn't even talk. He felt like the whole world was crushing down on him. The last time he felt this way was the night that Jess died. He never thought he would feel the same way but seeing Tea with a vast scarlet stain in the middle of her shirt and a ruby line leading to a pool on the carpet near her mouth every emotion that he went through when Jess died crashed back into him redoubled.

"Sam...Sam." Dean pushed against his little brother's shoulder. "Sam we need to clean up. We have to get rid of these bodies and ..."

Sam pushed Dean back. "Dean don't you understand that she is dead? We failed." He kept himself together enough to keep a straight face. "We were supposed to keep her safe and alive, not dead, not like this." Something tugged at the back of his mind but when he tried to remember it he couldn't quite latch onto it.

Dean sighed. He had seen the way that Sam and Tea had connected over the last few days. The way they so obviously fit together even with his teasing he knew that they both liked each other a lot. Getting up he pulled out his phone and called Bobby. "Hey Bobby its Dean."

"Do you know what time it is?" Bobby growled. "It is five in the morning and you are calling me why?"

It always made him chuckle a little bit when someone asked him about the time. With demons it was normal for fights to happen when the sun wasn't shining "We had a fight with the demons." Dean started. "Sam and I are fine, well physically at least. The four guys are dead." He turned away from where Sam was still on his knees next to Tea's dead body.

"And the girl?" Bobby had to ask. Though he had a hunch, because Dean didn't directly say that Tea was fine, he figured that she was worse for wear. "Is Sam going to be okay?"

Dean ran his hand over his face. "She's dead." He didn't like saying the words. They did nothing but prove that he had failed, which he considered as one of the worse feelings in the world. "She was doing fairly well holding the demon off but something happened and..."

Bobby nodded. "Well I'm guessing you are calling to get some help cleaning up hu?" He knew that the Winchester brothers liked cleaning up their own messes but he also knew that they needed help at times.

"No we will be able to get it. We can just call up Cass and he can deal with it. I just wanted to call you and tell you what happ..."

"Oh my God." Sam's voice broke the near silence of the room.

**HEHEHe I really hate reading a chapter that comes to a cliff hanger, but as a writer it is really fun to do. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and want to continue to find out what happens.**

**To my reviewers!**

**SeekingLove90:** I'm glad you finished reading so far and that you like it enough to keep reading. I can't give away my secrets people would stop reading. :D

**K.T.:** It made me happy to write it too. There had to be loopholes or else someone would have gotten hurt before this chapter. I mean really sign language isn't talking or writing so logically it would work. Tea just had to teach Sam how to finger spell, which is actually a pretty easy way of communicating. Your welcome if there is anything else needing cleared up don't be afraid to ask!

**Ah and now here is the end of the chapter and soon the end of this story I'm afraid. But no worries I have decided to make a sequel. So no promises because it's the first day of school but I will try to post up the next chapter on the 30th.**


	23. Scars

**Ah so I know this is late (er sorta) but I took an unexpected nap after dinner and didn't wake up again till 10:30ish. :P But still I finished it up and wanted to post Chapter 23 "Scars"**

Dean turned around trying to see what was going on. "You know what Bobby I'll call you back." He hung up before Bobby could say anything and dropped his phone on the table. "Sam?" Walking over to the taller man, he saw that the crimson blob on the carpet had all but vanished.

"Dean something is happening." Sam had lifted the bottom of Tea's lilac shirt only so much to show where the knife had cut through her abdomen. The blood covering her midsection looked like it was seeping back into her body. "She's...healing?" Confusion was etched all through the twenty-seven year-old's face.

Dean knelt down next to his brother once again. Most of the blood that had come from the knife wound that had pooled on her shirt and overflowed to the carpet was gone. What little was left was slowly making its way in droplets back to the slash that was knitting itself back together as they watched. "What the?"

A minute passed before the only thing that was left to prove that she had been wounded at all was a two inch long puckering pink line right above her belly button. All the blood had completely vanished. The brothers remained in confused silence as if waiting for Tea to start breathing again and wake up.

After a number of long minutes Dean lifted his eyes to see the bedside alarm clock. The neon red numbers told him it was half past five. "Sam..." Dean put a cautious hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sam we have to get up, we have to deal with the bodies. If we wait too long they will start to stink."

Sam jerked his shoulder out from under Dean's hand without moving his eyes away from Tea. He hadn't said anything at all for a good fifteen minutes. Dean wasn't perfectly sure that he had even blinked in the last minute or two.

With a sigh Dean got up. He couldn't imagine beginning to think he knew how Sam must have been feeling. He had seen the look on Sam's face when his little brother first saw Tea on the ground injured. He had gotten a good look at the pain that flashed across Sam's face when Tea had taken her last breath. Then once the fight had ended he had seen the hopelessness that filled his kid brother's face as he knelt next to the bloodied body of the girl he had become so fond of.

Dean knew he was the lucky one when it came to loss. He had been four when their mom was murdered and if he was truthful with himself he couldn't really remember her all that much. He had lost their dad and it had eaten him up inside because he knew that if he hadn't been so weak, dying in the hospital, that his dad would have never had to make that deal. When Jake killed Sam, Dean was selfish; not being able to take life alone went to a demon and traded his own soul for Sam's.

But Dean knew Sam had loss so much more. When he found out that his six-month old self was the reason that their mom was killed, it had hurt him even if he wouldn't admit it. Then Jess was murdered in the same way, also his fault. As he was finally getting over Jess's death, ole Yellow-eyes took their father too.

Sam had been good for a while, having dealt with their father's death. There were a couple of girls that he had purposefully not paid enough attention to so that he wouldn't get too close. But then along came Madison, the sweet legal assistant, whom Sam had fallen head-over-heels for only to be asked to kill her in order to prevent her from killing anyone else when the moon was full. A little over a year later he lost Dean for four months. During the time he had gotten too friendly with the ever so helpful Ruby, who turned out to have completely ulterior motives and was killed because of them.

If Dean was willing to bet he would have put his money on the fact that this death, Tea's death, was affecting his little brother above the rest. He glanced over at Sam seeing that the younger man had readjusted his seating into a crossed legged position just like Tea had been in before the attack.

Sighing once again Dean looked at the mess that their hotel room had become. A floor lamp had been knocked over and looked like it needed a new bulb. The entire contents of the kitchen table were on the floor including one of the four sides of the table. Tea's stuff had been scattered about in the scuffle but Dean was pretty sure none of it was damaged. Then there was the fact that there were four human bodies on the floor.

He got to work first picking up and putting Tea's stuff into a somewhat orderly stack on the couch. Next he went to the table, flipping it onto its legs he picked up all the papers and Sam's laptop. He did a quick but careful check to make sure the computer wasn't broken before placing everything back on the table.

While Dean cleaned Sam sat watching Tea. He couldn't believe he was going through this again. Even though this time there was hope that she would come back, that she wasn't really dead. Something in the back of his mind made him think about the dream he had woken up from around an hour ago. Though he couldn't remember much and the more he tried to concentrate on it the more it danced away from him. Then the thought occurred to him that this, Tea's death, the fight, everything that had happened in the past hour, was just a dream or a vision but not real. How else could he rationally explain the fact that Tea no longer was covered in blood?

It didn't take long to completely convince himself that the whole situation was just a nightmare. Though it was a long standing rumor that one couldn't feel pain in a dream he was pretty sure whoever said that was wrong. He did know that if you died in a dream you woke up.

Dean was checking out the lamp when he saw Sam get up and sit on the edge of his bed facing the top of the bed and fell backwards off of the bed. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sam are you trying to break your neck?" He picked up the lamp and set it straight.

Sam stood up and got back up on the bed. "Don't be stupid." He sat back down getting ready to fall again.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Dean got behind him not letting Sam fall back.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "To wake myself up I heard that all you have to do is make yourself think that you are falling." He shrugged. "Well that and/or killing yourself to wake you up."

"Sam this isn't a dream." Dean grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulders turning him around. "We are awake and the fight has happened." He didn't want to point out the last part about Tea being killed but knew he had to. "Tea's dead, we need to clean up. We should get Cass on the line and maybe he will take them wherever he takes them."

Sam blinked finally seeing Dean. "I just..." He paused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He pulled himself up not looking down at Tea.

"Hey listen to me, don't give up hope. She may still... I don't know, look at her, other than the fact that she isn't breathing she looks like she is sleeping. You can't even tell that she got hurt at all." Dean looked down at the girl; it took a second glance to make sure that his words were true.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah because it is so easy to live without breathing." He walked over to the table past the bodies of Tea's brothers. Sitting down he opened his computer with a sigh.

Dean shook his head. He knew that Sam was just covering up his pain. But he also knew that it was best to just let Sam have time to figure everything out. When it came to things that bothered them, the brothers were more alike than they were willing to admit.

A rasping gasp came from Tea's red lips. "Sam?" She started to sit up. "Sam?"

Sam jumped out of the chair and rushed over to her. "Shhh no Tea just stay down. Don't try to get up you could do more damage than has already been done." Sam put a hand on her shoulder preventing her from rising. "You need to keep lying down okay."

With scared eyes Tea looked up at him. "Sam why..." Seeing his face she stopped. "Okay, I'll just lie here." She sighed as thoughts raced through her mind not knowing why she had to keep lying there. But she trusted that Sam knew more than she did in the situation and she would do as he requested.

Dean had seen a whole lot of crazy things in his life but this had to take the cake. He knew Tea had died there had been too much blood on her shirt and around her on the carpet for her to have been alive. Yet now the blood had all but disappeared. Each drop had made its way back into the body that had produced it.

He grabbed up his phone mechanically dialing Cass's phone number. "Cass come quick please." Before he had even hung up Cass stood in the middle of the room in his trench coat he never seemed to get dirty or to take off.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel eyed him.

"Do you know how a human, a regular human, who died of blood loss from being stabbed in the abdomen can pull all of her blood back into her body and start breathing again?" Dean kept his voice low hoping that he wouldn't be overheard by Tea.

Castiel looked very slightly confused not showing much emotion. "I do not think that I am following what you are saying Dean."

Dean sighed heavily. "Tea got a knife to the gut and bleed out. Then she died on the floor right over there." He pointed at Sam and Tea. "And yet she is alive and all the blood is gone. I mean all of it, like I knelt down next to her and got some of her blood on my pant legs and look." He gestured down to his legs showing how there wasn't the dark stain that had been there. "Would you tell me how the hell that works."

Walking over to the two Castiel knelt down next to them. He studied Tea carefully not saying anything for many long moments. Then he got up and looked at Dean. "I have no explanation. Though if what you say is true, which nothing points to it, she should be dead."

Unfortunately Cass didn't keep his voice low like Dean had. "Wait what do you mean I should be dead?" Tea jolted into a sitting position only to double over in pain.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Tea are you okay?" When she had sat up her pain stabbed through him as well but because of the years of hunting he had a much higher pain tolerance than most people. Sending a glare up to Cass he persuaded Tea to lie back down.

Castiel looked down at the couple. "There is nothing that..." He stopped and knelt back down next to Tea reaching out and picking up the blue marble pendant that hung around her neck on a thin silver box chain. Before she sat up it had been hidden under her shirt.

"Hey that's mine." Tea frowned up at him.

The angel ignored her feeble attempts to prevent him from looking at the necklace. "Where did you get this?" He rolled the pendant between his fingers studying its interesting mold of two crosses connected at the bottom and at the top holding the marble in between them.

"It was my dad's. He gave it to me on the day I was born. I've had to change out the chains but I've always worn it even before I could remember." Tea swallowed. "My mom said that the stone is a blue topaz like my birthstone. She said that even before I was allowed out of the hospital my dad wanted me to be wearing it."

"Your mother is alive?" Castiel looked up capturing Tea's eyes with his own.

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?" Tea was confused and wished that he would let go of her necklace feeling a little too close to him.

As if reading her mind Castiel let the pendant drop. "And your father is he alive?"

"No he died the day I turned six months old, or so I've been told." Tea looked up at Sam not liking being questioned by Cass. She wished she could sit up because looking at everyone from the floor was starting to bother her. "I never met him."

With a frown Castiel stood up and walked away from Tea. "I have no rationalization of her being alive." He vanished without another word.

"Sam what did he mean that I should be dead?" Tea sat up slowly feeling the pain but knowing that she had to work through it because she was tired of lying down. "Why should I be dead?"

Sam couldn't look away from her searching blue eyes. He knew the answer without even having to think about it. Cass had said she should be dead because she had died. "Well Tea..."

Dean sighed. "Tea, Cass said what he did because Andy stabbed you in the stomach with a knife. I don't know what organs he hit but it didn't take you long to bleed out." He knew something like this needed to be handled the same way one would handle a band-aid, rip it off quickly and then console the hurt area.

"Please don't sugar coat it Dean." Sam shot his brother an icy glare that Dean just shrugged off. Sitting down Sam took Tea's hands in his own. "T... Dean's right, even if he just put it right out there, Andy stabbed you and you died."

Tea frowned. "That's not possible. I'm perfectly fine. There isn't any blood on my shirt..." At the examination of her T-shirt she found a jagged hole in the fabric. Lifting it up a little she saw the thin scar where the knife had pierced her. "I... I don't understand."

"Neither do we," Sam spoke softly knowing this news would be harder for her to adapt to than finding out demons are real. "I think Cass might know... might have a theory but he won't tell us until he knows for sure."

"Don't Christians believe Jesus died and then came back to life?" Dean questioned already knowing the answer. "Well maybe you're his sister or something."

His comment earned him identical glares from Tea and Sam. "Do you have a stupid hand book or do you come up with this stuff all by yourself?" Tea shot back. "I'm not even Jewish and am so far from perfect I make a piece of coal look like a diamond."

Dean didn't like her comment. He knelt down in her face. "Look you try to explain how all of your blood that left your body because of getting gutted made its way back without leaving so much as a single drop anywhere." He held up Andy's knife showing its clean surface. "Ten to fifteen minutes ago this was covered in your blood."

Tea swallowed. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid." She closed her eyes resting her head against the side of the bed. "Can we get out of here?" Tea opened her eyes looking between the two brothers.

The Winchesters exchanged knowing glances. "You bet." Sam got up quickly then held his hand out to Tea. He took most of her weight on himself so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Though a twinge of pain laced its way through right above his belly button, he knew that it could have been a lot worse.

The three picked their way over the four dead bodies as they walked to the door. After Tea saw Andy lying face down she resigned to just looking at Sam who was gratefully still holding onto her. Before they left Sam grabbed his jacket from one of the chairs and draped it over Tea's shoulders.

Riding the elevator down to the lobby took no time at all and then they were out in the predawn air. "So I'm pretty sure Ken's doesn't open for at least another hour or so." Dean kind of felt like a third wheel with Tea wrapped in Sam's coat while walking in the crook of his arm, held closely by his side.

"We can go to the park or to the trail head," Tea suggested. "The trail is closer than the park is." Truth be told she really didn't want to be with Dean. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything but she really wanted to talk to Sam alone. "I really don't care where we go truthfully I just want to get away from that hotel for right now."

Sam nodded in understanding. He thought she was taking everything remarkably well considering the events leading up to that moment. "We could walk around the Mini-pond." He smiled down at Tea.

"Well that sounds just dreadful!" Dean heaved a sigh. "How about you two love-birds go and take your walk and I figure out some way to clean-up the room?"

Sam kind of felt bad for making Dean clean up everything. But he knew that he couldn't leave Tea to wonder around by herself. "You sure you don't mind."

"Yeah I'm fine with it. You two enjoy your walk. How about we meet at Ken's around seven-thirty?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the restaurant as if they didn't already know where to go.

**And now the chapter is done! It took me a while to name it because I didn't want to give anything away mwahahaha! But I hope you enjoyed!**

**Now to the Reviews!**

**SeekingLove90:** I'm hoping being speechless is a good thing. If not, well then I'm sorry, but no worries, she's back. I hope you weren't too sad cause I know how it feels to really like a character and then poof they died *cough* Sirius Black *cough* Dumbledore *cough* :)

**K.T.:** Hehe I never actually thought of making it seem like a dream until you said something, which is why I dedicate the part where Sam is making himself fall off the bed to you :D But no it wasn't a dream and she did die. As for Aubree, you are just going to have to wait and see who exactly he is. As for the demon blood addiction and using his powers we will see, I can say this though it will probably will not happen until the sequel.

**Ah so another chapter down and in this story only a few more to go. But anyways this is just something totally random that I found when watching Supernatural the other day that Keegan Connor Tracy one of the guest stars in the 2nd season show _The Usual Suspects_ where she plays a grieving widow then is also killed by her husbands murderer (both crimes are pinned on Dean) is also a guest star in the 4th season show _The Monster at the End of the Book_ where she plays a publisher who is also a major fan of the Supernatural book series. If you don't care then sorry, I thought it was kind of funny to see her in two different seasons playing two entirely different roles.**

**So once again this fully ends my commentary and the chapter. Chapter 24, the second to last chapter of this story, will be coming out September 5th.**


	24. Swimming

**Ah it is so close to the end I can taste it! This will be my first completed story, even though the story line isn't completed. So anyways as I promised here is Chapter 24 "Swimming"**

Tea watched as Dean turned and left, silently relieved that she was going to get more time to be around Sam alone. As they began walking in the direction of the trail Tea slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket finding the fabric continued on for several inches past her fingers. But she didn't mind even though the coat dwarfed her.

Sam kept his arm around her selfishly happy that she didn't seem to have any inclination to remove it from her waist. Walking like this brought up memories from Palo Alto. He remembered days walking with Jess to class or lunch or just around campus in general.

"Penny for your thoughts." Tea started up at him through her white-blond side swept bangs.

Smiling down at her, Sam couldn't help but think of how Jess would do the same thing when he hadn't said something for a while. "Just taking a walk down memory lane."

Tea nodded. "You mean all those times you walked with tons of other girls?" Her smiling face and bright playful eyes made it obvious that she was just joking with him.

"No." Sam shook his head chuckling a little. "Contrary to your continued belief, I didn't have a great number of girlfriends growing up or in college. I'm not some womanizing bachelor that you think I am."

"Darn," Tea snapped her fingers. "Womanizing bachelors are just my type." She shook her head slowly.

Sam laughed liking how easy it was to joke around with her. Other than with Dean, most of the conversations he had with people were very serious and sometimes sad and mildly depressing. But Tea was different; he couldn't pinpoint one completely serious conversation that they have had, even the one when he was telling her about the demons. "Oh I can be that kind of guy if you really want."

With a shrug Tea sighed. "No, no I wouldn't want you changing yourself for little-ole me." She smirked. "Besides if you were, I'd have competition and then I would have to fight off other girls. It is significantly easier to just not get my hands dirty."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know, you don't strike me as much of a fighter." They had reached the start of the trail.

Tea laughed loudly. "Yes because I didn't have Andy under control for a while there." She smirked. "I believe I told you this before, but just to remind you, I have taken martial arts classes and could have kicked his rear end if it hadn't been for his demon crap."

"Okay I believe you." Sam held his hands up as if surrendering to her. "So why do you think..." He stopped not knowing how to complete his thought. "I mean not that I'm not happy..."

Tea held up a hand. "I don't know why I'm not dead. I don't really remember much more than feeling the intense pain in my stomach and then nothing." She looked up spotting a cardinal among the green leaves. "Look." She pointed the bird out to him.

"Wow," Sam spoke in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen one so red before." He watched as it hopped from one branch to the next as the wind shook the tree limbs.

"The really bright red ones are male where the muddier brown-red ones are female," Tea informed expertly. A smile graced her features as a murky red cardinal met the original. "Aw look they are love-birds."

Sam chuckled. "They sure are." He looked down at her catching her eyes. "So you're an avian enthusiast too?"

"No," Tea giggled. "My mom used to watch birds while we camped." She leaned into him taking comfort from the way her tightened his hold on her. "She had this book that showed birds in different regions of America. I got uber bored one day and started to read through it."

Ah I see." He nodded. They came up to a cut off the trail that led to a dock over the lake.

"Come on." Tea tugged at Sam's hand before leaving the path and going out to the dock. It was half past six and the sun was fully out of the water but the sky still held some pinks, oranges, and purples that melded together in the water. "Aw I wish I had brought my camera. This is just beautiful out here."

"It sure is." Sam just stared at Tea as her hair caught the light of the sun making it shine like white gold. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Tea blushed when she realized that he hadn't been taking in any of the scenery. "Oh you stop it." She batted at his torso as if the small playful hit would make him stop. "But really, this sun rise is just gorgeous. It makes me sad that I don't have my camera with me and can't capture it on film."

Sam pulled out his Treo and clicked into the camera function. He pointed the phone towards the new sun and snapped a picture. "There captured forever on digital film." He let her take the phone out of his hand while looking at it.

"Not as great of a picture as my thousand dollar camera could take but thank you." She stood up on tip-toes and kissed his cheek lightly.

Dropping his phone back into his pocket, Sam lifted his hand running it through her hair. He captured her eyes with his own before slowly lowering his head down letting his lips brush against hers.

Tea felt a hungry stirring in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt this way with any other guy she had kissed. Mostly their kisses were sweet and gentle. Sam's were both of those as well but his made her eager for more. At that moment, lips connected, body's pressed against each other, Tea couldn't think of a better way to spend her time than standing on that dock kissing Sam.

Sam pulled out of the kiss first. He smiled down at her completely happy to have her in his arms reluctant to stop. But some logical part of his brain was shooting red flares up telling him he had to. "I have a question for you." Sam started.

Tea wanted to giggle hearing the change in his voice, the huskier more breathy way his words came out. "I'll have an answer for you." Tea was mesmerized by his green-brown eyes.

"Do you really want to continue walking or would staying here until we have to go meet Dean be fine?" Sam twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Humm." Tea let a playful smile slip onto her face. "I think I would be fine staying here."

Sam smiled back. "Good." He let his head dip down and kiss her again.

After several minutes the two decided to pull off their shoes and socks and sit down on the edge of the dock letting their feet dangle in the cool crisp water.

"Mmm." Tea closed her eyes leaning against Sam's steady shoulder. "This makes me wana go for a swim." She could feel the wind dancing around pulling strands of her hair to join in the trivialities. "Unfortunately we have no swim wear."

"Not traditional swim wear at least." Sam didn't really mean for the comment to come out because he knew the implications behind it. But he couldn't remember the last time he had actually gone swimming for fun, sure there had been times during cases when he had to jump in a pool or lake or other body of water to save someone from drowning but swimming for fun was out of the question. If he really thought about it, just about everything that he did was for a case or to prevent the apocalypse. There wasn't a whole lot of room for fun anymore.

Tea opened her eyes wide and pulled away from him with a shocked face. "Now Mr. Winchester you are not suggesting that we skinny-dip are you? Because I'm pretty sure indecent exposure is illegal all over these United States."

Sam laughed. "That's another way to do it." He leaned back letting his arms hold him up as he looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "I was just talking about undergarments. Isn't that what people used back before they had official swimsuits?"

"Oh... well yeah I guess you are right about that." Tea's mind started to go fuzzy at the thought of seeing Sam in nothing but a pair of boxers. Then something downright frightful entered her mind, he would see her in nothing but her purple bra decorated with teddy bears and her purple with pink flowers granny-panties. Nothing would ever be right about that. "Or we could just sit here and enjoy the breeze. I mean we wouldn't want to get all wet before going to eat."

He could hear the panic laced through her voice. "What's wrong?" A smile appeared on his lips. "You afraid that I'll make fun of you?"

Tea sighed taking in his full form. She had to admit he looked absolutely godly sitting there with his rolled up jeans and simple white V-neck T-shirt. There had only ever been one other "You could make fun of me back if it would suit you."

His change in attitude wasn't helping her in the least bit. Before he had been playful, now she kept thinking all his heated words had a double meaning, one of the two being very naughty. "You have boxers with rubber duckies on them?"

"They were a gag gift from Dean a few Christmases back, which will explain why the ducks have Santa hats on." Sam smiled remembering that Christmas. "So does that make you feel better?" He rolled his neck back to look at her.

"Not really." Tea shook her head pulling Sam's jacket closer around her shoulders. "Guys have it so easy; they can dress in pretty much anything and be fine. Girls have to put actual thought into their clothes." She heaved a sigh.

"We can't wear girls' clothing," he pointed out. "Not that we would want to or anything but still. And for your information yes we do have to put thought into our clothing."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Really how much thought could you have put into jeans and a white T-shirt? Oh and your rubber duckies boxers." She gave him a quizzical look that pretty much meant that he could say anything he wanted but she had made up her mind already.

"Well this I just threw on because it was clean but I have thought about my clothing before." Sam sat up and turned toward her. "And what about you? Light purple shirt and purple Nike shorts? How much thought was put into that?"

"Well obviously the two purples work well together so I did put thought into that. But really I changed into this thinking that I was going to be sitting comfortably for seven hours, so I put on some of my most comfy clothes, including undergarments." Tea had wanted to get out of the hotel room so quickly that she didn't even change out of her ripped shirt. "As for your clothes you said so yourself that you didn't put any thought into it yet you still look god-like sitting there."

"God-like?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

Tea blushed looking away. She hadn't meant to say it like that. But since it had slipped out she couldn't really take it back. "Whatever." She shrugged it off. "Come on it's almost seven thirty, we should go meet up with Dean before he comes looking for us." She stood up just as Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hey were your ears burning or something?" Sam answered the phone mouthing _Dean_ to Tea. "Oh really, that's surprising. Okay then we will meet you at that time instead." He listened to Dean's words. "Yeah sure thing. Okay see you then." He dropped his Treo into his shoe. "Well Dean said that he dropped by Ken's and for some reason they don't open to the public until noon today." A smirk spread across his lips as he fished out the key to the hotel room and his wallet from his pockets. "So it looks like we have several hours to go swimming."

Tea groaned. "Are you serious?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe we should just go the park. That way we could play tag or go get breakfast from that café."

Sam laughed. He dropped the key and wallet into his shoes before taking off his shirt. "You be my guest. But I'm going to go swimming." With that he jumped up and pulled off his jeans. He put his clothes in a heap near his shoes then jumped feet first into the lake.

By the way he didn't come back up right away Tea figured that the depth of the lake had to be deeper than he was tall. When his head broker the surface he was smiling. "Sam get out of the water, you don't know how dirty it is." Tea pulled off his jacket feeling it start to warm up.

"No way it's great in here. The water is really clean." He looked up at her treading water to keep himself above the surface. "Come in, you will regret it if you don't."

"Are you threatening me?" Tea glared at him with a smile. "Because just to tell you I don't take kindly to threats." She pulled her feet up and folded them beneath her so that he couldn't just pull her in that way. "Besides I bet its way cold and I don't like swimming in cold water."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No I'm not threatening you and the water isn't below seventy. Besides if you get too cold I'll warm you up." He smiled brightly at her flashing his white teeth. "If it will make you feel better I'll close my eyes and turn away until you are in the water."

Tea bit her lip. She still didn't want him to see her in her completely unsexy bra and panties. "I think I'm going to just sit here and work on my tan." She rolled up her sleeves and stretched her legs out along the side of the dock.

"Tea..." Sam sighed. He grabbed a hold of one of the posts and pulled himself out of the water.

She tried not looking at him but the curiosity got a hold of her. When she ran her eyes over his glistening body she had to admit that God had been very good to him. She had to force herself to look up at his face and not his defined chest. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Sam squatted down where he was more on her level. "Let me just tell you something about myself. I don't do this kind of thing, ever." He ran a hand through his dripping hair. "But for some reason you bring out this innocent child-like part of me that I never knew I had."

Tea didn't know what to say. None of her previous boyfriends had ever been big on being serious but she understood why Sam had to be. She was used to doing the spontaneous swimming and goofing around but Sam was so different in a completely good way.

"My dad raised Dean and me to be hunters. I never got a real chance to be a kid in the traditional sense." He shook some wet hair out of his eyes. "And then you come along and I feel like I should be seven not twenty-seven."

Tea sat up a bit more. "So I'm childish and don't act like a nineteen year old should?" She struggled to keep her eyes on his face ever more knowing her mind would turn to mush if she looked anywhere else.

"Yes, but its okay." Sam smirked. "You are innocent and loveable but obviously can be serious and kick butt when necessary." He licked his lips. "So with my speech out of the way, come swimming with me." He nodded toward the lake.

"You said it was like seventy right?" Tea shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry but I don't go swimming in water colder than seventy-five. So I guess I'll just be sitting out here watching you swim around in your adorable ducky boxers." She smiled teasingly.

Sam shook his head. "Now you see, I said you could make fun of my boxers if you came swimming with me. But seeing as you are still completely dry you can't do that." He lifted his shoulders giving her his very unsympathetic look.

"Oh but they are so cute. Do you wear them on Christmas? I mean I have this old Santa sweater that I can't stand but wear it every Christmas just to be in the spirit of the season." Tea stopped herself from touching the fabric that if it had been a shirt or a pair of pants she wouldn't have even thought about.

"You know what, that's it." Sam scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "I hope you don't mind getting these wet." He took sever large steps back so he could get a running start.

"No wait Sam I'm sorry." Tea thrashed around in his arms. "Put me down I won't make fun of your boxers again I promise."

Shaking his head he sent droplets of water raining down on her. "You see I don't quite believe you." His grin could have rivaled the Cheshire cat at this point.

"Sam I'm telling you the truth." Tea stopped squirming around figuring it was useless anyways. "Please put me down. I'll be your best friend forever if you do."

Sam laughed light heartedly. "Why would I need a best friend forever?" He took another big step away from the edge of the dock. "Besides I won't let anything happen to you."

"Sam please..."

With the pleading in her voice he was almost tempted to give in but he knew this was the only way to get her in the water. "You might want to hold on." He gave her a whole three seconds before taking off toward the lake before launching the two of them into the air only to plummet into the water.

Tea had managed to put one arm around his neck before they slapped the water. She wiggled out of his hold scrambling up to the surface.

The water was cool but not too cold as it swished around them from their wake. "You are a jerk!" Tea splashed water in Sam's face once he had surfaced. She swam back to the dock and hoisted herself out. Pulling her shirt off she rung it out before laying it in the sun to let it dry, then did the same for her shorts. She sat down with her knees tucked against her chest looking hurt.

"Aw come on Tea don't tell me you've never done that before." Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Anyways I think teddy bears and flowers are cute. You look adorable and conservative."

"I had planned on sitting for close to seven hour. Do you know how uncomfortable that is in other forms of underwear?" Tea sent him a glare. She wanted to cover scantily clad body with his jacket but she didn't want to get it wet.

"I can truthfully tell you I have no clue how uncomfortable that is." He swam over to the dock and pulled himself halfway out of the water. "But now that we've gotten the embarrassing undergarments out of the way do you want to come swimming with me?"

"No." Tea pouted.

Sam lifted himself up on the dock and sat down next to her. "How can you be mad? You would have done the same thing in my position." He stared at her. "Come on Tea."

Tea looked up to set him straight but found his face right in hers. Sam leaned in a fraction of an inch capturing her lips in a kiss. All of her anger started to melt away. Pushing him into the lake, breaking their kiss, sent the rest far from her. She couldn't help laughing when he came up with his bottom lip jutting out and sad eyes.

"I guess we are even then." Sam replaced his pouting with a suggestive smile. "So what do you say Tea? You've got to admit the water is pretty nice." He spread his arms out. "You know you want to jump in."

The last of Tea's reserves went out with his cute playfulness. She couldn't deny that the water had been nice and that even swimming the few strokes it took to get to the dock made her want to swim around more. "Ugh fine." Tea stood up smirking. "But you are going to have to catch me." She took a swan dive over his head and entered the water just as she had been taught in swim team years back before taking off in the opposite direction.

**So I hope you liked it. When I was first writing it I hadn't thought up the swimming part and I thought that this might actually be the last chapter but I let my hand write and it came up with this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To my faithful reviewers.**

**SeekingLove90:** Yay good speechless is good. And I was talking about while reading the books but yeah the movies moved me too. Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

**K.T.:** Lol don't feel like an idiot, jumping to conclusions can me fun! But yes Tea does have all the workings of being a special child, but you will just have to see what is going to happen. As for dedicating, I had just read your review before I wrote that part and so I added it in. Yeah it is December's birthstone and thinking about it now if you go back into the 10th chapter it says that she got her camera for her birthday just in time for senior year to start. (yes I messed up don't tell anyone. But I didn't realize that I actually made her birthday mid to late July 91 meaning her birthstone should be a ruby but we are just going to overlook that fact, let's call it a blooper!)

**So I hope as always that you enjoyed! The next and last of this story will be up soon and then I will be posting the sequel after that. Thanks for everyone reading! Enjoy!**


	25. Leaving

**Ah the last chapter of the story! It makes me sad and happy at the same time. Sad cause its the end of the story (even thought there will be a sequel) but happy because this is my first finished story. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 25 "Leaving."**

It took all of a second for Sam to realize the challenge before he was swimming after her. Tea gave him a chase before he finally caught up with her in the middle of the lake. Tea was all smiles as they made their way leisurely back toward the dock.

"So I guess you are a swimmer too." Sam lifted himself up onto the dock running his hands through his hair to get the water out of it. "Along with volleyball player and runner."

Tea smiled floating on her back with her arms out. "Yeah I was on swim team ever since I was like four or five. But I didn't swim for a team in high school or college."

"Well you are pretty quick." Sam smiled down at her. It made him laugh on the inside how she was so different now that she was in the water instead of sitting dry on the dock.

"I don't hold a candle to any Olympic or triathlon swimmers." Tea shrugged before tucking into a summersault in the water. She came up and started treading water. "My family and I had a pool in our backyard that was fairly nice sized."

"And you can do acrobatics in the water too." Sam smiled jokingly.

Tea shook her head with a laugh. "I can do a hand stand, a back flip, and a roll, oh and I can walk around on my hands. But that's no big deal just about everyone can do that. The challenging part is doing it off of a high dive."

"Do you know how to?" Sam watched her intensely. "I mean that would be pretty cool if you did. But I wouldn't think of you any differently if you can't." He smiled enjoying their time together without anything to worry about.

Tea pulled herself out of the water. "I can do some things but there's no way I could do any of them with not even a two foot drop into the water." She had given up trying to make him not see her undergarments. "Plus there's no spring which would help with the lack of open space between the dock and the lake."

"So what you're saying is you can't do your dives because you don't have the right settings?" He raised an eyebrow. "Any real diver would be fine with whatever they have," he goaded.

Shaking her head she laughed. "Well I'm not a real diver then." She glared at him playfully. "I never claimed to be a diver." Getting up she checked her clothes finding they weren't completely dry. She picked them up and moved them to a different spot. "So Mr. Swimmer why aren't you in the water? You took forever to get me in and now you are sitting out." She sat down beside him liking how he immediately put his arm around her.

Sam shrugged his shoulders looking like he could care less. "Maybe I just wanted to sit out for a little while." He rested his head against hers as they sat watching birds dive bomb the lake to get a drink or some food. "Or maybe I was waiting for you to get out so I could do this..." He pressed his mouth against hers relishing in their time spent together.

Tea sat back dazed. "She knew that she would never find a better kisser than Sam. The way his mouth fit perfectly against hers made it all more enjoyable. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I'm going to go swimming again because truthfully I'm a little hot." Sam got up and stepped over her legs to jump off the edge of the dock.

"Oh yes you are," Tea muttered under her breath as she watched his back side disappear under the water.

Sam's head popped up seconds later. "Did you say something?" He eyed her quizzically with hair in his eyes.

Tea found it hard to believe he had actually heard her. "Oh nothing," she smirked down at him. Stretching her back Tea got up and rolled her shoulders. A thought lit up her mind. She didn't know how well it would work but it probably would only sting for a little bit if she landed it wrong.

Walking to about the half way point in the dock she sighed going over the move again in her mind. Ignoring Sam's questioning calls Tea took off running. Several feet from the edge she performed a round-off landing with her back to the lake and her heels at the edge. Using the rest of her momentum she launched herself up completing a back flip in the air before entering the water. The dive sent her to the mushy bottom of the lake where she bunched her legs beneath her before pushing off leading her back to the surface.

"I thought you said you weren't a diver." Sam stared at her in astonishment. He had never seen anything like her performance before.

Tea breathed in a big gulp of air. "You challenged me." She smiled meekly. "On a spring board I can do two complete turns on the back flip. And that round-off was really sloppy."

Sam laughed, swimming to her and pulling her into a hug. "I thought it was amazing." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"No really that was crap." She wrapped her arms around him. "My legs weren't nearly strait enough and I'm sure I looked terrible." She lifted on hand to examine. "And I think I got a splinter from that darn dock." She showed him her palm.

Sam took her hand looking it over carefully. Right in the center of her palm was a small black dot that he knew was a sliver of wood. "You sure did." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I can try to get it out for you but we need to be out of the water for me to try." Kissing her palm lightly he started to paddle his way with her to the dock.

Pulling him out, Sam sat on the edge then reached down and settled Tea on his lap. "Okay let me see your hand."

Tea held it out to him. "We'll need to clean it." She watched as Sam examined her hand. She sucked in a breath in pain when he jostled it.

Sam felt the same pinch in his palm. "Yeah but if you still want to swim it will be fine for a little while." He ran his thumb over her palm lightly. "You ready?" Sam squeezed the flesh around the splinter. With a conformation nod from Tea he pulled at the splinter. It came free from her hand. "All done." He showed her the centimeter long slice of wood.

"Thank you." Tea knocked the splinter out of his hand before kissing him lightly. "So do you think it's safe to go back to swimming or should we just go back to the room and clean it?" Sitting in his lap so close to him made Tea a little nervous.

"I think you will live." He smiled kissing her back. "But it's..." He leaned over picking up his watch from his shoe, "it's almost then in the morning. So we only have two hours until we have to go meet up with Dean. So maybe we can swim for another half hour or so then we can go back to the hotel and clean up."

Tea nodded. "Okay." She got up pulling Sam with her.

The two got back in the water and started swimming around. It didn't take long before they were splashing each other playfully then ducking away before the other could splash them back. It wasn't until Sam's phone started ringing loudly before either of them realized it was a quarter after twelve.

Sam pulled himself out of the water and dried off his hands on his jeans. "Yeah?" He answered his Treo holding it a little bit away from his ear as to not get it wet.

"Is there a reason why you and Tea aren't here at Ken's with me?" Dean didn't waste time with greetings. He sounded worn out and a little past frustrated level.

"Uh sorry we lost track of time." Sam gave Tea a look that said that they were in trouble. "Give us ten minutes and... er make that fifteen then we will be there." He didn't wait for Dean's comment before ending the call. "So out half hour to hour of swimming turned into two hours and fifteen minutes." Sam glanced at Tea.

"Oops." Tea got this innocent look on her face. "Maybe we should have kept better track of our time." She went over to her clothes finding them completely dry and a little stiff. "Is he angry?"

Sam pulled on his jeans. "Yeah a little bit but I don't think he's really angry at us." He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt before lifting it over his head.

Tea nodded. "Well we should go then." She stamped her foot into her shoe completely dressed. "Why did you say fifteen minutes?" Grabbing up his jacket she held it in her arms waiting for him to finish tying his shoe.

Standing up Sam walked to Tea with a smile. "Don't you want to go change?"

The sight of the hotel room with Andy, Ian, Ben, and Kyle's bodies on the floor flooded her mind. Tea shuddered. "Um... no I'm perfectly fine just as I am." She blinked several times trying to get the image from his mind. "Unless you want to change that is."

"I'm good with heading to get lunch." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they started for the path.

Along the way through the trail Tea asked Sam why Dean would be angry. Sam started with a shrug saying it could be any number of things. The whole conversation past their hotel and up to Ken's front door was about things that had set Dean off in the past.

When they got inside they scanned the tables and found Dean at a booth in the back of the room. He barely looked up as they approached but muttered a "Took you long enough," when they sat down.

"Hi ya Dean." Tea smiled taking the seat across from him. "How are you?"

Dean eyed her carefully. "Did you fall into the lake?" He raised an eyebrow at her wet hair and her disheveled clothes.

Tea exchanged glances with Sam. "Actually I was carried off the dock and into the lake." She beamed.

"You carried her of a dock?" He switched his raised eyebrow at Sam who had finally decided to sit next to Tea where he could see Dean better.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "She was the one who suggested swimming and then wouldn't get in the lake. I had to help her along." He sent Tea a knowing look. "Sorry that we lost track of time."

Dean shrugged. His features were impassive and if Sam didn't know him as well as he did he would think there was nothing wrong. But Sam did know his brother and knew that something wasn't right. "No just take all the time you need, it's not like we have a deadline or anything."

A small confused frown passed through Sam's featured. Then it hit him. They had come to Washington for a reason and had been side tracked by the vision and Tea. "Has anything else happened?" He wasn't sure how much Dean was willing to tell Tea so he kept his question simple.

Dean pursed his lips. "It's not really something that needs to be discussed so openly." He took a drink of his coffee. "So how was swimming?"

The change of subject came quickly and spurred a whole new conversation that led to another conversation. They ordered food and ate it before heading back to the hotel.

"Are you okay?" Sam looked down at Tea. He had noticed how quiet she had gotten since they left the diner.

Tea looked up at him. She was nervous about going back to the hotel, about seeing what was left there. "Well..."

Sam smiled sweetly. "You shouldn't worry. Dean took care of everything," He wanted to take her hand to comfort her more but didn't know how effective it would be especially with Dean right there, probably more than ready to tease about it.

When they got into the lobby the girl called out to the three. "Hey the roads are opening up today. If you still want you can head up to Metaline Falls." She smiled at them looking significantly less bored than they had seen her before.

"Thank you for the update." Dean returned her smile before joining Sam and Tea at the elevators. "So what do you say we get out of here? We drive up to Metaline Falls and get a hotel there then dive back into the real case."

Tea stayed quiet not knowing if Dean was even considering letting her come. She knew that earlier in the week Sam had invited her along with them but she now knew that was only so they could protect her from the demons. Since the brothers had killed the demons she didn't know if the invite still was valid.

She followed the two over to the room still nervous even though Sam had told her not to be. Once the door was open she followed them in finding it a lot tidier than she thought it would be. She went to her bag and pulled out her camera making sure both the lens and the camera itself were still in one piece without any cracks or scrapes that weren't there before.

"You did a good job Dean." Sam went to his laptop doing the same thing that Tea was.

Dean shrugged. "Truthfully Cass came and had already taken the bodies away." He plopped down on his bed. "I straightened everything else up." He kicked off his boots before flopping down with his hands behind his head.

Sam got up and sat down next to Tea. "Is everything okay?" He watched her judging her expressions.

"Yeah, it's still working perfectly fine." Tea smiled forcibly. She butted her shoulder against his as if to prove even more that she was fine.

"Do you want to take the first shower?" Sam asked remembering her mentioning went to clean up from swimming so he brought it back up.

Tea shook her head. "I'm probably going to be taking a long shower. So it would be better if you took your shower first." She kept up her smile not wanting to bring up her worries.

"Okay." Sam kissed her forehead. "Hey..." He turned back to her after getting up and beginning to walk toward his stuff. "If anything is wrong you know you can tell me right?"

Tea nodded even though she knew she wouldn't. She had never been one to burden other people with her problems. No matter how many times by dozens of different people she had been told that they were there and she could tell them anything, she only had a select few that really knew all about her. Ian had been one of those people, Jensen was another one. In college Briana had known her and then she could go to her ex, Zane, about absolutely everything. But she wasn't so sure if Sam could be one of those people.

Sam got his toiletries together and went into the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to take a shower. Then he was back out, changed into a clean button down and Levi's. "Your turn." He wore a smile as plainly as his clothes when he looked at Tea who had curled up on the couch with her electronic reader.

Putting up her Nook she grabbed up her shower stuff and headed to the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind her.

Dean waited until he could hear the water running before sitting up and looking at Sam. "So what are we going to do?" He rested his back against the headboard letting his legs stretch out over the bed. "They found that little boy's body this morning meaning we have a little less than two days before the next boy is taken if who/whatever is taking the kid sticks with its M.O."

Sam ran his hand through his hair heaving a sigh. "It's only been what four days, five at most since this kid was taken?" He dropped to the bed facing Dean soberly. It made him sat that while he had truthfully been taking a break and hanging out with Tea another child's life could be at stake.

Dean nodded. "Five days. We need to know this case out quickly to prevent anymore death. These towns are small, there is no way they can have that many boys in this age range." Dean rolled over pulling out a well used leather journal, the only piece of their dad they had left. He flipped through the pages quickly. "There is a note here from Dad about something similar happening but it was in Minnesota a little over a century ago."

"What did he say about it?" Sam reached out accepting John's journal from the oldest son. Scanning the page Dean had turned to Sam struggled deciphering the chicken scratch. Originally he had meant to spend the time converting the journal into an electronic version making it easier to read through and find things. But he never had enough time to spare and after a while it just became another item on his ever growing To-Do list.

It took him several long moments to finally locate the barely three sentence entry. '7 boys between the ages of 6-10 gone missing. Found dead 1 to 2 weeks afterward near present day Ely Minnesota and outlying forest regions. Possibly Native American rituals.' Sam looked up. "So what did you find?"

"Well Ely is bigger city then Metaline, Metaline falls, and Ione put together. But they are both in the woods, both were mining towns and both had Native American inhabitants." Dean pulled out a few pieces of computer printouts.

"So in other words you have nothing?" Sam closed the journal setting it down lightly on the bed. "How many boys have died so far?"

"With this one today it will be four. So if it is a native American ritual then there will only be three more. But obviously we can't let that happen." Dean dropped the printouts on the bed.

Sam scratched his forehead. "Do we know exactly how many years and what time of year it was?"

Picking back up the papers he rifled through them before pulling one out and handing it over. "1893 so one hundred and seven years. As for time of year it was the beginning of the fall."

"So the time of year is off." Sam shook his head. "With rituals especially Native American, we know that timing is usually pretty darn important."

"What are we going to do about Tea?" Sam didn't want to hear Dean's answer because he already had a pretty good idea of what it would be. But the topic needed to be breached because no matter what, Sam knew they would be leaving for Metaline Falls tonight.

"We don't have too many options Sam." Den put the papers and John's journal back in his duffel. He knew how much his brother liked Tea but he also knew how dangerous their life could be. "I'm not sure how good of an idea it is to take her with us."

Sam nodded. Knowing the answer before hand didn't prevent the dull ache of hearing it pass from Dean's lips to form. "Whoever sent the four after Tea is going to find out they failed. She may still need protecting."

Dean nodded completely understanding the predicament they were in. "Maybe she can go stay with Bobby. That way she will be safe and he could use her help around the house." He got up and walked over to their old-timey green cooler. "One more left!" He sighed contently pulling out a beer bottle. "There is a God."

Laughing Sam shook his head. It was just like Dean to leave his belief in God to if there was a beer left in the cooler. "About her staying with Bobby, if you were her would you want to stay with some old guy you don't know?"

Dean shrugged twisting the top off the bottle with the help of the bottom of his shirt. "Well I mean logically to her the two of us are just some old guys. She's what, nineteen?"

"But she likes us. We've protected her. She trusts us. She knows us better than Bobby. There is no way she will go for it."

"She _likes_ you!" Dean stressed the verb. "And Bobby can be a likable guy."

"Dean..." With a sigh Sam gave his brother one of his 'be realistic' looks. "Maybe we could keep her with us. She can hand out at the hotel or... Studies say that for women it is easier to talk to other women. Maybe she could help us talk to the mothers."

Thinking it over Dean had to admit Sam had a point. But being with the two could be very dangerous. It would mean having to put extra thought into keeping her alive. Plus even though she had shown her fighting skills she was still not hunter worthy.

Dean opened his mouth. "You are probably right but..." The remainder of this thought died in his throat as tea walked out showered and changed. Because of their discussion neither had even realized that the water had been shut off.

She smiled quickly before going to her things. "Oh don't mind me. You tow continue talking." Tea busied herself with straightening up her clothes and other personal affects.

The minutes stretched on in silence until Tea threw her hands up in the air having rearranged her things several times just waiting for the two to commence their conversation. "Oh for goodness sake. I know you were talking about me. There is no reason why you had to stop. I'm not a freaking China doll. I've taken care of myself for six months on the road. If you want to leave you two alone I'm perfectly fine getting on a plane and flying back to Texas."

Not meaning to, Sam started thinking how cute she was when she was frustrated and how her craftily hidden accent slipped into her voice. He got up and went over to her taking the item out of her hands then bringing her to sit next to him. "We just don't want you to get hurt because of us."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll ship myself back to H-Town. I have a brother's birthday coming up and I haven't seen him in forever. You two will never have to see me again."

Sam snaked his arm around her waist as if she were leaving that very second and he had to keep her from going. "No that's not what we are saying." Sam lifted her chin with one finger to look at him. "Hunting can be dangerous. Dean and I have been doing this our whole lives and we still get hurt."

"Yeah Tea we weren't saying that you had to leave." Dean sat down across from Tea. "We are... We don't know all that much about this case and we just don't want something to surprise us and hurt you."

Tea sighed. "I knew this is hard to believe but maybe I could help out with the case. You know the saying about new eyes." She looked at Sam seeing that he probably would give in. "As for getting hurt, that's my deal, I'll handle it on my own."

Sam looked over at Dean. "Maybe she could be some help. You never know..."

"Well it's settled then. Can we get out of here? I'm kind of getting the creeps from this place." She got up and went back to her stuff.

Her attitude kind of annoyed Dean. He liked to be in control and she was trying to take the reigns. But he knew she was right. They needed to head up to the next town and get settled in up there. "We should get out of this room."

The next half hour was spent gathering and packing. By two they had everything loaded into the Impala.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." The girl behind the desk spoke without any enthusiasm. "Come back and visit again." She gave them a blank stare as the three left the building and piled into Dean's car.

He twisted the key letting the ignition flare to life. Pulling out of the parking lot they put the hotel in their rear view mirror.

**Ah and this marks the end of 4 To 1. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, K.T. Seekinglove90, Ominous Blue, Jasmineisland, gapdragon1, Leahelisabeth, destra, supernaturalobbsessed and Veekalzhanez, ya'll are awesome for sending me a review or in some cases a lot of reviews. I also want to thank all the other readers!**

**Speaking of reviews:**

**K.T.: **hehehe yeah I didn't think anyone would catch it because it never actually said her birth date. But I thought I aught to own up to it. And your right it does sound like its winding down which it should case it is well for this story at least.

**Okay so for the sequel I've obviously already started to write it. But I think I'm going to wait a little bit until I post it because how I thought it was going to go and how it has gone is a little different so I need to sort a few things out. Anyways I am thinking that I will post it on the first of October. For anyone who has put this story as an alert I will post up the name (possibly a link) to the sequel once I have the first chapter ready to go.**

**Thanks once again for everyone reading I hope you liked it! (as a side note the start of the 6th season premiers in the US on the 24th of September! I know I'm going to be watching it!)  
3 Rei!~ **


	26. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

**Ah so I have finally posted the second installment of my Supernatural stories. This one is called "_The Need_." I'm hoping you will be able to find it. I doubt it will be on the Supernatural page, you may have to search through it for a little bit. I just uploaded it today so hopefully you won't have too much problems finding it.**

**Just because I love ya'll so much I will give ya some hints about what is going to happen in this story. Tea is still in the story and no worries because there if you read through it all you will find out exactly what Tea is. Also you will find who is the bad guy is and why the little boys are being kidnapped.**

**Like I said I hope you enjoy this new story as much as you seemed to like the last one!**

**3 Rei!~**

**K.T.: **Aw thanks so much! It makes me feel so good cause I know how you feel. I used to do the same thing. No more waiting it is up! Thanks so much!


End file.
